Tygra's True Belonging
by Sia86
Summary: ThunderCats 2011! Tygra's past and how he became the favored son with some twists!
1. Chapter 1

Delude

ThunderCats 2011

* * *

><p>Two kits sat on a grassy hill playing, untill darkness fell.<p>

Golden eyes stared into the night sky, "How many stars do you think there are, Calixto?"

"I think there are many, but only one matters." she breathed in awe.

The golden eyed kit's ears flattened and his paws pulled at the grass, "Leo" he whispered. Everything on Third earth belonged to the lions and no one else. But his eyes once again trailed to the heavans, all those stars represent the soul of a fallen warrior Cat. The corners of his mouth curved upwards, the veiw no- his veiw was beautiful and so pure unlike his people.

"Calixto, it's time for bed!" light shone in from the opened door. The woman waited paitiantly for the kit to show but when she didn't, "Calixto, NOW!"

"Oh man, guess I gotta go."

"I guess so, Calix." The kit smiled at her new nickname and offered her paw to help him up.

"Can my friend come too?" Calixto yelled.

"No, you know the rules Calixto; no tigers in this house." The woman called back.

Calix looked at her friend, "I'm so sorry, friend."

"No, don't worry it's ok- it's fine."

"I wish she wasn't like that, but can we talk tomarrow?"

"Nah its- oh yeah sure, sure I'll see you tomarrow" he beamed and Calix waved goodbye as she ran into the small, well lit and warm house. When Calix was inside the woman glared at him, "Filthy child." and then she closed the door. His smile faded, he felt lonely again Calix was his only true friend and the others were just there to call him nasty names.

Why were tigers at the bottom? They were strong and capable like the lions, so why were they treated badly? Even though he was very young, he wasn't stupid he knew the racisim that occured. But his thoughts died down when a usual sound filled his ears. His hand reached into his tunic's sleeve and pulled out a crust of bread. His golden eyes stared at it; it was so measly, but it would have to feed him for 3 days, including breakfeast. He brought to his lips, allowing his front incisors to nibble at the bread. After 4 or 5 nibbles he put the bread away and walked to the market.

...The next morning...

"Hey! Stop that thief! Gaurds! Gaurds!" an old ocicat with long swaying shriveled beard called. His arms franticly thrashing in the air until he hit something. "Hey watch - he regretted his words when he saw 2 sturdy gaurds looming over him.

"What's the problem, old man?"

"What's the problem? The problem is that filthy tiger is stealing my food!" he pointed to the running kit.

The gaurds nodded and began pursuit, pushing people out of the way as they tried to spot the kit through the busy market. "Hey!" people yelled when pushed or threatened by the gaurds. "Which way did he go?" they yelled in unison at an old leopard.

He held the fod close to his chest, he wasn't going to go hungrey, not tonight and if that meant stealing then so be it. THUD!

"Owww!" he whinned and rubbed his sore head. "No the food! he yelled reaching for the rolling food.

"Stop right there theif!" a sharp blade stopped the kit from grabbing the food. "Disgusting tiger how dare you set foot in this market?" one of the gaurds sneered as they approached the kit.

"Yeah, how dare you try to steal my food and think you would not get caught?" the merchant said as he collected his food or merchandise.

"Beat it, pops." the gaurds growled. A word didn't escape the old man as he gladly walked away but not with out glaring at the kit and then spewing all over him. The gaurds turned away in disqust but quickly turned back to the ville smelling kit.

"Your age, now!" they ordered.

"7, please I was hungrey"

"Silenc-

"What is going on here?" a voice rose above the rest. The gaurds put down their weapons and bowed along with the buyers and merchants. "Deitous explain, now!"

The snow leopard raised, "My king, I'm sorry to cause such a disturbance in your market while in your pressence but we caught that tiger stealing." he motioned to the other gaurd who quickly scrabbled to get up then grabbed the kit and stood behind Deitous. "Luckily w-" The king raised his hand, silencing his gaurd.

"You, why are you here?"

His eyes widened, even the king was against tigers, "I was hungrey."

"Why didn't you buy the food instead?"

"I'm poor, I have no home, no food and NO KING!" Deitous raised the hilt of his sword, but the king spoke again.

"How do you not have a king if everyone here does?"

"A king would never let his subjects be tormented, or even let others be bias towards them. That is why I have no king"

The king smirked, this kit was a smart ass, "What is your name?"

"I am done speaking to my none king, and I know I have that right."

"Respect the King!" Deitous backhanded him across the face.

"Deitous!"

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Do not lay a hand on my future son." Gasps were heard among the formed crowd as the King turned and walked back to his palace.

"But your-"

"Bring him to my palace, to meet his new mother." he ordered over his shoulder. "Oh and dress him in something presenatable he is meeting my queen afterall"

...In the Palace...

"Is it true? Did you really adopt a tiger?" a lioness in silk garments with long black wavey hair asked.

The King removed his cloak and put on the marbled table, "Yes, it is."

The lioness ran and grabbed his forearm, "Claudus, do you know how much damage that'll create? It will stain our family name!"

"Leira we don't have a family! This will be the chance to finally create one." he explained sencirley.

"I agree with you on the family, but with a stray tiger?"

"Enough, it's done and we are done talking about it." he put his hands on either side of her face and leand in to kiss her, "Please, my love just give it a chance."

"Fine, for you but if he dosen't pove himself worthy then I will personaly make sure he is out of this city." Leira said.

* * *

><p>Golden eyes looked in amazement at the palace halls, all the walls were made of marble and each had beautifull grand carvings of the the ThunderCat sigma.<p>

"It is beautifull isn't it?"

He jumped and saw a beautiful lioness with tan skin and ebony flowing hair wearing an emerald forehead accsesery. "Your majesty?"

"Hmm, my husband told me that you think you don't have a king, is this true?"

His mind raced trying to find the right words, "Yes your highness."

"Well then, I assume you think you do not have a queen, am I correctt?"

"I uh-"

"Well?

"I never truley thought about it."

"Typicall males thinking there is never a female high power." Then she walked away.

The kit swallowed and continued to roam the halls always hoping that he didn't meet up with that vile woman again. She reminded him of Calix's mother, except for that the queen was more beautiful. 'Calix, I'm so sorry but I was dragged into this.' His thoughts wandered so much that his head began to ache, so he sat down in one of the thick chairs. Part of his head ache was due to the overwheling of the palace; it was huge and designed espically for the rich and not his kind. He felt like a smudge on white paper, sinner among saints, ugly within the beautiful, and imperfection among the perfect.

"Ahem"

His eyes widened and he saw the King and the Queen standing on the ThunderCat Sigma. "I think it suits him well, don't you?"

"I'm not sure, he would have to become lion before he gets near the throne." The queen sternly replied.

"I-uh."

Claudus walked to the kit, "Before we go any further I want to know your name." The kit whispered something. "What was that?"

"I do not have a name."

"Oh look the stray tiger dosen't have a name, that's another reason to not crown him, below not being a lion."

Claudus growled at her comment then turned back to the kit, "Then I will give you a name, if you chose to become my son."

Then he stood before the great King and his wife, and looked over them and the surrounding palace. He could have a home, food, clothing, shelter and possibly a family, but what about Calixto? He would never leave his friend, but then again if he said no, he would reaccept the life he dearly hated, what would he choose; happiness or misery?

"I will n-" he began.

Queen Leira smirked, so they wouldn't have to put an extra plate of food on the table. The kit was smart if he said no.

"Yes."

She turned away but then realized what he had just said, "What?

"Then I will give you your rightful name." Claudus already had one in mind, "Tygra."

"T y g r a?" he rolled the name off his tounge. "Ty-gra. Tiger? Ty-gra. Tyg-ra. Tygr-a." He said it multiple times hoping he would'nt mispronounce his own name. "Tygra!" he declared proudly.

"Yes, my new son Tygra." Claudus was proud, he had chosen well. His green eyes steered towards his wife who seemed stoic.

* * *

><p>Quick Fast Forward<p>

Tygra followed behind Claudus, "So what is so important father?"

"It's your brother, he is being born!" The great King began to pick up the pace, his biological son was coming into the world! "Tygra we must hurry."

"Yes indeed father." Tygra looked at the girls in tight dresses and winked causing them to blush. "Yeah ladies I'm available!" he declared. Claudus was in too much of a hurry to correct his son's behaivor. The boy was becoming a womanizer and at such a young age! He was only 10 and he already flirted with girls his age and even older ones.

"We don't have time for your flirting, Tygra." Claudus called.

* * *

><p>Back to present<p>

"You may sleep here my son." Claudus happily showed the tiger cub his quarters.

"I will not call you father or King, like your wife said I am not of your kind." Tygra was not going to be the nicest of house guests, for people who considered him lower than them.

"Yes, all in good time Tygra." He leaned in the doorway and watched as Tygra yawned and quickly put himself to bed. 'He's independent, that's a good quality' he smirked before leaving.

Leira sat in her golden throne, her husband was an idiot! Why and how could he allow a stray-especially a tiger to roam in their palace? Above all why would the idiot adopt it?

"We just have to try, Leira." The queen looked up to see her husband and her heart lurched. "I know you don't agree with my decision, but please..." She stood up and caught him before he fell, tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Claudus" she whispered. "but I know I will never except that child." Claudus didn't reply and his wife slowly rocked back and forth, rubbing his back trying to soothe him.

~ My King, Mi Rey. Don't become discouraged, No te desperas. One day all of your men, Un dia todos de tu hombres. Will put you back together, Te ponenrar juntu ~

Deitous's blue eyes pulled away from the pathetic scene before him, if Claudus showed that much weakness in front of his people if would be the end of his rule. He bit his lips then he entered the room. He pulled Leira away from the King, "Leira"

"I do not have time for this Deitous; I must take my husband to his quarters."

"I can do that later, but now..." Deitous leaned in to her ear and whispered, then he pulled back with a sly smile and wrapped an arm around the King's back and led the tired Lord to his room. "Claudus, maybe it's time that you quit drinking that expensive wine."


	2. First Day as Royalty

First Day as Royalty

The tiger tried to not follow like some lost cub after the supposed 'King', but at the same time he tried to keep pace with him. His amber eyes scanned every person's face, they all seemed to be in shock which made his chest puff out in pride. 'Ha! In your faces!' his mind bragged. It was so priceless, but there were also people who glared at him menacingly.

"Tygra, a prince always keep pace with the King" Claudus called over his shoulder.

Tygra snorted and jogged to the Lion. When they were shoulder to shoulder Claudus spoke again, "Lesson number one; Don't care about others think of you; it'll slow you down. Am I clear Tygra?"

The tiger nodded then stopped when his finely tuned ears heard noise. A middle aged ocicat pushed his way to the front "That THING does not deserve to be OUR future king!" he snarled. Tygra eyes widened when the man lunged at him but was stopped by Deitous. Then the crowd began to scream and yell in agreement, "Yes Kalen is right! A tiger cannot and will NEVER lead us!" the roared.

Claudus pulled Tygra's arm back and stepped forward, "SILENCE!" The crowd began to hush, "He IS my new son and the new heir of Thundera!"

All the subjects stared in disbelief "The book says that only blood of lion can rule!" they yelled. "You're willing to betray the code for a tiger?" Mothers covered their kit's ears when more inappropriate words were yelled. Tygra swallowed hard, so the discrimination was worse in the city. More words were said toward the cub until Claudus had enough.

"ENOUGH! I am your king! You are to accept the choices I make for all of you! Yes, maybe it does break the code but he is the new heir." he turned his head to his left and smiled when Tygra had his arms wrapped around his leg. But the fatherly moment didn't last long when a female wolfess made her way to the front. The people gasped when they saw a creature that was not of cat species.

"My king..." she bowed in respect "To be truthful, we all know why you adopted a low ranking of your kind, as your son." Guards began to surround her but Claudus put a massive hand up, he was interested in what she had to say. "Thank you," she shot a look to Deitous whose eyes narrowed "And as I was saying we or at least I know why you chose a tiger as your son."

"Before you give me your statement at least give me your name, since you are after all in my city."

She cleared her throat and straightened up, "Aida, Aida is my name." The king nodded for her to continue, "As we were before, the reason for you adopting that child is because of your inability to have one yourself. Of course that 'quality' would mean that the king is weak" The crowd was then flooded with whispers, while some just stood since they knew that the rumors had been true.

Deitous closed his blue eyes and dropped his head, the king's first day at fatherhood hadn't gone well. The snow leopard walked to the king and pulled Tygra away, even though the idea of saving a tiger made him sick to his stomach, he had to. "Claudus it is best if we leave, now." he whispered, then he led the scared cub to another guard, "Take him back to the palace." The guard nodded and did what was told.

Once Tygra was out of the market, the crowd began to hush and Claudus looked back to Deitous who nodded, "It-" A hand meeting skin interrupted him.

"Don't you EVER say things about a king you do not know! Especially since you are not one of us, wolf." Leira snarled at the wolfess who in turn growled. The queen regained her posture and sophistication before turning and walking to her stunned husband. "This is not how subjects behave after everything their kings and queens do for them. And the choices that both me and my husband made are for the best." She entwined her hand with Claudus' and they walked away leaving the (once again) stunned people. The gaurds too followed their king and queen but before Deitous left he shot a glance at the now calm Aida and said, "Swift, yea right. If you were you would've dodged her hand."

At the Palace

Tygra's claws dug into the slate pillar when his arms tightly wrapped themselves around it. He desperately fought back the tears but in the end they won. 'Why? Why me? I should've said no...'

"Your majesty..." Tygra's eyes shut tightly, he just wanted to be alone! "Ty- tygra" the soft voice called again.

"What! Don't you see tha-" the anger washed away when he saw an elderly tigress standing before him.

"I know what happened at the market, but you must make a choice."

"A choice?" he dried his eyes with the backs of his hands.

"You step down or you live up to your species name." she walked closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You will live with the choice you made, young boy."

Later that day

Under the light of the moon two figures stood, one was female the other male.

Woman: You know what you have to do.

Man: Of course, I got mine you got yours?

The woman didn't say anything and then the two parted ways, both remebering one saying; 'The shadows cast over the supposed pure white land, and once finished, leave scarlet.'

~ First of Me ~

By: hoobastank

I must make a choice  
>A tough decision<br>Listen to my voice  
>Should I give in to temptation, admiration?<br>One leads to myself  
>The other leads to someone else<br>Just an empty shell  
>Just an empty shell<p>

It's harder than it seems  
>When you're told that<br>All your hopes and dreams  
>Are yours to hold if<br>You just give them what's expected  
>Something they can sell<br>Put upon a shelf  
>That I am not for sale<br>I am not for sale

Chorus: I hear a voice nside  
>It's crowning to a scream<br>I'm not the next of them  
>I am the first of me<br>'Cause I can't live the lie  
>I am what you see<br>I'm not the next of them  
>I am the first of me<p>

If I can't refuse  
>The price they offer<br>I am sure to lose  
>And I will suffer<br>Sell my soul to make a profit  
>All I have to do<br>Is make believe it's true  
>That something I can't do<br>That something I can't do

Chorus: So when the waiting's gone  
>This time to face the truth<br>You know your good enough  
>Deep down inside of you<p>

You're finally woken up  
>If only just to prove<br>You are born to lead  
>Then be the first of you.<p>

* * *

><p>NOTE: Yea srry for so short chapter!<p> 


	3. A Tiger's Labyrinth

A Tiger's Labyrinth

"Those people are wrong Claudus"

"Don't Leira... Just don't."

"But Claudus-"

"Leave me" The respected king turned away from his queen and rested his head on his palms.

The queen said nothing more and walked away; there was no need to comfort him, for he was the king and he could handle himself. But this didn't stop her heart from twisting and aching for him. When she closed the door, soft sobs were heard.

...The Day After...

A rock skipped across the water 1, 2, and 3 times before it sunk to the bottom, then another rock was thrown but it unlike the first one skipped once then sunk. Golden eyes stared as three more rocks were thrown, each skipping once and then sinking. 'Why can't they just skip forever? Why do they have to fall?' The cub's figure was outlined with the dying rays of the sun. Even though the day was ending it didn't mean that his thoughts were. Her whispers kept haunting him, "You will live with the choice you've made, young boy."

"Why?" he questioned aloud. "Why? Why do I have to live with this! Why did he choose me! Why not some other orphan kit? WHY ME?" he yelled hoping to get some answer. He didn't want this-he didn't need this, so why did the gods or whatever was up there put him in this mess? He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice a figure approaching.

"My, what a loud voice for such a small child" Tygra's head shot towards the woman.

"It's you, from the market."

"Aida and yes I was there."

"Why are you here? Are you going to spew more 'comments' and reject me like the others?" Tygra;s eyes narrowed.

She cleared her throat and placed a hand on her heart "No, I don't judge by species, and the whole reason I came here was to trade with the merchants. But even in wolf territory we hear about the cat's King and Queen and their inability to have cubs of their own."

"So, you just came to shove it in my face"

"As I was saying since there was so much gossip I decided to end it." Aida cursed when she saw that Tygra was gone.

His heart raced and the adrenaline pumped through his veins. He wanted to get far away from Aida, the people and the entire city because no matter if he became king he would always be the diseased or the infected. Water formed around his eyes when the frustration had become too much to bear. The choices, the racism, the consequences and reactions swirled in his mind. Soon tears flowed behind him, it was so painful to wake up every day and be treated like trash. When he could run no more he fell to his hands and knees. "...No more, please..." he whispered.

...The Palace...

Leira stood on the stone balcony and waited for Tygra to show.

"You watching for the runt, Leira?" she turned and saw Deitous with silver chest armor.

"Is that how you address your Queen?"

"I've been under your and Claudus' rule for so long that I should be allowed to drop formality." he countered

"I hate him."

Deitous' eyes scanned over her expression and he took in what she said. "He is still your son whether blood or not."

"Tell me, Deitous what do you really think about my husband's decision?"

He inhaled and leaned on the archway " It's a stupid idea and plus the whole city knows about your infertility" The snow leopard stood straight when he heard a sniffle. "Leira?" The moon's rays elongated and lit up everything it touched. But the silence between them broke when the queen spoke.

"That isn't true."

"Leira..."

"It's not infertility; Claudus refuses to touch me." her eyes closed in shame. Deitous looked up to the sky and crossed his arms across his broad chest.

"He's afraid..." Leira's eyes shot open, "that you'll die while giving birth" He walked towards her and locked gazes with her "Trust me, my queen."

His eyes were so bright and comforting that they seemed to swallow her but she looked away "I'm going to check on Claudus, keep watch for Tygra" She quickly turned back to the archway and made way to the King's quarters, leaving the snow leopard alone.

* * *

><p>Tygra groaned when he bent his arms and pushed himself up. Once he sat up he realized that he had fallen asleep from the exhausting running. "Wheshre I am?" his words came out slurred then he looked all around; there was nothing but towering walls of leaves and brambles. He also saw that the only light came from the moon, 'I slept for too long 'cause before it was barely sunset and now...' His ears perked up when he heard rustling "Who's there?" he called then the noise stopped.<p>

But something in Tygra told him to run and not look back and soon his heart began to race when he saw a shadow retract from the others. He took no time in hesitation and ran for for it, luckily there had been a gap and several after for him to go through. 'Why am I running? Why am I so scared?' he asked himself but his legs continued to run it's as if fear itself had given him legs. As he ran he noticed that something wasn't right, every time he ran through a gap the place looked exactly like the one before. He skidded to a halt, "I've been running in circles!"

'That's what Labyrinths tend to do, child' a feminine voice whispered.

Tygra's eyes widened and a sweat drop made its way down his right temple.

'They are merely walls, so why do people get lost? Because of worry and thinking they can't make it to the other side, that is why.'

He tried to swallow but there was no saliva to swallow.

'Don't say anything child, I can tell that your parched so save your strength and instead make your choice; Are you going to doubt and rot or will you confide and survive? The choice is yours.' The whisper then faded like wind blowing away sand.

...Fast Forward...

"Tygra what's this place?" a lion cub asked.

"Shut up, you'll see when we get there." Tygra (now 13) called over.

The two walked through the bracken and gnarled tree roots while each dug their pointer claw into the bark to remember which way they had gone. But several times Tygra growled back at his brother when he bumped into him.

"Watch where you're going!" he scolded.

"Sorry." the cub dropped his head in shame and locked his hands behind his back which earned an eye roll from his brother. When Tygra pushed aside some leaves he motioned for the cub to follow.

"We're here." the tiger proudly declared. When the cub shoved his way through his green-blue eyes widened with awe; there was a jungle like plain with the sun's rays shining through, a clear blue lake towards the center and it had such an immense glow to it as if it were alive.

...Present...

Tygra looked back to the exit of the Labyrinth then turned and walked away, he had already made his decision. And the moonlight shone brighter than ever before.

Claudus sat at his throne and looked to his left then to his right; he was alone. No queen sat to his right and no heir sat to his left, he sighed and closed his eyes, 'Is a king still a king without subjects?'

"Claudus I'm tired of this-"

"Leave me."

"No we're gonna sort this out whether you like it or not." Leira stepped forward but the mighty lion didn't move. "In the name of Leo! Claudus you can't behave like this in front of your subjects."

"What good is it if they no longer trust in my judgment." his voice was emotionless.

Leira dropped to her knees and kneeled across the marble floor to her husband, "Please Claudus don't break yourself down" her left hand cupped her right fist, "I didn't like it at all when you brought that tiger into our palace but I didn't reject him."

"It's not about the boy..." he leaned in "I will never put your life at risk for a child that wouldn't be mine." The queen's eyes widened while the King's watched pained. "Don't make me say it."

Suddenly the palace doors swung open and both the King and Queen turned to see a shadow figure being pelted with heavy rain.

"I'm cold..."

Gavin Rossdale: Drive

Through the rain you come stones in the road  
>Your a champion from another world<br>Eat yourself fitter, better stay strong  
>You're the only one who know's how to turn it off<p>

Wash the stains away with alchohal  
>Reach my memory making virgin snow<br>I want to remember how it used to be  
>When I knew the sharks that were in my sea<p>

Caught in a landslide  
>Feels like the earth is not on my side<br>Caught in a landslide  
>Better get in my car and drive<p>

There once was a house were my home used to be  
>Then a storm came took it all from me<br>And now the animals have been displaced  
>I don't know where they are, don't know if they are safe<p>

Caught in a landslide  
>Feels like the earth is not on my side<br>Caught in a landslide  
>Better get in my car and drive<br>Better get in my car and drive

Don't wanna be more dead than alive  
>She says, baby don't wanna be more dead than alive<br>Alive, alive she said  
>Through the rain you come<p>

Caught in a landslide  
>Feels like the earth is not on my side<br>Caught in a landslide  
>Better get in my car and drive<p>

Caught in a landslide  
>Caught in a landslide<br>Caught in a landslide  
>Caught in a landslide<p> 


	4. Unrecognized

Unrecognized

~~'What do they see?'~~

A man and woman in dark gray hoods stand in the heart of a field.

Woman: "You've done your part."

Man: "You have little confidence in me."

The Woman's eyes glow like the lanterns that light the city. "I have no confidence in you."

Then the two walked in oppisite directions and dissapeared.

* * *

><p>Claudus walked through the busy streets of the city with a cloaked Tygra trailing behind him. He smirked when he remebered his son's expression after he had told him about the teachings and education needed to become a king.<p>

"But why?" he had whined.

"Even the noble's children get an education"

"I'm not a noble's son." Tygra grumbled.

The king stopped when he came to an old building made of stone. Tygra, a few yards back did the same. Claudus then motioned for the tiger to follow. When Tygra caught up, "I don't know why I have to go especially since I have to stay covered."

"It's for your own good, and plus you might make a few friends." Claudus beamed at his son, hoping it would calm his nerves. Then a puma with long white hair greeted them.

"My king" she bowed, "I take this is your son, Tygra?" Her light blue eyes turned to Tygra, who stared back.

"Yes this is Tygra" Claudus smiled and pushed Tygra aside. "and I hope that none of you look down on him" his whisper caused the puma to shiver.

"Yes of course." she nodded before leading Tygra away.

'Good luck my son.' Claudus prayed.

...In The Building...

Tygra was lead through endless and remarkable hallways by Isabella. He sighed; once the other students saw him they would outcast him just like their parents.

"Don't worry, I don't judge" the pretty puma said while flipping through dusty old pages.

"How di-"

"It's written all over your face Tygra." she said still not looking at him.

Tygra shrugged her creepy telepathy off, and thought about how to prove himself worthy of being king. 'I'll have to show the queen that I am capable.' But then Calix came to mind; he felt ashamed that he hadn't kept his promise to her, but her family would've ran him off their land. To them and many others he was also considered stray. When they stopped in a courtyard Tygra saw the other students, each practicing methods of fighting while some were practicing sorcery.

"Go on my prince." he looked up to her kind and thoughtful face. He walked to the center and had every pair of eyes on him.

"Who are you?" a black panther with a heavy African accent called.

"Tygra."

"No not yo name stupid, WHAT are you?" he put a bamboo staff to his side and instantly a row of three red clawed necklace appeared.

Tygra's eyes closed and he pulled his hood down followed by many gasps and whispers.

"I see, a tiger." The panther reasoned, "Are you as ferocious as your name?" he bent to a fight stance. The other cats backed away allowing room. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" they egged on in unison.

"I'm not here to fight." Tygra didn't expect a fight challenge.

"So wait" both Tygra and the leopard looked to the crowd and saw a lion with a dark spiky Mohawk dressed in black waist wrap, "The tiger proves the rumors true, they are cowards with no back bone or spine." He began to stalk around Tygra and give disgusted looks, "Your kind is nothing, so why would you be here?"

Tygra mumbled an answer.

"What was that tiger?" the lion cupped his ear and smirked when the tiger didn't respond. "Ha! Thought so." he fixed himself then kicked sand at Tygra. "Worthless scum..." he turned and walked away.

"I'm here because" the lion stopped. "I BELONG here." he turned to the tiger, mouth open. "You may be rich and get better education, better clothing and better food but I know more and seen more than all of you combined!" The lion held his hand out; pushed his legs together and his eyes began to glow a violet.

"We'll see about that, tiger." a devilish grin appeared on his face. Tygra's golden eyes widened when he saw a dark purple aura form around the lion. "Get ready, tiger." He shot at Tygra clenching his fist tightly while hatred burned in his eyes.

Tygra didn't even blink before he flew to the west wall, leaving a crater from the force. His vision was blurred and blood dripped from bottom lip, 'T-this is w-worse'. Tygra was pulled up by his tunic fold and his blurry eyes traveled up to see the lion's face. "Don't under mind me." then he dropped Tygra and walked away.

(Flash Forward)

Leira dabbed cloth in strong whisky and patted it on her son's face.

"Owwww!" he slapped her hand away.

"Well it wouldn't hurt so much if you stayed still!" she scolded then sighed "Now, sit still" After she cleansed his wounds and bandaged them, she thought that it was the best time to ask, "What happened-and you better tell me."

He closed his eyes and looked away. She sighed and went to sit next to him, "You have to tell me, I'm your mother"

"That's not what Tygra said."

"You listened to Tygra again? I am you-"

"No, he said you weren't his real mother, is that true?" he looked up to her, his blue-green eyes wide.

She smiled "You can go now, your wounds are cleaned."

...(Present)...

Deitous grunted as he scooped up the tiger, then nodded a thank you to Isabella. 'The kid's screwed and just for having stripes.' He threw a maroon cloak on the boy and walked back to the palace. Once he arrived he laid the prince on the Thundercat sigma in front of the thrones.

Tygra swallowed and bit back cries of pain when he pushed his right arm back into its socket.

"You are a strong one aren't you?" he looked up and saw the queen in her night gown. "There are not many men or better yet, boys who can replace their shoulders and not cry or scream."

"Since I was alone most of the time, I had to take care of myself" Tygra turned back to the marble floor.

"That's your sob story isn't it?"

"What?"

"You think that if you just tell my husband that story he'll open his arms for you? Well your wrong, runt!" she leaned in and her normal emerald eyes were dark and menacing. "You will never fool me with that story."

Tygra bit his lip and stood up, "What do you think I'm hiding? You think that I wanted this? No! I never did; where ever I go people whisper and stare at me as if I'm some sort of freak! And if you or your husband didn't want me here then why don't ya'll just leave me for dead!"

Leira slapped him, "How dare you speak to me like that!"

"Neither you nor the city want me here and I'm just, as what you would call, 'a defenseless child' So just throw me out, I'm tired of trying and fighting and you'll be happy while I'll go back to my life" he looked back to the queen and with his eyes told her, 'Just do it'

* * *

><p>"I deserve to be king!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, "I may not be your son but I'm blood!"<p>

"Lower your voice" Deitous hissed.

"Yes you may be blood, Xynol, but I did not choose you to be my heir."

"Sorry for wasting your time my king" the panther bowed and pulled Xynol out of the room.

"Hmmm."

"What is it Deitous?" Claudus asked.

"It's strange how the panther is Xynol's servant yet he is allowed to be present in a private matter." the snow leopard turned to his king.

"Yes it is, but I hope he never finds out who my true heir is."

Deitous said what was both on their minds "He saw Tygra as a stray and nothing more, not even the boy chosen over him as the heir."

~~They only see my stripes...~~

* * *

><p>~ All my life ~<p>

By: Bush

Watch your back as life comes over you  
>Choose your weapon before you have to<br>You dissapear in a sea of danger  
>If you're going, baby go faster<p>

I've seen you dance  
>I've seen you dance through the radio<br>For gold  
>You're going for gold again<p>

All my life  
>I have waited for this moment<br>All my life, tonight  
>Tonight<p>

Touch the sky because now we are weightless  
>Floating out into empty spaces<br>We are faceless, we are soldiers  
>We believe what you told us<p>

I've seen you dance  
>I've seen you dance through the radio<p>

All my life  
>I have waited for this moment<br>All my life, tonight  
>(Feelings don't die)<br>All my life  
>I have waited for this moment<br>All my life, tonight  
>(Ocean-sized)<p>

And I lose myself in you  
>And I lose myself in you<p>

All my life  
>I have waited for this moment<br>All my life tonight  
>(Feelings won't die)<br>We're running out of time  
>We've got to get this right<br>Here we are, here we are tonight  
>(Ocean-sized)<p>

All my life, tonight  
>(Ocean-sized)<br>All my life, tonight  
>(Ocean-sized)<p> 


	5. The Stripes are Judged

The Stripes are Judged

"Brother"

"What do you want now?"

The cub looked at his tanned hand and then his brothers' "Why don't you look like me?"

The older brother sighed and turned to the cub, "I don't look like you, 'cause I don't want to look like you!"

"Oh." The brother turned away and continued to trace the carvings on the slab wall. He was awed with its beauty until his hands came to view.

His acute hearing picked up the cub whispering "Why am I not like you? Why don't I look like you?"

'Easy, we're not the same, Lion O and you never want to be me or like me'

* * *

><p>Leira stared at the tiger his eyes told the whole story. She bit her lower lip and turned to the thrones.<p>

"You have the same sincerity, Claudus had when he was younger"

"I don't have to be told, I'll just walk out that door" Tygra replied over his shoulder as he walked to his 1st and only life.

Once he was gone Leira fell to her knees in despair. 'He is so much like him, is that why I can't accept him?' Many thoughts swam through her head but each waded to the same ocean; 'Is that why I can't accept him, no matter how much my heart hurts for him?'

"Leira!" a deep voice rumbled through the halls. Then two strong arms wrapped around her, "Leira, what's wrong? Tell me!"

"H-he's gone."

"What? Who, who's gone?"

"Tygra, h-he left."

The king was speechless and his eyes shut tight. "He didn't want to have a family, that's it that's why he left" he whispered to his queen, who in turn had her arms around him.

Deitous dropped his head in silent prayer for both the king and queen and, surprisingly the boy. Then he turned and left them alone. "Follow." he ordered the surrounding men.

Rain heavily fell from the heavens as Tygra ran, stripping his clothing, stripping himself of the 'fake' title. 'I'm not 'prince Tygra' and I will never be.' His legs ached but he ran and ran through the markets, people and their disgusted glances. His heart raced with every rapid step he took. When he reached a small cave, his 'home' the rain had already cleared revealing a crescent moon. He exhaled and propped his hands on his knees.

"I made it. I actually made it." he smiled and stood straight.

"You!"

Tygra whirled around and saw the bitter and spiteful woman.

"Why are you back? Did you spread your disease and your filth around the palace and city?" she yelled.

"Why do you hate me so much? What did I ever do to y-" blood replaced words. Tygra looked down and saw the hilt of a knife, he stumbled back.

"I swore to myself that if I ever saw you again, I would kill you." then she left, leaving Tygra to bleed to death.

"Why?" he asked weakly before collapsing in the mud. His vision blurred then everything went dark. 'I can't have one moment of happiness, can I?'

"No you cannot..." a voice answered.

* * *

><p>Two days later...<p>

The crowd cheered and howled as the King and Queen appeared on the balcony. Claudus raised a hand for silence, and a wave of it rushed over the crowd.

"My people, I'm sure you have all heard rumors about the prince." The people nodded and yelled 'yes' in unison. He opened his mouth again but was interrupted by his wife.

"As you all know the 3rd season is coming upon us" the crowd roared in approval "I'll gladly say that we will have our annual festivities!" She threw her hands in the air allowing the crowd to once more roar. She hid her face behind her arms and turned to her husband, "There, now the mood is lightened."

"Thank you, Leira" he said. When the roars finally died down the king spoke again, "I have chosen a new heir but first we must bow our heads at the death of Tygra." The people's stares were in different and none bowed their heads. Claudus saw the disrespect and cleared his throat, "I'm sure you all want to know the new heir to my throne."

"Is it another tiger stray?" one subject yelled.

Claudus froze and his wife saw it. Her green eyes narrowed, "Arrest her for obscurity!"

Two guards quickly caught her and hauled her away, "Obscurity, please. We all know that the family of lions takes in stray tigers. Oh and Leira did you have trouble scraping off the diseased things that tiger touched?"

Leira's fist clenched until the woman was out of sight, then she turned to her husband, "I'm sorry Claudus please continue."

His eyes swept over the crowd looking for his son, but when he saw no signs of the prince he sighed and continued, "My new heir is Xynol, the son of my sister." Silence was broken with cheering and roaring.

The heir is of Lion's blood  
>The heir is of Leo's descent<br>The heir is Leo's mane  
>The heir roars the mightiest of roars<br>The heir is the hero of war  
>The heir is Thundera's salvation.<p>

The verse was repeated as Xynol was emited to his throne.

"It took the death of the previous heir, for me to become Thundera's heir? When I am the blood of lion and in youre bloodline as well, Claudus" Xynol said as he passed Claudus. The king dropped his eyes and retreated back into the palace.

Xynol strutted and happily sat in his rightful throne, his sickly mother stood to his right and advised, "You need to start calling the king, father"

"Yes mother, but for you I will not call that hag of a woman mother." he sneered at the thought of Leira, he'd always seen her as a whore. A flick of his hand and his mother left, then the king entered. "Ahhh father I wanted to talk to you, about allowing slaves."

Deitous appeared behind Claudus, with a panther in his grasp. "I take it that this is your servant."

"-Slave, my mother had found him in a marsh, but he could not be my brother; he was and is not my equal." the prince explained "Now, release him."

Deitous growled, "You little runt-" Claudus stuck his right arm out.

"He's your prince and you will treat him as such." then he faced his new 'son' "No we will not take cat slaves"

The prince growled and the panther escaped Deitous's grip and like a blur ran to Xynol's side.

* * *

><p>Tygra lay painfully on his side and his golden eyes slowly opened seeing sunlight peeking through the tall trees. 'Where am I?' He had no recollection of what happened, but he did remember reaching out to a woman whose back was to him.<p>

"Oh, good you're awake." a male voice said. "Hmmm, maybe I should sit you up, since you're so hopeless" he sighed.

"W-what are you doing? Who-Argh!" Tygra groaned when the mystery guy pulled him up to a sitting position.

After a couple cries of pain Tygra turned to his savior, who was a black jackal dressed in a foreign waist wrap. He did look somewhat menacingly.

"Who are you?"

"The name's Reggae, from the god's land Egybtio" he said sheepishly. "And that was some nasty stab wound for a kid." Golden eyes shot open, he remembered; Calix's mother had stabbed him. "What's wrong, kid?" broke him of his thoughts.

"I'm not a kid."

"How old are you?"

"8."

"You still a kid" Reggae pulled out a small bag. He lightly pulled on the rope that tied it, and the bag opened. Tygra watched with curiosity obvious on his face.

Reggae saw his face and smirked,"This is the stuff I rubbed on your wound." He dunked his dark hand in the bag then reached over to Tygra's stomach, but the tiger flinched away. "You need it, so you don't get an infection."

Tygra shivered at the stranger's touch, but then realized that he had no clothes on. His eyes widened and he shrunk back.

"Here" The jackal handed him a wrap waist and cloak. Tygra easily took them and got dressed, but when he turned back Reggae wasn't there only another little sac.

"So this is the same stuff he used on me, huh?" he put the bag in his pocket and continued to walk. Reggae stepped out from the shadows and saw the young tiger leave. 'Good luck, for my gods have judged you and accepted you, unlike your own society. He perched an arm on a tree trunk then slowly disintergrated into black ash that blew away with the wind.

When the sun lay on the horizon pain shot up from Tygra's side and his hand quickly coiled around it. He grit his teeth, this pain was intense it was like nothing he had ever experienced. His mind then turned back to the sac, he quickly grabbed it, opened it and put on his wound, but the smell caught his attention. He brought the substance to his nose and accidently breathed it in. In a whirl he tried to spit or blow the stuff out of his nose.

The pain abruptly stopped and Tygra lifted the cloak to check his wound. His eyes widened when he saw that it was healed, completely. Suddenly Tygra's spine bent back, "What's happening?" his eyes shot open and then he bent painfully forward. His legs gave out under him and he began to claw at the earth repeatedly until his claws bled. He gasped for air before squeezing his eyes shut. "My eyes! My eyes!" His hands cupped his eyes, they burned and watered. When he removed his hands he saw that they were stained with blood. Even with bleeding hands and eyes he turned back to the sac, it had what he wanted, what he NEEDED.

He crawled to it and sniffed it all in, enjoying it's scent. Then he threw his head up in enlightment, this substance not only healed his wounds but it filled his empty void. It made him forget everything that happened in the last three weeks and it even made him forget how Calix's mother stabbed him and then left him to die. He even felt the warm, crimson tears slide down his cheeks.

"You're a filthy creature!" they had spat. "How can you enen step foot into our palace?" they yelled. "Your kind will always be at the bottom", they'd said, but he proved them wrong he had been royalty. HE had been chosen over a lion, so not all tigers were at the bottom.

"The subjects can never admitt that they were wrong, even if they were." Tygra smirked before his bleeding eyes closed into, for the first time, a beautiful slumber.

* * *

><p>~~Behind Closed Doors~~<br>By: Rise Against

Chairs thrown, tables toppled  
>Hands armed with broken bottles<br>Standing no chance to win, but  
>We're not running, we're not running<p>

There's a point I think we're missing  
>It's in the air we raise our fists in<br>In the smiles we cast eachother  
>My sister, my brother<p>

About the time we gave up hoping  
>We never find these locks still open<br>Stumbling on stones unturned  
>The hurt we all feel, we all have earned<p>

The lines we cross in search of change  
>But all they see is treason<p>

Although we have no obligation to stay alive  
>On broken backs, we beg for mercy, we will survive<br>(Break Out)  
>I won't be left here behind closed doors<p>

Bonfires burn like beacons  
>Guiding the lost and weakened<br>Flames dance on crashing waves  
>Guiding the ships who've gone astray<p>

Time out, let's stop and think this through  
>We've all got better things to do<br>Then talk in circles and run in place  
>Answers inches from my face<p>

Although we have no obligation to stay alive  
>On broken backs, we beg for mercy, we will survive<br>(Break Out)  
>I won't be left behind closed doors<p>

Black eyes, broken fingers  
>Blood drips and I let it run<br>Down my lips and to my swollen gums

When hope is non-existent  
>Our instincts all scream, "Run!"<br>We never turn our backs or bite our tounges

Although we have no obligation to stay alive  
>On our broken backs, we beg for mercy, we wil survive<br>(Break Out)  
>I won't be left here behind closed doors<br>(Behind Closed Doors)

Although we have no obligation to stay alive  
>On our broken backs, we beg for mercy, we will survive<br>(Break Out)  
>I won't be left behind closed doors<p> 


	6. Addicted

Additcted

"Am I wrong for being this way?"

He wrapped his hand delicately around the leopard lily's petals. The smell was so enchanting and sweet that saliva began forming below his tongue and a small, faint purr escaped his throat. It called him like a siren of nature. 'So sweet' he thought. With his thumb and forefinger he grasped the black speckled petal and yanked it off. Suddenly his void returned and he began pulling and tearing away at the once pretty little flowers with force and no regret he tore at the other flowers when the sole flower was not enough, "Where is it! Where is it!" After ripping all the flowers to shreds he swallowed and stood to look and the damage he'd done.

"Again..." he sighed, it began to get harder and harder to control himself, he wanted it, he needed it. He closed his eyes in shame. 'What's wrong with me? Why can't I stop?' but deep inside he knew that it had been an obsession that had turned into a necessity.

* * *

><p>Deitous cracked his neck and let the morning rays swallow his naked, muscular body.<p>

"You should get up earlier, since you are the 'head'" He turned to see the queen leaning in the doorway.

He yawned then walked to her, "It's disrespectful to stare especially further down." A sly smile appeared on his face as he snaked his arms around her waist and leaned in, "Such a manipulative woman you are my queen."

She smiled and ran her hands through his white mane before pulling him down to her and kissing him. "There's more things hidden in us, than what we let show." she whispered before pulling away. His smirk somehow widened and his blue eyes glinted with mischief, "I'll see what you have hidden, Leira." His claws dug into her back when he tugged her closer to him. Then his lips met hers and again a smirked appeared when he caught glance of a male figure before shutting the door.

Claudus remembered that day, he lost trust in her and she hadn't, noticed. He knew Deitous had been a womanizer but he had accepted the snow leopard for his abilities not his personal life, yet he never suspected that the commander would sleep with his wife. He sighed and turned his attention to the new heir, Xynol who was practicing his fighting skills with the supposed 'slave'.

"My king" he recognized the gruff voice, but didn't turn. "A riot broke out in the city when the wolf merchants arrived."

"Hmmm, I thought they said they'd be arriving around evening."

"I know but I guess they're the kind who likes to arrive early."

"Well, tell your men to guard them and stop the riot." he said flatly, no longer watching Xynol.

"Yes my king" he lightly bowed and left.

The king jumped from the balcony into the courtyard, landing on his feet with a silent thud. Both Xynol and his slave turned to him, "Nice of you to join us father." Xynol greeted while his slave just nodded in acknowledgement.

"You two are quite impressive, what combat skills do you follow?"

"Deadly aim and speed."

* * *

><p>...In the Market...<p>

Deitous swung his sword and pointed it to the crowd. "These wolves are important and if any of you attack them, it WILL bring on a war and I will have no choice but to take fathers, husbands and brothers to an early grave."

"There is no need for threats." Deitous turned to the speaker, an old white wolf with glazed eyes who raised his hand in peace.

The leopard nodded and sheathed his sword and his men too did the same. "I am sorry if I offended any of you."

"Do not worry for we have met others who are more unwelcoming" the wolf chuckled. Deitous took the free time to look over the wolves; they all differed in height, age, weight and gender. "Son of Leo, do not judge by appearance."

"I didn't mean to-" The leopard's cheeks reddened, which lead to hearty laughter from the wolves. Afterwards Deitous showed them respect by showing them around the market. He was mainly surprised that a blind old wolf (or the other wolves for that matter) had never eaten the flesh of bats. He was also taught the ways of the wolves and how their belief was based on unity and nurturing.

"Deitous, we need to speak with Claudus, show us to him."

"Yes." without hesitation he led them to the palace and into Claudus' meeting quarters.

Once the meeting began Deitous was asked to leave by the king. But before leaving one of the wolves caught his arm, "What the-"

"You hide like weasel deceives." a blue tinted she-wolf threatened. Deitous looked over her then yanked his arm away. His nose scrunched in disgust and he walked away."Ingannatore, utente!" she spat in her own language behind him.

The snow leopard's eye ticked and he whirled around to face her, letting out a low but lethal growl. The she wolf said no more and followed the others into the room. Once all wolves were gone, Deitous' posture stiffened and his pupils became slits. "Disgusting animals", he spat softly.

* * *

><p>"Sav, tell me when you see her."<p>

"Yes master" the panther nodded as he zoomed in front and leaped with agility to the top of a 14 foot building.

Xynol watched his slave and smirked, he was loyal and, as much as he didn't want to admit it, strong. 'But he will never be my equal', he would say this to himself every day and night because it was the truth; cats overthrew the other animals but lions were superior to any other cat. But soon he caught glimpse of black, "Report."

"I saw her just over da building, she's unarmed." Sav responded before taking off once again. Xynol sprinted across the yard to her. Instantly he saw the dark gray woman.

"I'm sure you accomplished your job?" she nodded

"I have his blood on my clothes as proof."

"Good. Take your money and go." the woman took no time in scrambling for the money and running off, talking to herself.

"She's mad" Xynol turned to Sav, who stood watching the woman leave.

"I know, but she gets the job done." Xynol turned to leave with a sadistic smile plastered on his face.

* * *

><p>Eyes blood shot, lips busted and bleeding, fur matted and crimson encircling. That's what he saw. He turned away disgusted with his own reflection. But that wasn't enough he knew that it was still there, he had to end it. He raised his fist and slammed it into the creek causing the face to ripple out. He shut his eyes, why did the truth have to hurt so much?<p>

"It hurts because it's the truth."

His eyes shot open and he saw the ripples come back together to show the face. "Who said that?"

"You see me here and yet you still ask. You have much uncertainty don't you?" the face's lips moved.

Tygra was speechless until he forced out, "W-who are you?"

"I am many things child" Tygra's mind raced, where had he heard someone call him child? A picture then snapped in his mind, the elder tigress from the palace. "But I have one purpose; to make you see the truth and do not run."

"Why would I run?"

"That is what you have been doing. Before you could run on choice but now you run on obsession. You've become-"

"I still run on choice, not obsession."

The face then reconstructed itself in the form of Reggae and the voice deepened, "You became addicted just to run away from the pain and problems."

"That's not true I'm not running and I'm not addicted." Tygra's eyes burned and watered.

"I know that you used the healing powder as a drug."

"You left it there so I used it."

"You used it to forget."

"Shut up! You don't know what I've been through, so you don't have any say! And I don't even know who you are!"

The jackal's eyes began to glow, and Tygra watched helplessly as he rose from the water. "Before, you asked me who I was. I am your judgment."

Golden eyes glazed over, the jackal was in some way a part of him. "And I'm not about to just stand here and let you run away and self destruct."

The tiger looked up to Reggae and glared, "You were the shadows in the labyrinth, weren't you?"

"Yes, and I was the one who led you out of it"

"Go away, I don't need a jackal's help- I don't need any help."

"Your right, you need Leo's help."

Tygra's jaw ticked, he hated that star. It never shone brightly in his world and when it would it was to gloat. When he looked around he didn't see Reggae anymore. He took in a deep breath and decided to never look at his reflection again. But several questions remained; Why was his judgment a jackal or a dog for that matter? Why DID Reggae even want to help him? And most of all, why did he feel that the jackal was right about him being addicted? But addicted to what, exactly? Running?

In his deep thoughts he hadn't realized that his eyes cried crimson. Hunger began to overtake him, he needed to fill the void. His body shook violently and his breathing became fast and shallow. "Where is it?" he screamed and his legs pumped with force as he took off completely hazed with the idea of filling the void.

Through the branches and brambles he ran, getting cuts and scrapes along the way. But soon the strength drained away and weak, he fell to his knees. Sweat glistened in his matted fur. He swallowed painfully and slowly turned to the sky. There was Leo, brighter than ever. It was gloating, and Tygra could even hear his laughter. Then his body collapsed into the grass. "Do you feel me now, Reggae?" Tygra weakly called before the heavens cried again.

Raggae could feel Tygra's pain and void. "Again you run, Tygra but this time through exhaustion. Addiction isn't always physical."

"I don't know, all I do know is..."

* * *

><p>~~Addicted~~<br>By:Saving Abel

I'm so addicted to  
>All the things you do<br>When your going down on me  
>In between the sheets<br>All the sounds you make  
>With every breath you take<br>Its unlike anything  
>when you're loving me<p>

Oh girl lets take it slow  
>so as for you well you know where to go<br>I want to take my love and hate you till the end

Its not like you to turn away  
>from all the bullshit i cant take<br>It's not like me to walk away

I'm so addicted to all the things  
>you do when your going down on me<br>In between the sheets  
>all the sounds you make with every breathe you take<br>Its unlike anything  
>when you're loving me<p>

Yeah

I know when it's getting rough  
>all the times we spend<br>when we try to make  
>this love something better than<br>just making love again  
>its not like you to turn away<br>all the bullshit i cant take  
>just when I think I can walk away,<p>

I'm so addicted to all the things  
>you do when your going down on me<br>In between the sheets  
>all the sounds you make<br>with every breathe you take  
>its unlike anything<p>

I'm so addicted to the things you do  
>when your going down on me<br>All the sounds you make with every breath you take  
>its unlike anything when you're loving me<br>when you're loving me

I cannot make it through  
>all the things you do<br>theres just got to be more to you and me

I'm so addicted to all the things you do  
>when your going down on me<br>In between the sheets  
>all the sounds you make with every breath you take<br>its unlike anything  
>its unlike anything<p>

I'm so addicted to  
>all the things you do<br>when your going down on me

All the sounds you make with every breath  
>you take its unlike anything<br>I'm so addicted to you  
>addicted to you<p> 


	7. His Gratification, His Sorrow

His Gratification, His Sorrow

* * *

><p>"The new heir has power, money and<br>anything he wants  
>In the palm of his hand"<p>

Every step taken was heavier than the last. Mud and blood stained his already matted fur. His usually bright eyes were dull with pain and hunger.

'Reggae.'

'What do you want, tiger?' the jackal snapped.

'Before, you said you wanted to help me...'

'So? You rejected my help'

Tygra ignored him and continued, 'Kill me.'

Reggae didn't respond.

'I know you can manifest yourself so kill me. That's the way you can help me.'

'You are too young to be thinking that way.'

The young tiger didn't respond, and just trudged on through the mud and rain. 'Humph! Too young yeah right, I've been old enough to get stabbed. I'm a man now.'

* * *

><p>Xynol licked his lips as he watched Maielda sit apart from the others. Ever since that day he was introduced to her, he declared that she would be his. And sensual thoughts began playing in his mind, after or better yet, before they were married.<p>

"You should tell her."

"No it's too soon and what would mother think if she saw me getting too close to Maielda?"

"You're planning on makin-"

"I guess, well at least until she grows gray and fat."

"My prince in my beliefs, women are to be treated with the upmost respect and not have true relations until wedlock." Sav explained.

Annoyed, Xynol turned to face his slave. "Don't be stupid, of course I'll ask her hand in marriage when we're both old enough."

"I will leave you to yourself."

"You got offended." he scoffed.

"No, not at all sometimes I just wonder how I can serve someone like you."

The lion prince's jaw ticked, "You're my slave." The panther bowed respectfully and retreated into the shadows. 'Hmm, panthers.'

...At the Palace...

Leira dipped her toe into the water. With a sigh, she unrobed and slid down the marble side into the warm, soothing water. A small smile formed on her lips, but quickly disappeared when she thought about the death of Tygra. 'Even though he was tiger, it didn't mean had to die.' But Leira was no idiot, she knew that it was a hate crime and she already had a person in mind, 'What these people do now a days.'

"My queen"

She turned to the silver armored head, "What do you want, Deitous?"

"I want to know what the wolves told Claudus."

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"He won't talk to me."

"What makes you think I know? And what would make me tell you if I did know?"

The snow leopard sighed and stepped forward only to be burned by Leira's glare, "You can glare at me all you want, Leira but I came to talk about your husband." The queen's brow raised in slight interest, "He's been keeping to himself lately, too much actually."

"Why would you care how he acts? You should know since you are also a man. Or do you just want Claudus to tell you everything like he used to?"

Deitous narrowed his blue eyes at her, "Just tell me Leira."

The queen turned away from him.

"My queen!"

"Leave, that's an order."

"Please, Leira..." his fists clenched when he received no answer from her. With impulse he ran to her, jumped to stand over her and tightly gripped her shoulders. "Tell me damn it!" he shook her causing water to splash all over, but he knew the servants would clean that up. His yes widened when the queen pushed him and his back made contact with the marble tub wall. She stood up and bent down to face him.

"Never come near me like that again, Deitous or I'll make sure you're stripped of everything even the clothes on your back." she growled, dangerously low.

* * *

><p>The sky was brightly lit with stars and the whole world seemed to be in haze. The lone tiger walked through the tall grasses but he could still hear the fray that had broken out because of hate towards tigers. 'At 8 I already lost everything. My 'home', my only friend, and a possible family that I took for granted.'<p>

'Yes, you have lost everything.' The jackal answered.

'Reggae, since you seem wise answer me this; Why does the whole world turn away tigers?'

He could hear the jackal chuckle, 'You think tigers are the only ones who get looked down on? What about the vultures, seals, and the camels? They could be the richest beings but the would still be looked down upon.'

'So I'll always be at the bottom, no matter what?'

The jackal stayed silent for a minute before answering, 'Yes.'

Soon the fray escaped Tygra's ears, which left him relieved. He would've thanked the gods for the beige cloak he wore, but the gods were the ones who damned him and his kind, espcially Leo. As he walked a chilling breeze washed over him and he pulled the cloak closer. But Tygra started to get concerned when Reggae hadn't lectured him or hadn't spoken to him at all.

"You there, Reggae?" he asked aloud.

There was no answer, but Tygra was too tired to care and his eye lids began to shut. 'So tired...Too tired...'

'The truth will be like a million snakes with swords for fangs!' a voice hissed.

Tygra began stumbling and tripping over his own feet as though he were drunk. "What the-" He began seeing shades of gray and black when the color bled out.

'Yes fall into the dream realm. Let its hands touch you, hold you, caress you. Fall into it's arms, fall into the dream realm. Yes, fall into the dream realm.' the voice cooed.

The tiger collapsed onto the dirt instantly closing his eyes, "Yes..." he whispered.

...The Labyrinth...

Tygra panted as the large vein covered walls towered over him. "Why am I here? Reggae!"

"You seem to confuse me with someone else." Tygra swallowed when a shadow casted over him. His mouth went dry and he slowly turned to the speaker but only saw a pair of glowing red eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. "So this is what children dream of? Hmm, how interesting."

"Who are you?"

If the eyes had a smile it would've smirked, "Reggae won't be sharing your thoughts for a while."

"What did you do to him?"

"Don't worry it's just for the moment." the eyes reassured. "Such a bond in such a short time."

"Why am I here?" Tygra stepped back when the eyes drew closer.

"Calix's mother didn't randomly attack you, and it wasn't vandetta."

Golden eyes narrowed, "What are you saying..."

* * *

><p>Claudus paced back and forth, a serious look on his face. Dawn was approaching and he hadn't gotten any sleep since the night before. Two slender hands came behind and slid up to wrap around his shoulder.<p>

"Claudus, maybe today we can try to have a son or daughter." her voice was unusually soft. He didn't answer her, and only pulled away from her embrace. "Why do you keep walking away from me?" she pleaded more than asked, behind him.

"Enough Leira! I have to think of the Xynol's safety!"

"You're thinking of the brat? Instead of having a family?"

"Having a Family? Who would be the father of that child, Leira?" Claudus overturned his desk and turned to face his wife with accusation burning in his eyes.

"What are you talking about? It would be you, Claudus! YOU would be the father of the child!" the queen stared at him.

The king turned away from her, she didn't know. "Never mind", he muttered. Both stayed silent until Claudus spoke again "He's been pursued for the past couple weeks, Leira. He turns every corner and there's the same person he saw at the corner before."

He turned back but the queen had already left. "Leira it's just not that easy anymore" He looked down at the floor and saw broken glass and his broken reflection. He was more muscular, he had a thicker red colored mane and his scars showed countless battles fought and won. "I-I just can't."

...The school grounds...

Sav leapt across the sky from rooftop to rooftop, looking out for his master's pursuer. With every agile leap he felt free...something he hadn't felt in a long time. But he put that feeling aside and looked through the crowds of people. Nothing.

After Sav finished he returned to his paranoid master's side at the empty courtyard.

"Master Xynol, I didn't see him anywhere."

His yellow eyes lowered to Xynol's side; on each wrist there was a claw like blade, which the prince would hide underneath his sleeve. He started carrying hidden weapons when he noticed the person following him.

"Good you can rest if you want."

"Prince are-"

"Just go."

The panther bowed and ran into the building. Xynol sighed in relief and relaxed his whole body. "It's true; I am of too high of importance to be killed and I'm too young to die." he smirked and turned towards the gate to the market.

"Xynol..." sweat slid down his brow when he heard his name being spat out like that. Whoever it was, they hated him even to the point of committing murder in broad daylight.

A crow's cry slashed through the sky, as Xynol stood paralytic with the pursuer nowhere to be seen.

"Look, we can come to an agreement I'll give you as much as you want. But please... Don't kill me"

"Lauva nekad samazinās, tīģeris nekad kāpumu" the tongue in which he spoke was slave's language. 'How would he know that tongue?' His ears were filled with blade slicing air, making his fur stand on end...

{Weeks earlier}

His heart burned with hate while his mind with 'Why?'. He clenched his fist and swore to the sky; it was his time to rise and theirs to fall. But when he was face to face with the blades of his choosing, he couldn't do it. He only knew non violence. But when he picked up the one with an integrate black hilt, he smiled, 'This is the one', he thought.

Soon he sought after his prey, and followed it. He made it scared, paranoid and run at the slightest noise. The first time he followed it was at the crowded market, where it was easily detected by it's apperal. At first it thought that it was just a coincidence that it saw him everywhere it went but then, like they all do, it realized that it was not a coincidence.

The other times were slightly harder to find it but he quickly found it. Then he had to change his tactics when it brought some help, so he began hiding in the shadows and moved like a blurr. So in the shadows he stayed, watching, thinking, hating. It ran and it ran, at times even avoiding going outside all together. It was scared of him yet it had never seen him.

The shadows were his new home until he decided it was time to enter the light...

...Present...

"You tried to kill me!" He held his blade to the prince's throat.

"Tigers deserve to be extinct, they're nothing!" his eyes were crazed and he pushed forward only to have the blade slice his neck.

Tygra's hood had long fallen in his fight with Xynol, but now he had him pinned. "But why? I've done nothing to you!"

The lion smiled, clawing at the dirt. In a whirl he grabbed a clump of earth and threw it into Tygra's face. Tygra instantly fell back, in blinding pain and began scraping at the dirt, not watching as Xynol stood up and unsheathed his wrist blade with a _Clank! _

Tygra pointed his dagger-blade at the approaching Xynol. His golden eyes stung from the dirt and he swallowed when Xynol towered over him. The lion smirked and knocked the blade out of Tygra's hand before putting his own blade at the tiger's throat. "I'll always be higher than you tiger! In both strength and rank."

"You don't deserve to be the heir; you'll just enslave anything under you."

"Everything." he corrected. "And you do?"

"No, I don't deserve to be heir" Tygra looked down at the little grass that grew in that courtyard. The lion new he had won, "But you don't deserve it either!" Tygra shot up and now both held in a lock. The blade to Tygra's throat and ferocious claws at Xynol's already bleeding neck.

Xynol sheathed his weapon, while Tygra kept his up, "Fine, you win son of Tygus" The lion put his hands up in surrender, but when Tygra didn't drop his weapon, "What? You're going to kill me? Even when I'm defenseless?"

"You deserve to die; you killed your own father and you're planning on killing Claudus" Tygra's eyes flashed with an unreadable expression.

"Hmm, yea you're right. Let's see that's when I was 10."

Tygra's eyes widened: he could just casually say that he killed his father?

"You're still young around 9? No, no around 8." he gave a toothy smile. Tygra's head was trying to understand everything, then pain shot up his cheek and stomach. Xynol had punched him while he was thinking. "I'm not gonna give my throne to a kid! Espcially a tiger!" the black aurora appeared again and he shot at Tygra, repeatedly punching him. 3, 2, his punches increased in both speed and force. 1, the last and strongest punch. "See you in hell, Tygra."

Tygra, like a ragdoll, flew across into the wall. He was speechless and in agony, his attempt to kill Xynol failed. 'I-I'm weak I-'

"The difference between you and me is that I'm actually worth something and I have a true place in life." Xynol called across the yard.

The lone tiger coughed up blood, while adrenaline numbed the pain. He knew that this time there was a bigger crater than from before. He looked up, "Why? Why do you do this to me? I'm too young! I know before I called myself a man, but I'm too young to feel this way! Please, just tell me why..." his head fell and tears began sliding down his cheeks.

"What happened here?" a voice demanded.

Xynol crossed his arms over his chest, "He was trying to kill me. He stayed in the shadows..."

"While I was left for dead.  
>What do I have?<br>Solitude  
>Insecurities<br>Agony  
>All in the palm of my hand"<p>

* * *

><p>~Stay in Shadow~<br>By: Finger 11

So cold that you cannot cope  
>With a frozen heart<br>I guess we blow apart  
>I guessed it from the start<p>

Stay in shadow  
>I'll run this world out<br>Stay in shadow  
>It's running out of time<br>Stay in shadow  
>I want to watch it drown<br>Stay in this now

Don't say because you can't  
>Say what we should have been<br>Don't show what I resent  
>Don't know cause I forget<p>

So cruel to be so blind  
>Darkness was on my side<br>Now that you've come and gone  
>I know where I belong<p>

Stay in shadow  
>I'll run this world out<br>Stay in shadow  
>It's running out of time<br>Stay in shadow  
>I want to watch it drown<br>Stay in this now

Light is leaving as I watch you go  
>Light is leaving inside of my soul(2X)<p>

Stay in shadow  
>I'll run this world out<br>Stay in shadow  
>It's running out of time<br>Stay in shadow  
>I want to watch it drown<br>Stay in this now

I want to watch it drown  
>I want to watch it drown<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Sav and Xynol are both 13, sorry if I made him seem younger. If you have Q's just ask!:)


	8. Tygra's Diary

Tygra's Diary

* * *

><p>"I ask myself everyday; Why do I go through hell's fire? When I'm so young?"<p>

Day 1

Isabella. Isabella... was the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes. She stood at the edge of my makeshift bed or whatever surface it was. Her gaze was filled with sympathy. Her lips moved, she was speaking, but I heard none of it, all I did hear was an annoying buzzing.

"You'll be temporary... Tygra... My prince..."

I only heard bits and pieces but my eyes widened when I heard the last two words. "I'm not that anymore." I mumbled, knowing that it was the honest truth.

I feel painfully numb, if that even exists, after everything she told me.

Day 2

Isabella had insisted that I stay there, stating that I wasn't 'properly' healed yet, but the truth was that she couldn't risk herself by letting the thought to be dead tiger to roam around the city. So I did stay to not face the wrath of Isabella. During which I was forced to do healing excerises; pull ups, pushups and even hang upside down. All while, she told me what bones were broken, what organs were bruised, how many cuts I had, how deep they were and how I also had a dislocated disk and my arm was broken.

The pretty puma also tried to make me eat some of her home remedy, which ended up spewed all over the floor. Her beauty and mind make up for cooking or lack of 'house wife' material. After that Isabella forced me to go to sleep when the sun hadn't even set yet. But as I laid there I thought about everything that had happened in the past few weeks; I had been adopted by the king, been rejected by the people (even as their prince), but what got under my skin the most was the fact that I could drop so low as to attempt murder.

Everything was so screwed up. I wish Claudus hadn't adopted me, I wish he hadn't adopted me! Those words repeated in my mind over and over like a never ending cycle of regret. But there was nothing I could do. Then my lids became heavy and drooped over my eyes, the sleep was just too sweet to resist.

Day 3

I hugged my knees close to my chest. My heart was racing and I could feel the cold sweat slide down my fur. I tried to scream, but my mouth was dry. I tried to run but my legs were frozen. I tried to breathe but my lungs were airless. My gaze darted to the wall and I clenched clumps of my striped hair. Fear boiled inside me, I don't even know why.

'Weak, pathetic tiger.' the voice hissed in my ear, it was the same one from before. 'Yes, you remember... I told you truth and I warned you about truth!'

"Just... get out of my head!" I yelled.

'No... You need someone to lean on, brat!' it taunted. 'You're weak; you have no place in life, no rank, no home and no one to rely on... You're all alone in this cold world.'

I tried to block it out, but the more it hissed the more I listened.

Soon I lay there, with my back perched up against the south wall. Saliva hanged loosely from my lip while my mind was blank. I was paralytic and not entirely there...

Day 4-9

According to Isabella, I'd begun to have episodes, very violent episodes. She'd said that I had even tried to commit suicide, during one of those episodes. And each time she told me that I had the same blank, yet knowing look.

"Your emotions were clouded but you also looked like you knew what you were doing." were her exact words. I'd always just shrug it off since I never remembered what happened, anyways.

Day 10

I continued with my recuperation but the pain from the fight with Xynol still throbbed now and then. But constantly I was reminded (by Isabella) of how stupid I was for trying to kill him. My reasons for fighting always fell onto deaf ears. But even though my care taker was a very nagging one, she did treat me well and I slowly began to feel things towards her.

Day 11

My cheek burned from her slap. I had tried to kiss her but she rejected me, gods how stupid I had felt! And I had to turn away from her, I didn't want to show my glistening eyes or how deeply hurt I was; she had been the first woman I had felt that way for, but she just... I can't even explain it. My heart hurt and I could even hear it crying out tears of blood.

I had it all planned out, how stupid I was... I was going to tell her, then she would tell me she felt the same way, and we would kiss, then we would go on from there. I felt so stupid, the plan was stupid, she was stupid, the whole damn world was stupid! And to make it worse, she began yelling at me and telling me how far apart in age we were and how it would never work.

She tore my heart out, and then threw it back in my face. How stupid I was.

Day 12

After the incident she tried to make it up to me by bringing me lavish foods and gifts, but I refused to talk to her or even look at her. So the only contact we made was her bringing me food or other health remedies. I also refused to eat her disgusting cooking, which made her sad and quickly leave. I would always smile, I wanted her to feel that way it was the least she could do since she made me feel even worse. But deep inside I felt guilty but it would quickly subside.

"The only contact; you bringing things to me, and then leaving."

...Fast Forward...

"What's wrong with mom?"

"She has fever."

"Well why aren't you helping her?"

I looked through the crack of the door to see the sick queen laying limply on the bed. I closed my eyes and turned back to the halls, "She's not my concern."

His blue-green gaze burned through my back, I know, how could I be so cold?

"Lion-O" I stopped with my back still to him.

"Yea?" Lion-O replied.

"She can take care of herself." I softly reassured, looking over my shoulder to my now 6 year old brother. 'She can take care of herself' I kept telling myself. 'She can, I know- I hope, for Lion-O.'

...Present...

Day 13

My body no longer ached as much as it used to and neither did my heart, but I still refused to talk to her. Slowly I began walking normal and my arm's bone even set back into place. I was ready to show them all, I was ready to show them that I'm not dead and that I am the true heir.

After Isabella dropped off some supplies and tried to apologize again, I left. She saw me leave, I know she did, but the puma did nothing to stop me.

"Thirteen days healing, each day understanding more and more.  
>Understanding pain.<br>Understanding regret.  
>Understanding fear.<br>Understanding hopelessness.  
>Understanding stupidity.<br>Understanding self loathing and loss."

"And every night I answer; It's a way of life..."

* * *

><p>~~Diary Of Jane~~<br>By: Breaking Benjamin

If I had to  
>I would put myself right beside you<br>So let me ask  
>Would you like that?<br>Would you like that?

And I don't mind  
>If you say this love is the last time<br>So now I'll ask  
>Do you like that?<br>Do you like that?

No!

Something's getting in the way.  
>Something's just about to break.<br>I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
>So tell me how it should be.<p>

Try to find out what makes you tick.  
>As I lie down<br>Sore and sick.  
>Do you like that?<br>Do you like that?

There's a fine line between love and hate.  
>And I don't mind.<br>Just let me say that  
>I like that<br>I like that

Something's getting in the way.  
>Something's just about to break.<br>I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
>As I burn another page,<br>As I look the other way.  
>I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane.<br>So tell me how it should be.

Desperate, I will crawl  
>Waiting for so long<br>No love, there is no love.  
>Die for anyone<br>What have I become?

Something's getting in the way.  
>Something's just about to break.<br>I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
>As I burn another page,<br>As I look the other way.  
>I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for short chapter!


	9. No More

No more  
>Three days grace<p>

"I don't want to be this  
>I don't want to do this<br>I don't- I can't"  
>He prayed and begged but no one answered him.<p>

* * *

><p>He watched as a man fought against the royal guards, only to get beaten with rods. While his wife was forced away from his family, leaving the three scared children to stand on their own. The father screeched in his native language as he was hauled away, while the wife groveled and cried at the guards' feet. They only sneered and kicked her. She fell on her side crying hysterically now, before she was also hauled away.<p>

'It's worse now...' his eyes sadly drifted forward. It was worse to see how people treated him in person.

* * *

><p>Claudus dragged his feet into the main hall. He saw the heir sitting in his throne, drinking wine and laughing, "Xynol, you're only the heir you can't have people arrested for what they are."<p>

The laughing stopped and the heir turned to him, "It's not my doing, Claudus, it's the Gods' will." A crazed smile appeared the prince's face.

"You dare deny the Gods' existence, brat?" Deitous appeared from behind the king.

"Hmm, I should've had you killed."

"I'm still here and I'm not abiding a deranged heir."

"There's always Sav, leopard." the prince smirked and took the goblet to his lips.

Deitous growled and reached for his blade but Claudus put a hand up, "Xynol, Maielda was executed today."

The prince dropped the goblet before any of the bitter, red fluid was drunk. Both of the men watched as the prince sat there quiet and unmoving.

"She was killed because-"

"I sent guards to her home." he popped his knuckles and turned back to Claudus and Deitous. "She refused to be my wife, so I had her killed."

Claudus' eyes widened, "No- no, y-you couldn't of gone that far!"

"Yes I did and I still would. This is all mine, all of it. And if I have to get my hands dirty then so be it." Sav and three other panthers appeared from the shadows and circled the two men. "So father, stand down or I'll kill your whore and any of your loved ones who are still breathing."

He stood there helpless, all of the world's weight seemed to be on his shoulders; all the problems, the disputes, the tears and death were whirling around him. "My king" the snow leopard whispered. "We can't take the risk."

"I will not surrender to him and let all these people suffer!"

"The people will suffer more without a merciful king! The next generation will be enslaved if you rebel here, my king." Deitous tried to reason with him, it was true the king couldn't give the crown to Xynol but if he rebelled then there would be no savior, no hero. The king cleared his throat and the fumbling prince stood.

"Fine, I stand down, but on one condition-"

"There is no negotiating."

"I am still older and wiser than you Xynol and as you put it, 'We are blood'. My one and only condition; you can't enslave your people."

The prince pondered the thought and then locked eyes with Sav. Almost immediately the panther back away, followed by the others. Xynol himself walked back to his throne and sat down with a serious look on his face, "You two can leave now."

Claudus began walking away before he turned back and shot a glare at Xynol.

* * *

><p>Tygra walked past several little huts that some cats called homes, but to him they were shelter from the snow, the wind and the rain. There was a chilling breeze that made him shudder, 'Damn these open places.'<p>

'Damn you.'

Golden eyes widened, he recognized that voice! 'Reggae? Reggae is that you?'

"Yes it is."

Wait something wasn't right, he didn't hear the voice echo like it usually did. He turned his gaze to his right and there stood the proud black jackal. The jackal smirked sheepishly but uncertainty was plastered on the tiger's face.

"Where were you?"

"I was in your head."

"No, I mean where were you when I had episodes?" Tygra whirled around to face the jackal.

"You got through it, tiger."

"Barely, I almost stained my hands with blood."

"So? You were going to kill Xynol so what difference does it make if you killed now?" the jackal spat.

"The point is you left me alone, do you honestly think that I can go through something like this-"

"Tiger, you talk as though you are afraid to be alone."

"I'm not!" Tygra yelled he was going to let his so called collected emotions and spill them all out, right then and there. "You know what? I'm so damn tired of everyone rejecting me because of these stripes that 'supposedly' stain my fur!" The jackal stepped back surprised at the tiger's outburst. "You act as though you don't know what happened!"

"What! What happened that has gotten you so angry?"

"The voice, that damn voice whispered and hissed in my ear telling me everything that YOU hadn't told me!"

The jackal stayed silent and so did Tygra. The tension could be felt as if Third earth rumbled. The darkness that dawned made Tygra's eyes glow bright gold with, fury.

'Not everything is meant to be known young prince.' He turned away and his dark figure dissipated east, west, north and south. Tygra was alone again but the fury still boiled in him. He was going to take his anger out on Xynol, no matter what it took.

* * *

><p>...2 Days Later...<p>

Xynol sat in his throne with a bored expression. His hand rested idly on his tan-furred left hand and looked over the council; most were chattering while some, in silence, were sitting with seriousness plastered on their old wrinkled faces. The ones who were serious were strong and possibly brave while the chatterboxes were the idle and weak, but trying to cover their weakness (and bribing him) with being comfortable in his presence.

'It's all mine...' he repeated several times. But his patience was running very thin since the damned lion hadn't arrived yet.

"Where is my father?" he stood turning his glare over to the whore.

She gladly turned to him, "I don't know, Xynol."

The heir hissed, "Know your place, woman!"

The heir clenched his fists and plopped back down into his throne. Front heavy doors were thrown open and all the council turned their gazes to the mighty king and his guard.

"I'm here Xynol."

"Finally-Claudus were the hell-"

The lion roared his mighty roar and hushed all the whispering council. Every gaze widened when they realized that the king was covered in crimson as well as Deitous and his men. The guard fanned around to form a circle and each man faced a council member.

"Claudus what's-" An old Cheetah approached and challenged the king. But the lion turned and growled again leaving the old cheetah silent and to shrink in fear. No other council member spoke and all shrunk back when his gaze fell on them.

'I see...' Xynol started. 'So I guess you figured out. You aren't as stupid as I thought you were father.'

The lion stood proudly on the ThunderCat sigma with all fearful eyes on him. "I gave you everything I could and still you betray me, all of you. How many generations has it been since my forefathers lead this city?" He stopped and turned to his wife who nodded for him to continue. "What would Leo think if he saw this?"

"Even if Leo came down to see his city, what would he think if he saw a tiger as an heir?" One cat yelled and then yells of agreement filled the palace main hall.

"Leo may not be pleased, but he wanted the cats and other animals to live peacefully."

"Says the man covered in slaughtered Cat's blood." another called. Screeches broke the air when Deitous tackled one of Xynol's guard. Soon a fray ensued and every cat present leaped over the small walls and attacked each other. Fury was showed with every ounce of blood spilled, and the traitor's blood splattered the walls as well as the blood of loyalty.

Leira pulled a dagger when a jaguar pointed a blade to her throat. "I'm your queen..." she cooed.

"Not anymore, hag." a furrow appeared above her brow and she leapt at him with intense force, then she made herself a very nice jaguar print.

Hisses, yowls and growls were heard as each Cat defended themselves. Then as fast as the fray started it ended. All stood panting, covered in blood and whirled around when the front gates were thrown open, revealing a cloaked figure.

Xynol stood and yelled, "Who are you?"

"This is how you run your court? With blood?" the figure entered and looked to his left and right.

"Hmm and you think you could do better?"

"I'm not a king, but If I were I would never let you breathe again, Xynol." the voice dripped with venom. Gasps swallowed the entire hall as he slowly pulled his hood down.

Sav held his staff tensely to his side as he secured the perimeter. The night had already fallen and all the people had already locked themselves in their homes. The panther sighed, he hated this, he hated being Xynol's guard. Every time he thought of the prince his dark fur would crawl. But then he leapt through the trees and back to the palace. He knew his master needed aid and with a soft grunt he put his bitterness aside.

...Back in the Palace...

The panther stood in horror as he saw the tiger standing there, BREATHING there.

"Sav, wipe the smudge from the canvas." Xynol ordered as he still stared at the tiger. The panther's previous thoughts subsided and he nodded before running towards Tygra, with spear sharpened and ready to cut through stripped flesh.

Tygra's eyes passed over the remaining standing cats, including Claudus; the king stood speechless with teary eyes, he was happy to see him. A small murmur of hope lingered in his chest, but he turned back to Xynol. Once he did he felt a strong pain in his right cheek.

"Tygo, yo will not pass fourther." Sav declared as he dragged Tygra. Tygra's eyes blurred but he wasn't going to fail, he let the cloak float away and he hit the panther's side rib with the hilt of the black blade. "Arrgh!" Sav groaned before stopping and flinging Tygra to the wall.

Tygra twisted and churned but his back made contact with the wall. Sav ran to him, but Tygra grabbed the blade at the knife and shot it at the incoming panther. Sav easily dodged the whimsy dagger, and turned to look at it fall but when he turned to the tiger a fist met his face...

..."I'm not after you", was all Tygra said when his golden eyes drifted from the panther to Xynol.

"Hmm, you just beat my best guard." Xynol clapped 'congratulating' Tygra, "Even if you kill all my guard I'll never beg for my life or give up my throne."

"He's not dead, I'm not like you." Tygra staggered slightly.

"You're weak just like your- wait you have no blood, you're an orphan, you're the unwanted, the unneeded. Basically the scum of the earth." Xynol sneered as he sheathed a blade with a chained knife connected to the hilt.

Tygra narrowed his eyes as he focused closely on the lion as he stalked around him; Xynol was circling him like is he was prey. 'I'm not your prey' flashed in his mind, 'I might've been before, but I'm not anymore.' Xynol leaped at him with blade pointing at him but Tygra squashed himself onto the floor...

..."'Guess you didn't learn from the first time."

"Tygra!"

He coughed blood and saliva, he reached for the knife but Xynol smashed his foot on his hand and then painfully twisted the skin. Tygra muffled a cry and tried to move his hand but it was stuck tight under Xynol's foot.

"I'll admit, pretty good fight for a kid, but part of life is learning-" the blade skidded further out of Tygra's reach, "But you haven't learned a thing!" Xynol began kicking and stomping on the already beaten tiger until he moved no more.

Xynol turned back to Claudus, "Since you when against me, father, I'll take the throne by force." A metal wrist blade slid from under his sleeve and he gripped the hilt tightly. "Obstacles, obstacles..." he chuckled while making way to the king.

"He was young, so young-" The king mumbled.

"Yes, Claudus you and the whore never should've adopted him, then it would've prevented ALL of this."

Claudus looked to the ceiling, asking how adopting a child could do this much damage. His blue eyes scanned for any sign or answer but it all became a haze.

...Flash BaCK...

A curious 10 year old tiger looked into the 'box' like thing. "Is that a baby?"

The king chuckled; he had never seen such an innocent look on his face. "Yes Tygra, that's your brother."

Tygra turned back to him, confusion still on his face, "So how can you tell if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Tygra, you know how to tell the difference between a boy and a girl."

"If I did I've forgotten."

"A year ago you saw many things, my son. But I understand if you don't want to remember."

The tiger pulled away from the crib and walked to the hall, "I never truly got to thank you for everything you've done for me."

"No need to thank, you're my son." Claudus ruffled up Tygra's hair.

"Our son." Leira corrected with a wide smile on her face.

...Present...

Tygra crawled to Xynol and grabbed hold of his leg. Instantly the lion lowered his head to face him "You w-were going to kill Claudus long before you made that arrangement with him. Both you and some girl."

"You talk too much." he stomped Tygra's hand away.

"That's why" a voice called weakly. "That's why you had her killed, because she refused to be your accomplice and wife." Deitous grabbed his blade's hilt and heaved himself to his feet. The council that was still alive quickly burned their gazes into Xynol.

"You were going to slaughter the king?" they yelled in unison. His men also began turning on him and walking towards him. Everyone's menacingly glare was pointed directly at him and no one else.

"No, the tiger is delusional and the snow leopard is on his side."

"You were going to enslave your own!" Claudus pushed his way to the front, when he heard Deitous' voice above the rest.

Xynol calmly backed up every time they stepped forward, "A tiger was chosen over me! You should all understand why I did this! He was never going to give me the throne unless his 'son' was dead." They were all deaf to his excuses and they were all going to tear him limb from limb.

"We could care less for the tiger, killing or plotting to kill the king is treason!"

"Then you are all traitors." all eyes turned to Tygra who was leaning on the wall for support. "You all chose to save yourselves instead of fighting against him."

"Who's more important, tiger?" a spotted council woman yelled.

"I don't know, but whoever it is they're more important than all of you combined!" he weakly countered, his strength was draining. But by now they were deaf to him, and they began to yell and scream again. Tygra had enough; he dug his claws deep into the marble floor and began to viciously scratch at it until he was heard. "Enough! You people treat tigers and other non-cats cruelly and you're turning on your own!"

"Shut your mouth tiger, you have no place to speak here!" one man approached him and spat at him. "Besides stupid tiger, he's a traitor!"

"You all honestly don't see yourselves? How blind you all are, then." Tygra gripped a nearby shard of rock and threw it; it penetrated the one who Tygra saw as the ringleader' back. "That's my answer; he's not important." the rest stared at the body with wide eyes.

Tygra heaved himself to his feet and stalked towards the fearful council, "The cowards are the first to yell punishment or torture; the brave are the ones who actually do something." Tygra turned and walked towards the doors before Claudus' guards began to arrest the council, Xynol and perhaps Sav.

Dawn's finger tips streaked the sky. The lone tiger leaned on a tree and stared over the entire city; the prisoners were now freed and roamed the city, living their lives to the fullest.

"Tygra."

He didn't turn, but he recognized the voice.

"Tiger."

"What do you want?"

"Thank you, for not sending me there alongside them."

"I should've though. What are you going to do now?"

"I know I wasn't abandoned, so I'm going to return back to my homeland."

There was silence so Tygra knew he had already left. He inhaled, the void returned again, but he couldn't do anything at that very moment so he turned and stalked away.

"He prays, he begs, he lives in self doubt and loathing."  
>How can he be answered?<br>How can he understand?  
>How can he be aware?<br>How can he be answered?

* * *

><p>~~No More~~<p>

Give me a reason  
>To stay here<br>Cause I  
>Don't want<br>To live in fear  
>I can't stop<br>The rain  
>But I can stop<br>The tears  
>I can fight<br>The fire  
>But I can't fight<br>The fear

No more  
>I just can't<br>Live here  
>No more<br>I can't take it  
>Can't take it<br>No more  
>What do we<br>Stand for  
>When we all<br>Live in fear?

Give me a reason  
>To believe<br>Cause you don't  
>Wanna see me leave<br>I can't stop  
>The rain<br>But I can stop  
>The tears<br>Oh, I can fight  
>The fire<br>But I can't fight  
>The fear<p>

No more  
>I just can't<br>Live here  
>No more<br>I can't take it  
>Can't take it<br>No more  
>What do we<br>Stand for  
>When we all<br>Live in fear?

No more  
>I just can't<br>Live here  
>No more<br>I can't take it  
>Can't take it<br>No more  
>What do we<br>Stand for  
>When we all<br>Live in fear?


	10. Forgotten Wounds

Forgotten Wounds

A/N: Sorry for the LATE UPDATE! So much school:)

"They hide their sharp teeth  
>They hide their wicked smile<br>They hide their true intentions"

* * *

><p>The void circled around him easily tightening it's grip on him. He gasped for air but every time he exhaled it compressed it's hold on him. Several blood vessels popped behind his golden retinas and they teared down his cheeks.<p>

'It's dark, so dark' Tygra thought as he shut his bleeding eyes. The room was enveloped in inky blackness like sleep would come naturally without shutting the eye lids. The void began to stretch his limbs, each in a different direction.

"Open your eyes, tiger." a multi toned voice ordered. Tygra did as he was told and opened his now blood crusted lids. Then the dark void took on a form; Xynol.

"Hmm", it smirked "Are you afraid?"

Tygra couldn't answer the void's voice even if he wanted to; a large mass wrapped itself around his right shoulder and neck.

"Answer." a deep tone ordered. When Tygra stayed silent the void's grasp on his legs was loosened and he fell to his knees. Then a deeper tone ordered again then walked to Tygra and lifted his head by the hair. "Do we need to ask again?"

"N-no, I-I am afraid." Tygra answered weakly.

The void smirked and released him. "The Jackal was right, tiger, you are afraid to be alone. But you're also afraid of our current form, aren't you?" The void turned back to the weak tiger. "He beat you so many times and there you thought that you would end all of it. You were even thinking of suicide while you were recuperating. Hmmm, such a liar you are, telling the puma that you remembered none of it when you were conscious through all of it."

"It's true." he admitted shamefully.

The void pulled his head back and leaned in, "You can't escape us, you can't out run us, and you can't force us out. We'll always cling to you, even in death." All the multi toned voices hissed, before the blackness and the choking pressure disapeared.

Tygra fell to his hands and knees, sweat slid down his brow, blood still poured from his eyes and his lungs rapidly gulped the air. His body shook violently before collapsing over to one side. "I-It's cold", his teeth chattered. The golden eyes shut but the bloody tears still fell down to stain the ground beneath him.

Deitous pulled the off silver Cuirass before sitting at the edge of his bed. The moon's light shone through the balcony archway and illuminated everything in his quarters. He sighed, bowed his head and sent a silent prayer to Zigsa, his ancestor and Dawa, the ancient moon profit. Afterwards he turned to his armor that hung on a pedestal.

"I'm supposed to be proud of that?" he mumbled. Blood still stained it from fighting Xynol's guard a few weeks back. When the smell of the blood reached his nostrils, his nose scrunched in disgust. He'd have to get the servants to wash out the smell, but at the moment he would sleep.

The snow leopard lay there tossing and turning with fists clenched and eyes tightly shut. He mumbled and called out in his dreams. Soon the sheets were hanging off the side but the snow leopard laid on his stomach, peacefully. Deitous cracked his left eye open when he heard a noise and closed it when he heard something breathing.

The breathing was shallow and intense as if someone or something was trying to remain extremely silent. When the breathing stopped, Deitous cautiously reached to his left for the spiked disk. Once he found it he grabbed it and pulled it towards him. As he anticipated, the breathing started up again and he listened closely to pinpoint where it came from. He lifted his hand and shot the disk to the west wall.

Once the disk hit Deitous leapt in that direction. He grabbed the intruder and pushed them against the wall.

"Oh, it's you, cat." His ears perked up then flattened, he recognized that voice.

"Aida, the wolf from the market."

"My, what a good memory for such a spineless creature" Deitous growled and shoved her head into the wall.

"Why are you here?" he demanded.

She squirmed in his grasp until she was face to face with him. Her eyes glowed a vibrent teal as she stared into his. Deitous' mouth went dry when he saw how innocent she looked with the moon's light shining on her. He shook his head and slammed his hand on either side of her head. She gave a surprised expression and he let out a low growl, he knew her game. Unexpectedly, she leaned in and kissed him. Deitous's eyes widened before he accepted the kiss but he pushed her away when he realized the immoralty of it.

The wolf's eyes glinted with mischief with a devilish smile on her lips, "Don't you remember the old times, Deitous, when you slept with anything that moved?"

"Wolf you know nothing about me." Deitous backed away from the demon looking woman.

She smirked and stalked around him, "You can't forget can you? The pleasurable memories from the past." The wolf grabbed his chin, pulled it down and gave him one more kiss before leaping out of the balcony.

Deitous' eyes shot open and he pulled out his sharpened blade swinging it this way and that to make sure he got her. His muscles relaxed when he saw that there was no one there except the early sunlight. A sigh escaped him as he pulled away the sheets and stood, but when he looked back down on the bed he saw deep and wide scratches.

"What the-" but his eyes scrolled down to his own body; there was no armor on him (or anything else) and long scars also ran down from his waist to his mid thigh. His blue eyes narrowed before cursing loudly.

"Deitous."

His eyes angrily turned to the door, "What?" he snarled. Guilt swept over him when he saw Leira crying.

"What did you do?" she cried throwing bloody spears at his feet.

"Leira, what is this?"

"Your men slaughtered several tiger tribes outside the city and if that wasn't enough blood they killed Claudus's remaining family members!"

The snow leopard stood speechless staring in horror at the queen then the spears. He tried to reason everything in his mind, why would they slaughter the tigers? He gave them no orders to.

"They don't kill without orders, Deitous. So why would you order them to kill Claudus' blood and the Tigers?"

"Leira I swear on my life that I would never do such a thing." Deitous put a massive hand over his left ribcage.

"Tell that to my husband who already awoke to the smell of carnage." She turned away with disgust, and headed towards the hallway. Deitous's heart began to pound inside his chest, it was pushing him forward. He bit his lower lip and ran in front of her. "Deitous out of my way!" She demanded.

"These are my quarters, and anyone who barges in becomes mine for the wasting..." he gripped her shoulders and pushed her back. She struggled and tried to fight him away but he easily forced her on his bed. His eyes glinted with lust and desire, that was what drove him at that instant. But a mocking laughter broke the tension.

"How easy to fool you, leopard!" Leira's face warped into Aida's.

"W-what! What do you want, wolf?" Deitous' stood up and turned to point his blade to the woman, but she had disapeared. He lowered his blade, she had fooled him again but this time in Wake.

Blue eyes opened to face darkness and no moon light. He sighed and sat up; his fur was slightly covered sweat. He didn't lift the sheets to check his lower body. 'There's no point. It was just a dream." A guilty dream, that's what it was; a guilty dream not an innocent dream. He sighed again and let his head drop into his hands. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Clouds shrouded the sun with a cool breeze swaying through the air. Tygra wiped the vomit from his mouth with his arm. With the other hand he scooped up handfuls of water to his face and thirsty lips.<p>

"Tiger, you've been coming here frequently." a voice scolded over head. "And every time you come you vomit all over and then my other customers begin to complain!"

Tygra groggily stood up to face the chubby inn owner. "P-please, just let me stay for one more day, I beg you. I-I'll even wipe up the mess."

The cougar owner gave him a hardened look, "You don't pay, you don't stay." He turned heel and walked back to his Inn.

"Please! Sir, I can work and I can pay!"

"No." he continued to walk and then called over his shoulder, "Besides, the tiger has already over stayed his welcome."

Tygra watched helplessly as his only shelter was ripped away from him. The wind began to pick up pace and sent a shiver down his spine. Without a word he turned and walked away, the people were still against tigers. They hated his kind with all their hearts. His eyes darted left and right of him but fell when he saw that there was no one there, not even Reggae was cluttering his mind with lectures.

The lone tiger walked the streets with people's menacing and disgusted looks. This only made him shrink back with fear and unacceptance. His head fell, trying to avoid all their glares but as he continued to walk he felt a single pair of eyes on him. Once he reached a desolate part of the city he stopped dead in his tracks. Golden eyes widened, sweat slid from brow to chin and breathing became fast and shallow.

Voices breathed in the wind. The scene began to bleed. They were there - with him.

Tygra silently screamed to his legs, but they were planted onto the ground.

'You can sense us' they hissed. Tygra said nothing and swallowed. They surrounded him but instead of gripping and spreading his limbs they made the air heavy and then his shoulders. His body shook and faltered with the pressure, but he remained standing, even though it hurt.

'So strong' they mocked. 'But it won't last...' a high pitched tone sneered. 'Unless he uses 'it'.' they finished in unison.

The powerless tiger knew what they meant; they wanted the plant.

'We don't want the plant, tiger. But you do, you need it.'

Then the weight became unbearable and he fell to his knees then all fours. 'W-what do you want from me? You haunt my dreams and even my Wake!' he managed to say before something wrapped tight around his neck. They took their form again and squatted down to his level.

'Don't beg and plea or we'll cut out your tongue.' they grabbed his chin. 'How we know? It's in your eyes, tiger like a smith burned it into you.'

They released their hold on his neck and he gasped for air before whispering, "What happened to Reggae?"

'You care about the jackal right now even though your own life is at risk?' they dug their claws into his skin.

He pulled out of their grasp, "You even said it, 'We'll always cling to you, even in death'. So it doesn't matter if I die today."

'You've gotten braver haven't you?' they said. 'Well since you wish to know; he's dead.'

Tygra bit his lower lip before bowing his head in silent prayer.

'It's your fault he's dead. He was actually a part of you in a different form. He was your other half, the logical and sensible one.' they were trying to make him feel as if he had killed Reggae with his bare hands. He felt warm tears streak down his cheeks, he knew they were bloody. 'You're dying without it.'

"I gave it up." he growled.

'You don't give something like that up, you keep it because with out it, you're sure to die.'

Their pressure began to increase and his upper body lowered as if he were bowing. 'What are they doing to me?' he shut his eyes while sweat poured onto the ground. He slowly opened his eyes to see crimson mixed with the sweat. His arms could no longer support his body and he crashed onto the ground, the blood now pooling around him.

'They broke through my chest. How did I not feel it? Why is there so much blood around me?' he nimbly brought his right hand into view and lifted it; it was bloody, but not just from his chest and eyes, it had it's own two deep scratches. His eyes turned towards the sky when he saw shadows.

They had broken out of their form, but one leaned down into his face, 'Nothing can fill us, yet we bleed as though we have been well fed.' Tygra tried to hear the rest but their voices became distant and eventually faded. His body felt cold and naked even when warm crimson submerged him. As much as he wish they weren't, they were a part of him, they were his hunger.

He carefully pushed himself up and balanced on his tired legs. After the encounters with Xynol and racist people he had been able to pick himself up. His right foot shakily stepped in front of the left then vise versa. Slowly, he began to walk normal, but he staggered here and there. His golden eyes focused forward but then hazed with his future life; a tiger staggering along, painfully thin and nearly dying, he was begging for help but everyone just looked away or ignored him.

The void was telling him what would happen if he didn't feed, and until he does nothing will fill him or them. They were starving and he slowly learned that he was dying on the inside. He didn't want to fall back in, not after what happened the last time...

~~~Flashback~~~

He laid there bruised and beaten, while three guards stood over him. Each had a baton in hand and a dead serious look on their face.

"Get up, addict!" a dark browned guard ordered. But he didn't move so the guard kicked him to his side and leaned in closely, "If I ever catch you feeding in Leo's city I'll skin you alive and raise it as a flag, so that all the people and your kind can see." The gaurds kicked the dirt into his face then laughed and walked away.

He coughed up dust and mumbled, "Humph, a tiger and an addict."

~~~End of Flashback~~~

Golden eyes glowed with content when he spotted the very thing he longed for. Its scent was so intoxicating, it was drawing him in and he was letting it. Soon he brought his nose to it and whiffed.

He didn't care that his nostrils bled or that someone might see him, he just enjoyed filling the void and the starving voices. Once he pulled away from the flower he wiped the blood from his nose and smirked, 'First time I've ever felt full.' Tygra lifted his head to face the sun so that his body could fully take it in.

~~Two Days Later~~

Deitous silently stood beside Claudus, who was again talking to the wolves. They were talking about the wars that were ensuing Egybtio and their rivals, Reas.

"-Just because of their gods?" Claudus yelled.

"Yes, it seems Reas' people think Egybtios's Gods are based too much on judgment." the wolf, that Deitous instantly recognized from before, said. Then they went on and on about superstitions that had caused death, crops ceasing to grow, cold harsh winds and even the wars.

After the meeting ended Claudus sighed and let his head fall into his hands.

"Claudus-"

"Leira, the war, the child, Tygra..." he mumbled.

Deitous wished he felt compassion or sympathy but he didn't. Just looking at Claudus made him want to puke. Having nothing to say to the king Deitous headed towards the door.

"Deitous there are people who are conspiring against me, the youngest female wolf told me."

"..." The snow leopard was lost for words.

"She said 'Those who connive like weasel hide in the dark, in your blind spot, King of Thundera.'" Claudus' eyes turned towards the stained glass that pictured Leo defeating Mum-Ra with the Sword of Omens. "After everything that's happened they still- Gods!" Claudus growled and pushed all the documents off the table. Deitous stood speechless as he saw the once collected king make deep claw lines in the table. "If they want to go against everything they've ever known then fine! Let them continue through their damned lives without their leader." His fist smashed down on the scratched table, shattering it before angrily turning and leaving the room.

"Come out." Deitous called, then a figure retreated from the shadows...

~~Fast forward~~

"Enough! You are a prince and you'll act as such!" the king roared at his son.

"You don't tell me what to do!" Tygra yelled, clutching his fists. He had been ready to pounce and punch Claudus, but he hadn't since they were interrupted and Claudus had to leave. But before he did he growled, "We'll finish this later". Tygra shrugged and walked out of the main hall and to his room, he wasn't going to finish their 'conversation'.

'That's right, he doesn't tell me what to do.' The tiger leaned down and whiffed up the essential scent and more. He shut his eyes and let the crimson run down his skin and eventually drip to the stone floor. The hazy feeling he got afterwards intensified over the years.

"Tygra? Tygra what are you doing?"

Tygra jumped up at the sound of his name and turned to see five year old Lion-O.

"What the hell are you doing here!" his words slurred slightly.

"I-I was jus-" the young lion stuttered.

"Get out!" Tygra hissed, but when the lion didn't move he grabbed a nearby dagger hilt and flung it.

Lion-O's blue-green eyes widened before he ran out of his brother's room.

~~Present~~

Tygra waded though the clear flowing water, it had been long since he bathed. The fur stuck tight to his body and the black stripes looked almost brown with the water and the sun's rays hitting them directly. He sighed in relief because of the water and the fact that there was no one there, so no glances, no glares, and no pointing him out from the rest of males.

The peace suddenly left him when he thought about his stripes and the myth that came with them:

'_Four children were born; The mighty lion who shows his pride with his mane, The thoughtful leopard whose intellect beats all others, The cheetah whose speed and lean frame take him far, The tiger whose love of water allows him to swim._

_The four children separated and each got their own domain, but like each beautiful purity there's a sinful darkness. One day the children were forced into retreat for an upcoming storm and each were had their hiding place; the mountains, caves, the jungle and the Serengetti. Once the storms passed each child retreated from their hiding, with more of their kind around them. _

_Every child retreated with beauty and perfection. The tigers were the last to retreat and everyone else stared at them with horror; their beautiful orange coat had been stained with long black streaks, their faces showed menace and anger and their frames were thin and frail.'_

There had been more to the story but Tygra couldn't remember, he just knew that somehow all of that had ended with the tigers at the bottom. His eyes watered when he remembered that many tigers had committed suicide because of how they were treated. His heart lurched for them, all called, disgusting, immoral, savages, beggars and many other things. 'Death doesn't judge, so why does the living?' He turned to the sun, it basked everything in it's path yet it couldn't truly shed light to everything...

* * *

><p>"They hide behind the light,<br>behind a Sherade  
>Because the liars and the fake are not worthy<br>To step into the light"

* * *

><p>~~~Breaking The Habit~~~<br>By: Linkin Park

Memories consume  
>Like opening the wound<br>I'm picking me apart again  
>You all assume<br>I'm safe here in my room  
>Unless I try to start again<p>

_[Bridge:]_  
>I don't want to be the one<br>The battles always choose  
>'Cause inside I realize<br>That I'm the one confused

_[Chorus:]_  
>I don't know what's worth fighting for<br>Or why I have to scream.  
>I don't know why I instigate<br>And say what I don't mean.  
>I don't know how I got this way<br>I know it's not alright.  
>So I'm breaking the habit,<br>I'm breaking the habit  
>Tonight<p>

Clutching my cure  
>I tightly lock the door<br>I try to catch my breath again  
>I hurt much more<br>Than anytime before  
>I had no options left again<p>

_[Bridge]_

_[Chorus]_

I'll paint it on the walls  
>'Cause I'm the one that falls<br>I'll never fight again  
>And this is how it ends<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>I don't know what's worth fighting for<br>Or why I have to scream  
>But now I have some clarity<br>to show you what I mean  
>I don't know how I got this way<br>I'll never be alright  
>So, I'm breaking the habit<br>I'm breaking the habit  
>I'm breaking the habit<br>Tonight


	11. Lionized

Lionized: Part 1

"The night burns on  
>the people run, but in<br>the end they scatter their ashes"

* * *

><p>Fast Forward<p>

The young prince sat on the lonely hill top, watching as the day ended, leaving purple, pink and orange streaks behind. The sky's beauty could mean less to him and only brought him sadness. "Brother..." he sighed; it hurt him to think of his brother. He was going down a savage and self destructive path, and he could do nothing but watch him smile in sick happiness and bleed in pain afterwards.

The sun disappeared and along with its rays. Now what lay around him was darkness and the twinkling of the fallen warriors' souls. His nostrils took in the fresh smell of nightfall while his ears perked at the sound of chirping crickets. He stood and raised his head;

"Leo, great ancestor of mine and those before me, I pray to you these words; my eldest bloodline please save him. He's self destructive and I know beneath that he is self loathing. But please I'm begging you, save him!" he spoke respectively as if he were talking to his own father. He clenched his fist, the gods would never help him or his brother, but sighed and unclenched his fists, there was no point in being angry at his ancestor. Sadly he turned and headed back to the palace. "Brother, what would she think if she saw you? Would she be proud? Or would she look away, ashamed that her son could do such a thing?"

Present

* * *

><p>A month had passed and now the people were rejoicing with the autumn festivities, each dancing with joy obvious on their faces. Even the king and his guard were celebrating. These were happy times but not for slave lizards who were forced to work or the small tiger tribes who had to compete with the lizards for the thrown away or unwanted food.<p>

"Head, Deitous!" a newer guard called.

"What is it?" The head guard was getting agitated with needy lower gaurds.

"He, heading, horde!" the young guard said though pants.

"Calm down." Deitous scolded. "Now what?"

"A riot broke out-"

"Well then you and the other posted guards deal with it!" The snow leopard never realized how truly stupid the new guards were. With a snort he turned and walked away.

"It's the lizards, they're fighting against their handlers!" he yelled. Blue eyes widened, teeth grit and a snarl escaped. "Deitous?" he asked.

"Men grab your weapons and be prepared to separate scales from flesh." Each guard around Deitous straightened, spears in left hands while blades in right, and ran further into the market. "There will be blood..." the snow leopard hissed as he too, headed in that direction...

...Guards in sight threw their excess baggage into the pit while others still fought with it. The smell of blood and testosterone filled the air. Deitous speared a hissing lizard below his foot while he stabbed a charging one. Afterwards he pried the lizard off his blade and turned to the crowd who stared in horror; his white spotted fur was matted and clumped with blood and his vibrant blue eyes were wild.

"Daddy? Daddy!" a small gray scaled lizard pushed through the horde of legs to see his father, dead at Deitous' feet. "Daddy!" he screeched running to the body.

Deitous and the crowed watched as the lizard grieved for his father. "You miss daddy? How sweet." He mocked before kneeling and pulling the kid's head up, "What's your name?"

"No. 3094" the boy whimpered, trying to hold back the tears.

Deitous smirked, "Well in honor of you father..." he pushed the boy onto his back, stomped a foot onto his stomach and brought the blade down to boy's chest. The boy winced and closed his eyes. "You can replace him." He pushed the blade into the boy's right forearm. The nameless boy cried out in pain, grabbed his arm and curled into a ball once Deitous removed his foot. "Take him to his new quarter's number! No. 1720!" Deitous yelled knowing that was his father's cell number.

The people stared while some whispered, "Maybe the snow IS indeed cold."

* * *

><p>Tygra reached for the blossom and caught it. He smiled when he looked closely at it before handing it to the little girl, who looked seven.<p>

"Here." he said.

"Thank you!" she smiled and giggled when she brought it to her nose and the pollen tickled her nose.

"Desirre!" a voice called.

"Over here brother!" she answered still looking at the brightly colored blossom. Tygra's heart pounded what would her brother think of him? Would he run him out? His thoughts were interrupted when a tall, lean tiger came though the bushes with a vest like shirt and a black loin cloth.

"I thought I told you to stay in my sight-" his eyes shifted to Tygra "Who are you?" He walked to stand protectively in front of the girl.

"No, it's okay! He just got this blossom for me since I couldn't." She looked up at him and then to Tygra with a big smile. The brother narrowed his eyes and approached Tygra.

"What tribe?" his voice came out gruff and somewhat demanding.

"None", he thought of more to say. "I was born in Egybtio, and came here recently." There was silence for awhile until he reached out his hand.

"No. T56037." he said as Tygra shook his hand, then he headed towards his sister. "We have to get back to the tribe before the guards notice." the girl nodded and followed leaving Tygra alone. He sighed and leaned on the nearest tree. "Egybtio born, you coming or you gonna stand there like an idiot?" Tygra looked to see them there, waiting on him.

"Yea, sure." he replied, jumping up and jogging to them. Once they reached the tribe, Tygra stared in amazement; there so many of his kind! Each tiger walking this way and that, having their own agendas. No. T56037 lead him through the tribe and instantly the smells of meats filled his nose.

"What? You haven't seen another tiger or meats before?" the older tiger snorted.

"What- Oh no! It's just that-" Tygra's words fell apart and his face grew red, this earned him laughter from the brother and sister.

"You're funny!" the girl squealed as she wrapped her arm around Tygra's in friendly gesture. Tygra's response was a small smile until the brother pulled him aside.

"This is a man's conversation, and get back to your room before the guards come to pry." he ordered to his sister, she nodded and did as she was told. After she left the two walked in silence throughout the tribe. Tygra turned towards the sky; it was already darkening.

"Why don't you have a real name?" Tygra asked.

"Here we are named like the slaves but the "T" for the exception. My sister is No. T60423 but I renamed her." he explained. "You probably don't know this, since you're new, but tigers are at the bottom of the chain here. We get beaten, tormented and even tortured by the guards and the people."

Tygra swallowed and closed his eyes, he had to pretend like he hadn't gone through that and that he knew nothing about that. "I'm so sorry." was all he could say.

"No you shouldn't feel sorry for me or my kind, here all were raised to hate striped fur, and we were taught how to deal with it; separate from the hate." he paused then continued, "Even the Thuder Cat's history tells of why we are despised and how they should treat us. Supposedly once our kind retreated from the shadows, our fur was tainted with sin and impurity while the other children retreated more beautifully than ever." He paused and sighed, "It's a bunch of crap if you ask me, we're all the same if you take away skin and bone."

"Maybe they don't see it that way." Tygra whispered.

"Hmph. It doesn't matter if they hate my kind as long as we have strength and courage to prove them wrong or at least fight back, someday-" Tygra turned to the brother when he stopped speaking and saw that he was looking to the distance. "Damn, the guards!" he grunted as he stood and headed north, Tygra quickly followed. Instantly they were hit with hordes of people running in the direction they just came from. Tygra forced his way through but the sea of people were too frantic and dragged him back with them.

He called for the brother but his calls went unheard and soon his vision blurred. 'Tiger...' the voices hissed. 'No, not now!' Tygra grit his teeth as he tried to fight through again, but was pushed back...

...Tygra stood and saw that night had completely fallen and the stampede of people were gone, all that was truly left were spears, personal belongings and foot prints. He shot off running when the brother and sister came back into mind. His eyes darted left and right searching for them but he also had to watch out for oncoming guards since they obviously didn't want the tigers roaming around past certain times.

Soon two figures came into view, one smaller than the other. He ran to them and saw that it was them. "Are you okay?"

"Yea." was the muffled answer. Tygra approached and saw a spear stone wedged into the brother's jaw, it was bleeding and there was obvious swelling. He fell and crawled on his knees to check the wound properly.

"What happened?"

"There were too many guards this time, and I got in the way of one. But at least I got her" Tygra's eyes widened when he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. "We're not blood, three years earlier she made me promise that I would be her first at everything. Her brother, her closest friend and eventually her husband." the brother smiled.

Tygra couldn't help but smile, they were so close just like he was with Calixto or had been. His heart hurt at the thought of his once closest friend but he shook it off and carefully pried the spear out of the brother's jaw. Afterwards, he scouted for whisky or any kind of wine and quickly found some, then he headed back to them. He could hear the wound sizzle as he spilled the red wine over it.

"Argh!" he groaned in pain.

"Hopefully it'll heal before morning."

"No we have to go back to our quarters now! The guards come back out to either kill or enslave the tigers who aren't in their homes!" his eyes were filled with fear for his sister. "Egybtio born, take her to her quarters and I'll go look for a shelter!"

"What? You can't ask me to do that!"

"I'm not asking!" He weakly stood and handed her to Tygra, who unexpectantly opened his arms to catch her. "There will be many guards outside her quaters, that's how you'll know." He limped off leaving Tygra to do his task and take her to her quarters.

'The tiger will burn like fire through the night' the voices hissed once more. Tygra knew it was a threat...

* * *

><p>A tall muscular saber stood in front of the king with an equally sized panther beside him. "Grune and Panthro it's good to finally see you both." Claudus said as he stood. "My wife and queen, Leira."<p>

"My king" they said in respective unison while bowing.

"I've heard many rumors of your fighting skills and how both of you can easily wipe out an army of a thousand or more lizards. If that's the case then I want both of you to fight as Commanders of Thundera's army."

Both men nodded, "Yes, I and Grune accept your offer, my king" Panthro said.

"Good, you both start training at dawn."

"What? My king we have already trained and you, yourself said that we excel the average soldier." Grune shouted, which earned a hearty laughter from the king.

"You train the new soldiers and I trust you both with choosing the finest." He stood and walked to them, giving both a one arm hug. "Remember I didn't choose-"

"We know, we are not children, Claudus, maybe when we fought alongside each other but not now." Panthro interrupted.

"Besides our King has other 'priorities'." Grune added while looking at Leira. "You always got the pretty ones." The three broke into laughter while Leira watched and smirked 'Old friends.'

* * *

><p>Tygra tried to breathe but the air escaped him as he hid beneath a rock. Several feet paced back and forth, each belonging to a guard, 'Damn, there are too many.' He had already taken the girl where he needed to but now he had to leave undetected. He could only see through the crack that luckily was to low to be spotted.<p>

Then he saw a shadow figure run and leap at the guards, quickly over powering each. "What the-" the figure shot to the girl's quarters peaked in and raced toward him.

"Egybtio, I know you're there." Tygra slid out of the tiny opening and stood to face the brother. His head turned to the right when a fist hit his cheek. "Hmph. You didn't fall or even cry." he smirked.

"I've been through worse." Tygra mumbled. He quickly looked over the brother and saw that he wore the light body suit that guards usually wear under their armor. It was obvious that he had stolen it from the poor first guard who encountered him.

"Thank you, for everything you've done for her." the brother showed Tygra his hand and as he was going to shake it, he pushed the brother back and backed up, himself.

"What the- Why'd you do that?" the brother cursed before seeing the spear that would've hit him stuck in the earth.

"Move!" Tygra yelled when a his ears picked up the sound of chains being dragged. The brother stared in horror when he saw a huge masked cat a few feet ahead.

"That's him, the one who enslaves!" The brother shot up and picked up a nearby blade. Tygra plucked the spear from the ground and ran towards the masked cat. "Wait! You can't do it on your own!" He called after Tygra.

The lone tiger ran, hand ready to throw the spear when the voices hissed again, 'Darkness, emptiness, apathy that is what you are tiger!' Tygra ignored them and kept running no matter how his legs screamed at him to stop. Then the world began to slow, his once rapid movements were heavy and idle and a hand curled around the spear. Tygra turned his head and saw Xynol, the voices' form. He tried to pull away but his hand seemed to be stuck onto the spear.

The whole world was silent except for the echoes of his movements. Then the world sped up again and as if on impulse he threw the spear. He saw as it shot through the air and land in his target's chest, instantly the sound of dragged chains was gone and the body collapsed.

"Egybtio! Egybtio!" Tygra heard the voice call out, but it sounded very distance because it echoed. 'Huh?' his right eye closed followed by the left and gravity pulled his body down. The famine was too much...

..."Proud as a lion, this boy lives  
>May the Gods look down on you with pride and not disgust<br>May they be proud of their striped son."

Golden eyes opened at the sound of chanting, and saw a cloudy sky. They blinked until the memories flooded back in. "The tribe, the siblings, the guards!" the tiger yelled jumping to his feet.

"Calm down, Egybtio." Tygra turned to the direction of the voice and saw the brother. He was glad to see the older tiger but the look on his face said otherwise. As if he had read his mind the brother spoke, "We were arrested last night after you collapsed, apparently the guards are angry at us for killing the enslaver." Tygra looked away but then noticed the chains that bound him, his eyes then traced the chains and saw that he was linked to every other tiger even the brother...

"I'm a prisoner,  
>Bound to these chains<br>And I watch the night burn on"

* * *

><p>~~~Contagious~~~<br>By: Trapt

I was sick of restrictions  
>Sick of the boundaries<br>About to close the door  
>Such a lack of conviction<br>No real connection  
>What should I settle for<br>But you caught my attention  
>You built on the tension<br>And you left me wanting more  
>Now I don't know what I can do with myself<br>Do with myself I don't want nobody else

I let you in, I let you in  
>And you infected me<br>Can't get enough of you  
>Can't get enough of you<br>I breathed you in, I breathed you in  
>And now I'm in too deep<br>Don't think I'm pulling through  
>Don't think I'm pulling through<br>Can't get enough of you  
>(Can't get enough of you)<p>

You're so contagious  
>Running through my veins<br>You're so contagious  
>Holding onto every word<br>You're so contagious  
>And I can't get away<br>You're so contagious  
>And now I know for sure<br>There is no cure

I saw your intentions  
>I gave you permission<br>Go ahead and start the war I was out of addictions  
>By my own admission<br>Oh, I've been keeping score  
>But you made an exception<br>You taught me a lesson  
>Who cares where I've been before?<br>You would never leave me all by myself  
>All by myself You don't want nobody else<p>

I let you in, I let you in  
>And you infected me<br>Can't get enough of you  
>Can't get enough of you I breathed you in, I breathed you in<br>And now I'm in too deep  
>Don't think I'm pulling through<br>Don't think I'm pulling through  
>Can't get enough of you<br>(Can't get enough of you)

You're so contagious  
>Running through my veins<br>You're so contagious  
>Holding onto every word<br>You're so contagious  
>And I can't get away<br>You're so contagious  
>And now I know for sure<br>There is no cure

I am burning in your fire  
>(There's no cure)<br>I have only one desire  
>(There's no cure)<br>Now I don't know what to do with myself  
>Do with myself<br>(I can not deny her)  
>(There's no cure)<br>Now I don't know what to do with myself  
>Do with myself I don't want nobody else<p>

I let you in, I let you in  
>And you infected me<br>Can't get enough of you  
>Can't get enough of you I breathed you in, I breathed you in<br>And now I'm in too deep  
>Don't think I'm pulling through<br>Don't think I'm pulling through  
>Can't get enough of you<br>(Can't get enough of you)  
>Can't get enough of you<p>

You're so contagious  
>Running through my veins<br>You're so contagious  
>Holding onto every word<br>You're so contagious  
>And I can't get away<br>You're so contagious  
>And now I know for sure<br>There is no cure

You keep running  
>You keep running<br>You keep running through my veins  
>(You're so contagious)<br>You keep running  
>You keep running<br>You keep running through my veins  
>(There is no cure)<br>You keep running  
>You keep running<br>You keep running through my veins  
>(You're so contagious)<br>You keep running  
>You keep running<br>You keep running through my veins

* * *

><p>AN: Finally added Panthro, Grune and lizards!:)


	12. Lionized Part 2

Lionized Part 2

"Do the God's smile on you?  
>Do they bathe you in warmth, love and want?<br>Are the Gods with you?  
>Or do they look down on you?"<p>

* * *

><p>The gray morning was taking it's toll on the lone tiger as he sat looking this way and that, as if he were lost. Yesterday's events were rewinding, fast forwarding and pausing in his mind all trying to give him some answer of how returning the girl could lead to the all the Tribal males' capturing. His hands clenched so tightly that his claws dug into his palms and soon the smell of bloody metal filled his nose. 'How, tell me how this could happen? I- I was trying to save them all! And I've been condemned to these chains?' he threw his bound hands into the sky and tried to pull them free, but the cuffs didn't break.<p>

"Get walking, all of you!" a sharpened whip lashed at Tygra's back, marking him with three deep scars. His pained screech filled the air causing all the other prisoners to turn to him. A guard in the front, angered with this pushed his way to Tygra and back handed him across the face.

"Men don't cry in pain." The guard said sternly before flexing his hand and finishing "Humph, but then again you are a tiger."

Tygra nimbly regained posture and followed as the prisoners were lead to whatever hell awaited them. The prisoners walked in a straight, none ever missing the beat of footsteps to the one in front. Soon blisters covered each man's feet and sweat drenched their fur. Tygra bit down on his lower lip when the wound began to sizzle and sting from his salty sweat.

"Egybtio, you alright?" the brother whispered, trying to not call attention to himself or Tygra.

"No, the wound- I think it's getting infected."

"That's impossible, Egybtio, no wound can get infected in that short time span."

Tygra swallowed but the wound still stung, he knew it was already infected. He said nothing and the brother just turned back, following.

Soon the tigers were lead to the huge city walls and the guards stopped and turned to them, weapons ready in hands. "All of you are entering Leo's city, so..." Guards swarmed the tigers, pouring scolding and freezing water over them. "You all have to look presentable." The guard finished with his mouth curved up in a wicked smile as he watched the soaked tigers.

Then a middle aged tiger approached, chained hands clasped together, "What have we done to you, to deserve this?" He looked frantically back and motioned with his clasped hands, the way they came. "We were just living our lives outside the city walls like we were forced to! And you drag us back? What about are wives and children?"

The guard clasped the tiger's neck and pulled him closer, "You killed one of are own and that is the automatic death penalty, but we don't want to waste are good sharpened weapons on a bunch of- well you know your kind." He threw the tiger back and turned to the tigers, swiping his gaze over all of them. "Now about your wives and children" Every man and boy stood in stunned silence when they heard what was to become of their mothers and sisters. "Accept it tigers, because in this group there are no boys, just men and those who cowar when problems arise." he spat out.

After hearing theirs and their famalies fates, the prisoners were led into the city where they were stared down by the rest. Tygra walked with his head hung low in shame at trying to hide the tears that streaked his cheeks. His vision hazed from the salty tears and his skin reddened from the scorching water. "Umph!" Tygra spoke, shaking his head and looking at the brother who was staring at him.

"Shhhh!" his facial expression seemed to yell. Golden eyes narrowed in confusion until the brother motioned to the front with a head nod. He turned to the front and saw two guards leading a line of chained lizards. His eyes widened when the two lizard handlers threw their slaves at them.

"Take them all to the chambers and give them their new names!" a bronze lion ordered.

"We're going to be with the lizards." the brother breathed.

"No, the unwanted cats are going to become us, the lowest of all." a voice rasped.

* * *

><p>Panthro flexed his hand and popped the kinks in his joints, "Panther..." He turned to see the head guard known as Deitous approach<p>

"Deitous, am I right?"

"Yes." came the short reply. "I know that both you and some saber were promoted yesterday by the king himself."

The panther didn't know were he was getting at and raised his brow. "Don't tell me your jealous."

"Why would I be jealous of two measly and psychotic soldiers?"

"Watch it leopard!" Panthro snapped.

"Hmm, see what I mean? And besides soldiers as yourselves only fight when the lizards rebel or foreign cities attack", he paused to grip a plant's lush leaf between his thumb and index finger. Deitous turned to face Panthro with an unusually calm face, "And we the guards are the ones who make sure that never happens."

Panthro's eyes narrowed, "You came to gloat even though we both do the same things; save the people and protect our king and queen."

"There's a difference between preventing something and cleaning up the mess." He walked to the doorway, "Soldier." Deitous spat the word as if it were a disease or sin. Then he was out of Panthro's sight.

"The air got colder when he entered the room, couldn't you just feel it?" Grune joked as he appeared from one of the many archways.

"Gods I already hate him and I just barely met him." Panthro said facing the doorway in which Deitous had just left.

"Yea." Grune gruffly answered crossing his arms over his chest.

* * *

><p>Torches blazed throughout the night, giving the homes and buildings an eerie glow. Loud and soft snores echoed through the city as the slaves laid in the courtyard sleeping. Most of the slaves went to sleep as soon as the night fell, but one golden eye peered open.<p>

"Hey, you awake?" Tygra whispered to the brother.

The body in front of him didn't move but answered, "Yes, but Egybtio stay quiet or we'll be killed on the spot."

Tygra understood and did as the brother said, but his body was so restless; in any sleep position he would toss and turn. After trying for several hours, he decided to sit up and when he did he saw countless bodies all over the yard, each of a tiger or lizard male. He pushed himself to his knee and then to his feet, his gaze traveled down to the shackles and chains; they bound everyone and yet they could all sleep peacefully.

His heart and mind were weighed against the guilt, and the scales tipped with his heart and mind heavy with guilt. 'It's easy to say but it's not easy to hear is it, tiger?' the voices sneered.

"What do you want from me? I've feed you I've-"

'You can't get destroy what you don't have.'

His golden eyes widened with hearing the grim truth, white flame surrounded him while dark shadows wrapped loosely around his neck and right shoulder. Their voices, like sirens, sounded in his head over and over until he fell to his knees in submission.

'You can't destroy what you don't you have...We are your void, we are your nothing, we are the cavity in your chest.'

His eyes reflected the light from the from flames, but they were dulled while his face showed thoughtfulness when in actuality it was stunned, hurt and betrayed. The voices had never hurt him before but hearing that he was an empty shell just broke him in every way.

'Blunt truth' he breathed.

* * *

><p>A tall cloaked figure stood outside the city walls waiting, then a smaller slender figure approached.<p>

"It has been long since our last meeting."

"Yes it has" the woman replied, hidden in the casted shadows. "Have you completed your tasks."

"No, it seems some obstacles have risen."

"Well rid yourself of them."

"It's not that easy, woman."

The woman stepped lightly out of the shadows; her face was that of a slender wolf with colored eyes, "I surpassed many obstacles, you must do the same or I will kill you."

The other figure tensed and growled, "I'm not afraid of you or your measly threats." The woman smirked when he turned heel and walked away, his beige cape flowing in the wind.

"Such a child you are, having people tell you what you have to do." She in turn left too, howling as she ran on all fours.

Leira shot up, sweat covering her forehead and flipped the silk sheets off her. "Leira?" Claudus groggily groaned when he felt the bed shake. But his concern quickly sunk back into sleep while Leira paced back and fourth with hand on chest.

"Claudus.." she spoke softly as she bent over to his face. When his blue eyes didn't open she leaned in and softly kissed his lips before quietly leaving the room. Her heart raced as she ran down the silent and shadow filled hall, then the once pounding heart stopped when she came to a familiar door. She put her left hand on the tall smooth door and then mustered all her will to push it open.

Inside the dark room she saw the lean, masculine figure leaning on the balcony archway.

"You heard it too, I assume." the voice said. She idly nodded before he whisked around to her, "Leira, why didn't you go to your husband instead of coming to me?"

She didn't answer since she didn't know how to answer to him or herself. Her front teeth bit down hard on her lower lip.

"Answer me, my queen." He breathed as he approached her and touched her soft hair. When she still didn't answer he pushed the hair on her face aside and leaned in. "Leira..." he breathed again before their lips touched.

'It's killing me to see both of you like this but, Claudus I-I just can't anymore...' she couldn't lie to herself anymore or deny what she felt.

* * *

><p>The guards cut the chain lines that connected the prisoners then circled the sleeping prisoners and watched as the fire ignited, like a domino affect, through the circular trench they had carved into the dirt. Smirks appeared on all their faces, seeing the slaves jump up like wild animals with confusion and fear in their eyes. They yelled and screamed in pain when the flames made contact with their skin.<p>

"We get rid of the cargo, we have less to deal with." ran through every guard's mind. "But as usual there will be some survivors." They readied their weapons in their hands. Men began to jump through the high scorching flames and collapse onto land where the guards awaited them. Some where not as lucky and laid on the ground the fire burning away the rest of their flesh.

The brother belly crawled to the unconscious tiger, then stood and flung him over his shoulder. He grunted when the embers began to fly off and land on his face to redden his skin. He swallowed and then charged toward the flames, "May Leo be with me." he prayed before leaping through the tall flames and landing painfully on his side.

He ran his cut hand through the dirt to reach for the lone tiger, who had a bald patch on his arm from the fire. He spit out debris then clutched the tiger's black tunic and pulled him to him. He again flung the younger tiger over his shoulder and headed away from the guard's worst cruelty.

"One's getting away and he's taking a runt with him!" a young guard yelled. Instantly the guards followed throwing rocks and pieces of stone clay at the brother to slow him down. The brother ran as fast as his legs would allow him and he had to bring Egybtio to the front to carry him bridal style while avoiding the rocks and stones.

"Just a little longer." he panted, looking forward. He hoped that somewhere, someone would have enough heart to hide both of them away. He looked down to check on Egybtio, the young tiger wasn't that big but he wasn't the lightest thing either. "Get up!" he hissed in Tygra's ear.

* * *

><p>The world shook and the wind howled loudly while lightning slashed the sky. A lion appeared in the center of the shattered world, eyes glowing red and black armor covering him. It was Xynol or at least his form. "Get up." the many voices ordered.<p>

Tygra's knees were planted to the ground and head hung low. But he broke connection and stood turning towards his void.

"Do you feel guilt, knowing you killed a man who can no longer see his wife or children?"

No words escaped Tygra's lips.

"Hmm, silence. You never even saw how the body looked afterwards; a long gash from his torso to his mid thigh, he was skinned from the shoulders to his wrists and other pretty things." They stalked around him, the color of their eyes bleeding into the already broken world around them.

"I didn't kill him; you held me down, made me watch as you took over me and killed him using my body." Tygra mumbled.

"Are you so sure?" they smirked, closing in on him. "Well we can't have you die now, can we?" a higher pitched- almost womanly voice said.

'They're trying to break me, like before.' concluded, Tygra. 'I'm not gonna let them.' he declared.

"We want to live not go with you to hell, and burn away with all your other somethings."

"You're afraid of dying with me." Tygra spoke, looking into the red glowing eyes.

"We don't die, we just smolder away with the other emotion and thoughts that occupy you."

Tygra clenched his fists and closed his eyes, remembering everything that had happened then reached his right arm to the cavity in his chest. The void stared, "What are you doing, boy?"

He inhaled and shot his arm through his chest reaching and grasping his pounding heart. His body bent violently forward during the process. Eyes widened in pain as he yanked the heart out of his chest. The void's form watched in amazement when Tygra held the beating heart in his hand high over his head, with the blood spiraling down his arm and the gashing hole in his chest, spewing blood. The tiger was panting and struggling to hold up his arm.

"Here's my something!" he weakly yelled throwing his bloody heart at Xynol's feet.

The void only smirked, "What is this supposed to do? Hurt me with it's blood spewing?"

"No, it was in the way." The void stepped back when Tygra reached into his chest again and pulled out black muck. "The nothing hides behind the something." He said smiling wickedly, black blood running down his lower lip to his chin.

* * *

><p>Claudus raced the horse-like creature down the crowds of people, pushing and pulling people out of his way while Deitous traveled behind him also on horse back. Both stayed calm on the surface but beneath they were ready to yell and fall apart. People hollered and yelled but Claudus paid no attention and looked forward and not back.<p>

"My king, don't stress yourself."

"I'm not old, only 33 years of age, like you leopard." Claudus growled.

The horse like creatures clawed to a stop at the edge of a wide, ash filled trench. Bodies were seen laying dead and either burned or speared. Guards were picking up some bodies and throwing them into a ditch. Claudus could see the remains of two bodies; one had a small, slender face obviously a lizard and then there was the other face, it was a cat's face and if you looked closely you could see thin black streaks.

Claudus let out an howling roar that shook Thundera, itself. Every man, woman and child stopped and turned to the furious king.

"UNGRATEFULL PEOPLE! I GIVE YOU EVERYTHHING AND YOU DO THIS?" Claudus yelled motioning to the burned carnage scene before him. "WHO ORDERED YOU TO KILL THE TIGERS?" his icy glare pointed to the guards.

"Claudus, I can spill blood for the slaves." Deitous stepped forward pulling his blade from the holster.

The king turned his glare to the leopard and growled. "Deitous, if you have any involvement you'll be killed on the spot, by my hands." He sheathed his blade and motioned for a new guard to approach.

"Who ordered this?" he asked sternly.

"I-I'm not sure, Head Deitous." he stuttered.

Deitous gave a hearty laughter and smacked the guard-to-be on the back then leaned in, eyes dark and tone serious, "Go back to your post, strip your armor and weapons, take your family and leave the city before I send my men after you." The guard swallowed and nodded before running off. Deitous turned to see Claudus talking to a thin white furred guard.

"Two survived my king." the guard answered strong.

"What else?" Claudus asked, impressed with the guard's strong voice, unlike the others.

"They were both tigers from the tribe, one was older while the other was a boy."

Hope rang in the king's heart, it might be his adoptive son, the one he named. Until, "But he was carrying the dead boy." Claudus dismissed the guard and returned to his horse like creature.

"My king-"

"Stay here, Deitous and fix the damage done."

"Yes." the leopard nodded before hitting the horse creature on the backside, making it take off. Once the king and people were gone, Deitous turned to his men, his fury was yet to be shown...

* * *

><p>The tiger slipped into the market and grabbed the plumpest fruit, ripest vegetables and best meats. 'A meal tonight.' he smirked, putting the goods into a hollowed sphere. He returned to the young tiger, who was still perched up against a tree.<p>

"Com'on Egybtio, if you don't eat you'll starve."

Tygra stared at the brother through his own empty eyes. Blood still dripped from the hole in his chest and he struggled to stay standing.

He weakly mouthed the words, 'If you only new that I've already starved...'

* * *

><p>"At age 3, I wished to have friends<br>At age 4, I wished to have a full belly  
>At age 5, I saw a tiger get beaten<br>At age 6, I ran away  
>At age 7, I asked why I was so different<br>At age 8, I cursed the God's, I became addicted  
>No, the Gods abandoned me long ago."<p>

* * *

><p>~~~I'm not Jesus~~~<br>By: Apocalyptica Ft. Corey Taylor

Dirty little secret  
>Dirty little lies<br>Say your prayers  
>And comb your hair<br>Save your soul tonight

Drift among the faithful  
>Bury your desires<br>Aborations fill your head  
>You need a place to hide<br>And I am

Do you remember me?  
>The kid I used to be<br>Do you remember me?

When your world comes  
>Crashing down I want to relive<br>(Good God he's looking down on me)  
>I'm not Jesus, Jesus wasn't there<br>You confess it all away but it's only shit to me  
>(Good god he's looking down on me)<br>I'm not Jesus I will not forgive

No I won't!  
>No I won't!<p>

I thought you were a good man  
>I thought you talked to god<br>You hippocratic, messianic  
>Child abusing, turn satanic<p>

Do you remember me?  
>Do you remember me?<br>The kid I used to be  
>Do you remember?<p>

Do you remember?

When your whole world comes undone  
>Let me be the one to say<br>I'm not Jesus you can't run away  
>And the innocence you spoiled<p>

Found a way to live  
>(Good God he's looking down on me)<br>I'm not Jesus I will not forgive

I will not forgive  
>I want whatever you wanted<br>I will not forgive  
>I won't be whatever you wanted<p>

Do you remember me  
>The kid I used to be<br>Not the same as I used to be  
>Oh do you remember me?<p>

Noo!

When your world comes  
>Crashing down I want to be there<br>(Good God he's looking down on me)  
>I'm not Jesus, Jesus wasn't there<br>You confess it all away but its only shit to me  
>(Good God he's looking down on me)<p>

I'm not Jesus I will not  
>I'm not Jesus I will not forgive<br>Ohh, I will not forgive yeah, yeah  
>No I will not forgive<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry 4 late update again!:)

Quick Q: What are those horse looking things that came out on the first episode?


	13. Lionized Part 3

Lionized 3

"What if the imperfections are scrubbed away?  
>What if the imperfections are torn off?<br>What if the imperfections are ripped away?  
>What happens when the imperfections are hidden?"<p>

* * *

><p>"That's everything I have at your feet!" he snarled, coughing black blood.<p>

The void's form stumbled backwards, the same black blood running down his face, "Boy what have you done?" they rasped in unison.

"You raked your claws across the wrong boy's face." Tygra also struggled to remain standing. The void's body was engulfed with bloody veins as they wrapped themselves around him. They hollered and writhed in pain, wildly throwing their limbs everywhere. The veins tightened and burned every piece of flesh they touched. Tygra winced with every agonizing scream that filled his ears but he continued to watch his void slowly die. "  
>I felt more pain since birth than any of you now." he spoke before heaving forward and coughing more black blood.<p>

The screams silenced and the body just laid there, smoldered ashes. Tygra looked at his hands, they were stained from the black blood but it was dry, then he reached his right hand onto his chest and felt for the hole. Nothing was there. 'It's over?' he stood and looked back to the body, it was still a pile of ash. His eyes glsitened with tears, he had killed, even though they were dead that could never take the guilt of killing a man. 'But I didn't do it, so why is there still guilt?' He couldn't answer the question, so he turned away from the body and walked away.

He noticed the blood that stained the grasses, but paid no mind. A twig snapping echoed through the sky and rang in Tygra's ears. His neck and arm fur stood on end as cold wind hissed through the air.

* * *

><p>Claudus turned to see the damage he'd done; tables flipped over, broken vases and glass, and deep claw marks covered the walls. He dropped to the front pads of his feet with shame. He had done all this in fury, but it began to ignite once again when he remembered why he had been so angry. His eyes shut tightly when the bodies, the hate and savagery flashed through his mind.<p>

"Damn." his teeth began to grind when he couldn't forget their faces; the faces of his men, the ones who were supposed to keep order, not destroy or cause bloodshed. "I can't blame them alone, I'm their king and I haven't been keeping them in line." he breathed, opening his eyes. He knew what had to be done; he stood and pulled the door open then shut it violently behind him.

"My king..." the massive lion looked down to see the girl he had forgotten, but he had no time to talk and just whisked past her."My king!" she called behind, but she wasn't important now; the city was. He continued walking through the busy streets, pushing angry people out of his way until he saw the snow leopard.

"My lord..." the white furred soldier from before bowed.

"I don't have time, nameless." he tried to make his way to his guard but the tall cat spoke again.

"To appease you, some of the other guards gave the bodies a proper burial."

Claudus nodded his thankyou and headed towards Deitous. "Leopard! Head of the Royal Guard!" he yelled, but Deitous walked away with some of his men. The king growled in annoyance, but then saw that there were many guards posted at the doorway. Shards of glass plummeted to the floor, breaking themselves even more as they reflected pieces his past. The only rays of light came from the moon and the great king wandered the halls suffering from insomnia. His blue eyes shined whenever he passed one of the broad windows.

He sighed with every sleepless step, but continued anyways. As he walked he came across the head guard's room. He knew that the guard was (in his own terms) a man whore. The guard would bring a woman into the palace, walk her out and then bring a different one. But what the king had noticed was that the guard had some class; he never brought sleazy, filthy whores.

This made the king smirk, some class. He quietly opened the door, only enough the see and peered in, another smirk came across his face; he was with another woman. But the smirk was slapped off his face and instead his blue eyes widened. The woman was Leira, his beautiful wife. The guard had his arms snaked around her waist and groped her, like if she was some whore. The king growled dangerously low when the guard turned to him and smirked while leaning in and kissing Leira, all while still locking gazes with the king. Fury burned in his eyes nd he whisked away from the disgusting scene before him.

He clenched his fist, restraining the urge to running after the leopard and ripping him to pieces. After a few minutes the king loosened his fist and turned back to the palace, with a new thought in mind, "The judging stops now."

* * *

><p>The brother peered through the bushes and sighed when there were no gaurds in sight. He sat back down, turning back to the tiger who still lay unconscious. "What's wrong with you, kid? Are you sick or- what?" he whispered, trying to figure out why he lay like that and why he bleed black from his mouth. The older tiger crawled to younger one and leaned on the same tree trunk, "Egybtio, in my beliefs bleeding black is a sign of death to you or to those around you. You're infected with death's touch. I'm sorry but I can't die, or at least not until I find Desirre. Please forgive me." he stood and an off.<p>

Golden eyes opened to see the true world. He heard everything the brother had said, but the one thing the 16 year old did not know was that the whole tribe was wiped out because the guards had to hide their slaughtering somehow. He wished he could've told him, but he would've run off anyways since death put i's mark on him. Tygra stood, wiping the blood from his mouth and removing his tattered clothes. Cold air suddenly hit him, making him shiver and chatter his teeth.

He looked around for some other clothing but found none. His eyes darted to a nearby black pit, "Maybe..." he kneeled beside it, sniffed it then threw his hand through it then raised it and the stuff rolled off his hand and seeped through the cracks of his fingers. "What the-" the stuff felt disgusting on his hand but he looked back at it and saw that it had stained his fur to look almost black, like a panthers. He withdrew his hand and stared at the pit, then he stood and walked through it, each step deeper into the pit.

Tygra rose from the pit completely flawless, completely stripe less. Now he had no sin, no imperfection, no one would judge him on his flesh because he had no flesh. His eyes golden eyes blazed with anger, his old wounds were just torn open...

* * *

><p>"So these are the remainder women?" blue eyes looked over the striped women who huddled together in an attempt of protection.<p>

"Yes, head Deitous. The only 8 that remain from the tribe." a ginger furred male responded. "What do you wish to do with them?"

A young tigress shrunk back in fear when Deitous reached a hand out. "Hmmm." The snow leopard sheathed his blade and growled as he struck it down on the tigresses. The other guards winced when they heard metal clash on the ground, then they stared in confusion when the cuffs and shackles were piled on the floor. "You are free to go-" the women looked at their hands and then to the guard before realizing they were free and running off.

"Except you." Deitous called to the young tigress. The girl looked ahead to her friend, who was also looking back at her. "You take the girl and I'll recapture all of you and force you to be the lizard's breeders, or leave her and you all go free." Deitous threatened. The tigress' eyes widened as she watched her friend run off. The leopard signaled his men to follow him, "Girl you have no place to go, they abandoned you so now you follow." Tears welted in her eyes as she turned to follow.

...Back at the palace...

"You're very quiet." Deitous spoke softly leading the girl through the halls, "Like if you were my prisoner."

"I am aren't I?" the girl snapped.

"Don't take that tone with me, and you aren't my prisoner." he hissed.

"Then why did you let them go and not me?"

"Shut up girl, you're a tiger in my king's palace, have some respect."

The girl grew quiet when they reached two large doors and the guard known as 'Deitous' pushed them open, revealing a meeting of some sort. The guard spoke, "I'm sorry my King for interrupting, but I did not know that there was any meeting."

"Deitous", The king said motioning his guard to sit. "The council and I were discussing on how to keep the people in line, including your men." Claudus' tone was serious before he caught glimpse of the tigress. "Who do you have there?" The council gasped when they saw her standing there.

"My king If you would allow me to stand, to introduce this beautiful tigress." more gasps were heard when he described her as 'beautiful'. "This is Tamara, my soon to be wife." the girl's amber eyes widened when he turned to her with a disturbing smirk.

"What! A Royal- The head Royal Guard is going to marry a tiger?" a council woman questioned.

"Deitous are you mad? It's like when our own king adopted a filthy tiger!"

"Councilman mind your tone in front of my fiance." the head guard warned.

"Deitous, why did you never tell me about this?" Claudus asked.

"I was about to tell you here, but the meeting..."

More and more protests and gasps were heard until Claudus raised his hand in silence, "Council we are here to discuss an important matter not protest against a union!"

"But my lord, this will add more to the hate against you and the tigers-"

"That is not important right now, the fact that Deitous' men slaughtered an entire tribe is."

Tamara's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak but Deitous pulled her behind him, "No my King that is not what happened at all, the tribe fled leaving their homes, their food and many of their belongings."

"Then what about the men that were burned alive?"

"Those were prisoners; they were going to be executed for causing battles or guerras, in their terms, amongst themselves and the lizard slaves. When night had fallen they had gone to sleep and some of the tigers ignited the place and then a skirmish ensued. My men tried to stop it and save some of the prisoners, but they refused and fought back which led to the spears." Deitous explained.

"Claudus do you see? His men, your guards tried to save them from themselves and yet you accuse them of murder?"

Claudus, looked back to the council and the head guard, "Deitous you and Tamara are excused from this meeting."

"Yes my king." he bowed and left with his wife-to-be. Tamara thrashed in his grasp before Deitous pushed her up against the wall, "Keep your mouth shut and I won't beat you or let anyone touch you. Got it?" he snarled. She nodded and he let her down before dusting himself off and regaining his posture. "Now, No. 84329 your new name is Tamara, so get used to it, and pretend to be my wife-to- be. Be a good little soldier and I won't take my anger out on you. Alright?" he said more softly and she nodded again.

He only grunted and lead her to her new quarters where he told her not to let anyone in accept him and that she would be servant of the queen. The guard made no notion of wanting to talk to her more and just left. Tamara looked around the room, it wasn't better than the cage room she was forced to be in at the Tribe. "So this is it? I'm some guy's ploy?" she questioned before flopping unto the old rickety, dusty bed. 'Keep your mouth shut!.' ran across her mind over and over; she could already tell that the head guard was a liar and a murderer.

* * *

><p>"You, panther what are you doing here?"<p>

Tygra turned to face the guard, "I wanna part of the guard."

The round guard let out a hearty laugh, "You? You be a guard? How-"

"I can fight, sir."

The guard stopped laughing and looked at the boy, obviously inspecting him, "Boy, how old are ya?"

"Sir, I'm no boy, I'm a man."

"How old?"

"Old enough to have seen death and to look him straight in the face."

"Hmmm." the guard ran his fingers through his dark beard in thought. "Come with me, we'll see if you're good enough." Tygra did as he was told and followed the guard. The young tiger looked in awe as he saw guards sparring, drinking talking and practicing certain battle moves. "What's wrong panther? You look as though you've never seen a place like this."

"Sir, I haven't it's all new to me." Tygra said looking at a blacksmith who was cooling the scorching metal. The way it sizzled and spat when it touched the water, intrigued Tygra. He shook his head when he realized the guard was already way ahead of him and then ran after him.

"Panther here's your chance to prove yourself." The guard bellowed, throwing a rusty rounded shield to him.

"Wha-?" His golden eyes darted up when he saw a shadow above him. His mouth dropped open before he scooted to the right to avoid the incoming blade. Dust rose when feet landed on the ground with a loud thud, Tygra tried to blink away the dust but it splayed everywhere like a dessert veil. His eyes narrowed when he caught sight of a large silhouette then something grabbed his ankle and pulled him down to his stomach. "Humph!" he grunted as his chin hit the rounded part of the shield.

He opened his eyes to see the dust cleared up and feel something sharp prodding his back.

"Get up." came the gruff voice. Tygra pushed himself up only to be pushed back down by a foot. "This is the kid ya told me about? Seems pathetic to me." the voice commented overhead.

"No, he's just stalling" another voice commented.

Tygra painfully twisted to his side, grabbed the foot and pushed back as far as he cold before jumping up and cracking the kinks in his neck. "Yeah you're right I was stalling." Tygra smirked picking up the shield.

"What I say? He seems to be good enough, Grune."

"'Seems', what a weak word to use, Milo. Words can only be proven with actions." Grune grabbed the hilt of his blade with both hands and pointed it at Tygra, "Com'on boy, prove to that 'seems' is the right word for you!" The saber tooth smirked when the panther brought the shield up in defense, 'He's gonna fall easily.' He whistled to Milo.

"What O' mighty Grune?" he sarcastically titled his name.

"Count how many times the kid falls."...

... Tygra laid on his back staring at the blinding sun.

"Milo how many times was that?" Grune hollered.

"371, O' mighty Grune."

The saber tooth ignored the sarcasm and pulled the panther to his feet. "371 times you fell and even your shield broke in half."

"Save me your crap." Tygra grunted turning and walking away from him.

"Yet you didn't give up, I haven't met a man who can withstand losing, besides Claudus, in such a long time."

Tygra thought about the King but quickly put the though of a possible family aside. 'I could return home, I could have a family, I could have a home.' his thoughts nagged, "No it's too late, I've come too far to go back." he snapped.

"Kid, you have potential to be a soldier not a guard; the servants are setting up a room for you." Grune gave a toothy grin when Tygra turned to him.

...Later that night...

"Panthro I mean it, this kid has weird eyes for a panther."

"So? He probably got it from his mother or father."

"You can tell that this kid doesn't have anything."

"What does eye color or back story have anything to do with becoming part of the guard?"

"His eyes are gold, not amber or yellow."

"..."

"No panther I have ever met has had golden eyes, but the worst part is that they show hate behind them."

"What? That's a load, even for you Grune."

"No, I mean it the damn kid hides fiery hatred behind those eyes."

* * *

><p>...3 Months Later...<p>

Tygra held his sleek thin blade tightly at his side as he walked through the dark city. He checked at every corner to see if anyone had followed him, but luckily no one had. Every step was silent until he reached his destination; the cages.

All of the people were scared and shivered from the cold, no one had seen him enter until, "Please, dear Gods don't hurt us! We haven't done anything wrong!"

"Shhhhhh!" Tygra hissed. "I'm not going to hurt any of you, I came to free you."

"Why? So you can hunt us like meat?" Tygra saw a silhouette stand and approach him. "You people only kill and take what's not yours and abuse your own kind." The taller tiger slid his hands through the bars, gripped his armor and pulled him closer before throwing him back, in response Tygra raised his blade. "See, they do raise their blades at any touch from a tiger."

"Please, I'm just trying to free you."

"Trying to free us, ha! Do us a favor and leave."

"No." Tygra swung his blade then pulled it back to his side and the lock fell to the ground, cut in half. The tigers inside seemed scared to step out of the cage, afraid to feel what it's like to be free. "It's alright, I promise you. You just have a join a different tribe, that's further from these city walls." The people took his word and ran to scale the walls and leave the city. Some nodded a thank you while some grabbed his hand tightly and sobbed their thank you.

Tygra saw the taller tiger still standing there, "Go, you don't have enough time-" The tiger smashed his palm into Tygra's face before gripping it and throwing him several feet back. Tygra's claws retracted and he was able to skid to a halt, panting.

"I'm not going anywhere until I kill you all." the tiger charged at him and Tygra's eyes widened when he recognized wide barcodes on his fore arm. 'It's him!" but Tygra didn't have enough time to react before the brother stood over him punching and kicking him to a bloody pulp.

"Please-" Tygra wheezed and coughed, he tried to tell the brother but the blood didn't let him. Soon the attacks weakened and eventually ceased before the brother headed back to the cage. Tygra caught hold of the brother's leg. "Let go."

"No, please listen to me." The brother tried to shake him off but he couldn't and Tygra slowly heaved his broken body up to face him. "I'm not a guard, I swear I'm one of you." The brother's glare burned into Tygra, "I helped you save your sister, you saved me, I killed to protect your tribe, I stained my hands with blood to save my own kind-" Tygra reached a bloody hand to his forehead and wiped away the fake flesh, the fake fur, the fake him.

The brother's eyes widened.

"You left me to die, after everything..."

"You scrubbed away yourself  
>You tore away yourself<br>You ripped away yourself  
>You lied to yourself"<p>

* * *

><p>~~~~I Don't Care~~~~<br>By: Apocalyptica Ft: Adam Gontier

I try to make it through my life, in my way, there's you  
>I try to make it through these lies, that's all I do<p>

Just dont deny it.  
>Dont try to fight this<br>and deal with it  
>and that's just part of it<p>

If you were dead or still alive  
>I don't care, I don't care<br>just go and leave this all behind  
>'Cause I swear (I swear)<br>I don't care

I try to make you see my side  
>I always try to stay in line<br>But your eyes see right through  
>That's all they do<p>

I'm getting buried in this place.  
>Ive got no room your in my face.<br>Don't say anything just go away.

If you were dead or still aliveI don't care, I don't care  
>just go and leave this all behind<br>'Cause I swear (I swear)  
>I don't care<p>

Not changing everything  
>'Cause You won't be there for me<br>Not changing everything  
>'Cause You won't be there for me<p>

If you were dead or still alive  
>I don't care, I don't care<br>just go and leave this all behind  
>'Cause I swear (I swear)<br>I don't care  
>If you were dead or still alive<br>I don't care (I don't care), I don't care (I don't care)  
>just go and leave this all behind behind<br>I don't care (I swear) I don't care  
>At all.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Hmmmm, well Tygra basically dyed himself in this chapter, so lets see where it goes:)

Guerra means war in spansh, just in case lol!


	14. Lionized: Part 4

Lionized part 4

"He's young, maybe too young  
>to be in a world like this.<br>But it's possible that he could  
>undo our past errors..."<p>

* * *

><p>Deathly silence crept between them while dark amber eyes glared deeply into blood-shot golden ones. Rage, regret and sadness bounced off both tigers' faces. Claws worn down to the nimble while blood filled the deep claw marks. There was no way to hide the fact that a fight had broken out as one of the tigers held his dislodged arm while the bared his sharp teeth in dominance, and let droplets of blood run down his brow.<p>

"W-why?"

"You refused."

"That's no reason to attack your own."

"You left me for dead."

"What else did you want me to do? I had to find her-"

"She's dead!" Tygra snarled. "The guards killed every woman in the tribe, since many were pregnant!"

The brother winced when the younger tiger spat out his worst fears. "E-egybtio, h-how do you know?" his voice came out a whimper instead of the stern, accusing question intended.

"I wasn't causing death-"

"No you just caused the death of your own." the brother interrupted staring into the golden eyes that held no emotion yet glowed intensely.

Tygra's lips parted as he let a sigh escape , "Please, just go, fo be free with the rest you have no place here anymore." He approached the brother, grabbed his limp arm, "1, 2, 3-" the brother grunted in pain, when it was forced it back into place. Tygra looked down at the 16 year old, who became an older brother to him in the short time he knew him.

The brother panted slightly turning towards Tygra, "Egybtio-"

"Go, or I'll have to kill you to show a struggle." When the older tiger still didn't move, Tygra pushed him onward. "Go." he motioned to the towering gates.

"Egybtio, I -"

"My name is Tygra not Egybtio." the brother's eyes widened in sudden realization on who actually stood before him; the once Thunderan prince.

Tygra whisked off in the opposite direction leaving the brother alone. "He has to run, he has no place here."

"Egybtio!" the brother called to the sky, "You have no place here! You shamed our kind!" The brother ran and scaled the walls, never wanting to see the once called prince.

* * *

><p>...Next Dawn...<p>

His eyes shifted from left to right, "What are you telling me, panther?"

"They escaped, sir."

"How?"

"They ambushed one of the nearing guards taking his blade and slicing open the lock."

"Who's blade?"

"You had already dismissed him this morning, sir."

"Hmmm, panther somehow I don't believe a single word you're telling me."

He stood there locking gazes with Grune, "I'm telling you the truth, Grune."

The general began to pace around him, "It's really odd how I saw you last night outside your post..."

"I-"

"Don't finish, I know you freed the tigers" he paused then continued, "And you even had a fight with one of them..."

Golden eyes widened had Grune heard everything? His mind raced with many excuses he could come up with.

"I'm not saying I'm pleased with this or anything else you've done but I'm not going to report."

Tygra stood speechless but nodded in gratitude.

"Go back to your post and at noon go and find me."

"For-" He was cut off when the massive General turned and left, his dark mane like hair rolling. The tiger did as he was told and headed back to his post, and watched to see if any riots or any fights broke out. Sometime passed before Tygra stretched is stiff limbs out and yawned.

"Gods, this is boring." He whispered, letting out another yawn before looking up and seeing the sun directly above him. 'It's noon', he thought before whisking off to find the saber tooth. He walked through busy streets all over the city, with everyone's gaze on him, and unknowingly, he puffed his chest out in pride.

The narrow pathways seemed to be even more crowded than the market as he continued his already too long search for the general. "Damn, where is that overgrown lion?" he cursed under his breath before hearing snickers and giggles. He turned and narrowed his brows in confusion, there was nobody there. "These people.." he concluded.

Soon the young tiger caught sight of Grune and ran towards him, not noticing the lanterns, clay pots, matches and vending table in front of him. Loud thuds were heard as the pots fell to the ground before ear splitting ripping noises followed. If Tygra's fur could be seen under the black; it would be a deep crimson as he realized he was tanngled in the lantern's strings. He grew redder when he tried to untangle himself and couldn't, instead two young boys came and helped. Once they finished he gave a toothy smile to the gathering crowd, apoligized to the angry vendor and was even rewarded with gazes and giggles from young women which made the crimson reappear.

* * *

><p>"Grune what exactly did you want to talk to me about?" Claudus asked wanting to know why Grune had stopped him.<p>

"Be patient my king, it should be here soon.." The saber tooth said turning towards the path. Blue eyes rolled at Grune until the saber grabbed his forearm, "My king he's here."

"He?" Claudus saw a figure approaching. "Grune tell me now-"

"I wanted to show you the one below the rest."

"What? 'Below'? You took time away from me to see the underachiever?"

Then the figure stood before the king; a fit, black furred panther. Scars decorated his shoulders and neck and even a three black clawed necklace. Claudus inspected the supposed 'one below the rest' and didn't see anything that would claim him to be a failure.

"This is what you wanted to show me? A boy?"

"Claudus even I know appearances are deceitful."Grune walked to stand beside the panther, "He is one of the worst and yet he became the head of his group in three months." This made Claudus take back his first opinion of the boy.

"What's your name?"

"The overgrown lion calls me Panther."

...At the Palace...

The head guard walked down the halls until he reached the servant's quarters.

"You, where is Tamara?" he asked a female lizard.

"Head Deitous, she's in her quarters."

"Has she eaten?"

"No, she always stays locked up in quarters." she finished before heading off to her chores. Once alone the snow leopard smirked, 'Good girl.' and headed to her room. He pushed open the squeaking door and entered to see Tamara sitting on her bedside.

"You don't even knock?" she growled.

"I never do, tigress. I came to see how you were doing."

"Really? Well I'm doing so fine, head Deitous." she mocked giving a fake bow.

"Don't get smart with me, girl." Deitous growled.

"This place is worse than the cages you forced my people into and you expect me to tell you that I love it here?" Tamara stood glaring up at Deitous, "I also know that you're stupid men were outsmarted by my people which led to them being free." Deitous didn't answer only glared more before turning away and walking throughout her small room.

"If you want a bigger cage all you have to do is ask." he said bluntly wiping two fingers across the dust covered shelf.

"Didn't you hear me? I don't want anything from you or your cruel people."

"Hmm, you keep saying people, so you think there are more people like me?"

"YES."

"Same fur, same skin, same eyes, same weight?"

"Y-No?"

"And you think all tigers are like you? All female, short, tired, desperate, boor-"

"I-I don't know." she said broken.

He walked to her and lifted her chin, "If you want something just ask, after all you are my wife to-be or at least playing the role."

She looked up at him defeated then spoke, "Yo no necesito tu mierda."

He growled and spit in her face, "I know that tongue, whore. Stay here and rot like the shit that you are." Tamara winced when the guard shut the door loudly behind him, leaving her to wipe away the spit. She grabbed a rag and viciously wiped away the spit, why had she thought about accepting his offer? She knew that the 'bigger cage' would be his quarters where he would most likely treat her like (or even worse) than a lizard.

* * *

><p>Claudus stood holding tightly onto the stone railing as the cold shivers ran down his back all the way to his feet. He bit down hard onto his lower lip hating everything he felt at the very moment. 'Gods.' he grunted trying to hold back the wails of pain that would surely be heard throughout Thundera.<p>

"Claudus-"

"Leave me, Leira!" he growled viciously. He felt something warm on his shoulder and looked over to see her thin hand, "Lioness I'm not asking.."

"And I'm not moving" She said placing small kisses down along his spine.

"Leira...don't..."

"Every man goes through the same thing Claudus, it's not a weakness, it's what causes us to be strong and plentiful."

"Leira I don't and I won't" he turned around clasping her wrists, "It's gone, I don't feel it anymore."

"What's wrong Claudus? Why can't you?"

"I don't want to."

"That's not it, tell me the truth!"

The lion stayed silent.

"Claudus I swear to the Gods, if you don't tell me I will walk out and leave you here."

"That's what you would want, to run back into his arms and have him hold you throughout the night."

"What-what are you saying?" Leira's green eyes widened when he looked at her with pleading eyes.

"You don't want to know, my beautiful, faithful wife." he said sadly before entering their room and lying on the bed. Leira stood alone, confused and surprised, did he know? Did he know what she had done years ago and what she had done the past nights? She swallowed before following and laying next to him, only to have him scoot further away from her.

* * *

><p>The sky, clouded with gray was still and brought Northern winds that swayed throughout the Thundera. Tygra sat on a building rooftop with knees hugged loosely to his chest as he sniffed the cold tried to focus on the horizon or sky but his eyes kept wadering to his black soaked fur. It was already beginning to fade, 'It lasted only 3 months.' He sighed knowing he would have to go back before anyone awoke.<p>

'Are you ashamed of having to steep so low as to cover your stripes?' the voice hissed in his mind. The lone voice had survived their last fight.

"Do you think I'm afraid of you?"

'It's only because I'm the lone survivor of your stupidity, that you are not afraid of me.'

"I don't have time for this." Tygra leaped off the rooftop and ran to scale the gates. His claws dug in trouble less as they filled into the claw marks left from the caged tigers. A wave of relief washed over the tiger, he had freed and paid his due to the brother, even though he now hated him.

He ran faster and faster, disappearing one minute then re-appearing feet ahead until he was at the brink of the black pond.

'Tiger one last piece of advice before you swim to the depths of the river; the nothing can't be destroyed and your swimming to the very depths of it.' the voice receded but echoed through Tygra's mind. He shook his head, it was just trying to get to him, nothing else.

He stripped his armor, under armor and body suit and stood shivering as cold blew directly towards southern parts. 'It's too cold, but still..." he dove head first into the blackness, holding his breath. He didn't thrash, just silently floated then sinking slowly further down. He wasn't afraid or ashamed of what he was doing instead he was just there like a tiger painted on the wall...

..He threw his head out of the water gasping for air with sharp teeth baring. He swam onto the grassy shore coughing and spitting out water from his lungs. Fur clung to his sides as it dripped the black water. He fell to his side, panting and turned his golden eyes back to the black, where a black mass hanged over.

"We've been far apart for much too long, boy" the deep voice said shooting towards Tygra...

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" The saber tooth roared.<p>

"Quiet down, Lord of the nothing." Panthro said rolling his eyes. "He's a kid still, maybe he's out there with a girl or something."

"Panthro, that kid has no room for something as stupid as that, even his eyes shows it."

"Grune, he may be the best but remember don't-"

"Yeah, I know it's the first rule in the world of combat and to spill as much blood as possible."

The panther nodded then left and the massive saber tooth began to yell orders, knowing at some point or another the kid would show up. Soon the sun fell onto the horizon and Grune told all the young soldiers to go home and return at dawn the next morning. Once alone he retreated to his own home and grabbed the nearest goblet of wine and mixed it in with strong whisky.

"This time tomorrow, I'm not going to remember squat." he cheered to himself before chugging the entire goblet and serving another.

~~~FAST FOWARD~~~

Tygra sat on the steps of the Palace with hands dangling off of knees, watching the town's people walk this way and that.

"Tygra." He looked up and saw the now one-toothed Grune then turned back to watching the people. "The silent treatment, pathetic I know Claudus raised you better than that."

"You don't know that, old man."

"Maybe not but I don't have to since I'm not the one who yells at his father, almost hits his mother and even treats his brother like trash."

"Shut up." Tygra warned.

Suddenly Tygra was pulled up to his feet to face the angry Grune, "Listen here, boy I taught you how to be tough, how to fight, how to WIN and you're here like you don't give a damn."

"Maybe I don't."

A large hand raked across Tygra's face making him stumble back, "I found this in your quarters." He opened his other hand to show the all too familiar plant, and softened his eyes, "It ain't the answer, believe me..."

~~~PRESENT~~~

It was anything but pleasant as he heard himself breaking, bit by bit. The blood oozed out of his eyes like rain.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The sound of repeated lashings which would turn into scars.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The amount of shards pinning him to the wall.

Everything was too steady to be real, every piece of him that fell was the rain and it poured onto the grasses below, staining them with crimson drops. Even the cut of the scythe was too perfect, too dangerous. He could beg but the scythe would lick his skin. He could yell but the crimson rain would fill his lungs. The only true thing he could do was curse the gods, curse the king, curse everyone and be rewarded with salted wounds.

Then the steady torture became clever and cut the right places, tore the right pieces and lashed at the flimsy skin. He wanted to scream and howl in pain but the thread the tied his mouth would cut in and eventually tear off his lips. So he stayed there bearing the torture. He wanted someone to find him, help him, save him. 'Please' he pleaded mentally as the smell of his own carnage filled his nostrils.

The more it continued, the more his body and soul became numb to the point that he only felt the crimson run down his body. 'Please' he pleaded again, wanting someone to at least hear him or know he's gone. More lacerations covered his body and as if more cruelty was needed, the open wounds were burned closed and then opened, salted then burned again, like a never ending cycle.

He didn't know how to stop it or how to appease it. 'What do you want? I'll give you anything, just...please...stop this' he whimpered then swallowed the last of his saliva.

"The after burn of being apart from me for too long; weakness."

After it spoke more crimson rained down his cheeks, the more he tried to stop them his vision began to redden. 'There's too much blood.'

"You're weak without me; you could fight me off but you can't because you're weak."

'What can make this end?' he tried to look up but his head was too heavy for his bleeding neck.

"Let me back in-that's all I need."

His chest heaved allowing more blood spill, "That's- out of the q-question." he stuttered.

"It'll all stop if you just give me invitation... You're too weak boy to refuse such an offer."

"No..." He felt shards of glass cut deep into his chest and more skin being torn open. Something caught Tygra's bloody cheeks and pulled his face up; a thinly older version of him with sharp talons for fingers and golden eyes blazing with anger.

"I've been starving and so have you, but you just ignore it."

The red began to bleed from his vision and then finally see everything clear, and the real tears began to fall. "I'm pathetic, I'm no man, I'm just a stupid boy who just dreams that it could get better but never does anything. I cause more harm than good." he whispered before looking back to his void, emptiness, starvation-whatever you wanna call it, and parted his lips, "I'm not starving and I'm not dying."

"Weak stubbornness solves nothing."

"You'll never die will you?"

"You can't destroy something you DON'T have; you can't rid yourself of your nothings."

The same thing he had been told before when he had beaten himself to hurt them. More blood ran down his body and he became lightheaded from so much blood loss.

"Make your choice boy..." it echoed before it shot at him. Tygra closed his eyes and prepared himself for impact, he knew what ever choice he made it would end in more pain, abuse, judgment and everything he had faced before. That was the painful, bloody truth.

* * *

><p>"But there are many things<br>in his way.  
>Judgment<br>Addiction  
>Self loathing and disgust<br>And above all, what they call 'Sinful streaks'"

* * *

><p>~~~Truth~~~<br>By: Seether

If I gave you the truth  
>Would it keep you alive<br>Though I'm closer to wrong  
>I'm no further from right<br>And now I'm convinced on the inside that something's wrong with me  
>Convinced on the inside, you're so much more than me<p>

yeah

No there's nothing you say that can salvage the lie  
>But I'm trying to keep my intentions disguised<br>And now I'm deprived of my conscience and something's got to give  
>Deprived of my conscience<br>This all belongs to me, yeah

I'm beaten down again, I belong to them  
>Beaten down again, I've failed you<br>I'm weaker now my friend, I belong to them  
>Beaten down again, I've failed you<p>

The deception you show is your own parasite  
>Just a word of advice you can heed if you like<br>And now I'm convinced on the inside that something's wrong with me  
>Convinced on the inside you're so much more than me<p>

Yeah

I'm beaten down again, I belong to them  
>Beaten down again, I've failed you<br>I'm weaker now my friend, I belong to them  
>Beaten down again, I've failed you<p>

I'm beaten down again, I belong to them  
>Beaten down again, I've failed you<br>I'm weaker now my friend, I belong to them  
>Beaten down again, I've failed you<p>

I'm beaten down  
>I'm beaten down<br>I'm beaten down  
>I'm beaten down<p>

Yeah

* * *

><p>AN: Yea, sorry for short chapter and boring talking parts:) But everything has it's boring parts! Oh and hopefully Part 5 is the last part of this "Lionized" chapter.

Will Tygra give in?


	15. Lionized: Part 5

Lionized: Part 5

"He was deprived of everything one should have  
>He was nothing like them<br>His soul was empty and dull compared to the more beautiful, lively ones  
>But out of the rest he was the most beautiful<br>Because the rest were ugly on the inside"

* * *

><p>"This is not right, Claudus!" Leira yelled.<p>

"What? Because I threw out a deceiving trash?"

"He's-"

"Capable of taking this like a man if he even is."

"How could you talk like that about your own guard?"

"He's gone, that's the end of it!"

"No he deserves-"

"He doesn't deserve anything from me."

"Why? He was loyal to you!"

"But you weren't!"

"What- " The queen shook her head then confusion, "How is he going to live? How's he going to eat?"

"He's capable of finding a source on income."

"Well he didn't deserve to be thrown out like he was."

"He lied to me, Leira so it's quite acceptable to have him forced out by his own men, unless you would rather I used the ceilios?" he snorted then turned to leave.

"Claudus you have never been so cruel to your people." the queen said with his back to her.

"My people aren't considered trash." his eyes shifted over his shoulder to glare at his wife before leaving the hall.

"He was your friend, Claudus...And I-I loved him." she whispered before sniffling feeling the tears' want to get out.

* * *

><p>"DAMNIT!" the snow leopard growled.<p>

Tables toppled, mirrors broken, blood stains, and dents covered the room while documents and armor littered the room. The snow leopard stood panting if front of one broken mirror and stared at the wild man before him. His blue eyes blazed with fury and boiling blood circulated through out hs body. Then through the mirror he could see a girl huddling her knees to her chest, and shaking with fear. He whisked around seeing that the girl in the mirror was in fact there with him.

"Tamara...", he slowly approached but she crawled further away from him. He could see bruises and cuts on her, which he had caused. "Fine be that way, whore."

"Why are you so a-angry?" she asked, afraid to speak at the snow leopard.

"I've been his guard for many years, I've been his adviser and he still throws me out with nothing!"

"S-so he knows?" she asked, fear still her voice.

"No, all he knows is that I've been sleeping with his wife and the little cover up." he growled then continued, "I've already skinned the informant."

Tamara's eyes widened, "You skinned your own men?"

Deitous' throat rumbled as he thought more about his new predicament, "Hmmm." He walked towards the girl, forced her up, clasped her wrist and threw her into the light through the balcony doors. She landed on her back and stumbled back as the menacing snow leopard approached.

"Listen closely, tigress.." he ordered dangerously low.

* * *

><p>Panthro snorted when he saw the condition the saber was in; passed out with obvious drunk blush across his cheeks.<p>

"This is how you found him, Milo?"

"Yeah, he drank and keeps drinking four times more than any being on Third earth should."

"I can see that." Panthro walked over to the desk picked up a glass jar.

"You're gonna wake him with whisky?"

"Damn right." Panthro said slamming the glass jar onto Grune's forehead smashing it to bits.

"ARGHHHH!" The saber's eyes shot open before he sat up and gripped his bleeding head. "Damn it!"

The sly panther smirked and wiped his hands in the rag that he made through Grune's geographic map. "The last times I used sulfur, so that woke you up, huh? Well next time I'll use fire."

"Shut up! Your voice is too damn loud and high like a woman's." the sober saber groaned before gagging at the smell of bloody whisky. "Gods-"

Panthro chuckled and crossed his arms over his broad chest before letting out a grueling yawn that could wake even the elephants. After hearing another satisfying annoyed groan Panthro spoke again, "Claudus wants to see us right now."

"Why? And-What? Right now?"

"No, in the morning but after he found out about your 'situation' he decided that after you wake up THEN we go to him."

"You know what? No need to look presentable in front of your king." all three men turned their attention to the great lion himself before giving deep bows (except Grune) in respect. "I never thought that one of the generals would be so stupid as to drink himself sick."

"Com'on Claudus I know about the secret drinks at the meetings." Panthro joked earning a chuckling rumble from the king.

Claudus' face then turned serious, "Claudus is no longer the Head Guard and the Guard no longer exists."

"I hated the bastard." Grune said groggily.

While Panthro let his arms fall to his sides and concern plastered on his face, "What did he do?"

"Carnage. Lies. Cover up. He was against the tigers and I never saw it."

The once drunk saber stood, "I'm gonna send scouts in and around the walls' perimeter." Then he was off leaving Milo, Panthro and Claudus.

"He's been drinking like that for weeks, my king."

"I know he'll surpass it, but whenever that panther does return he'll be arrested for desertion."

"So it's been what? 5 weeks? What would a kid be doing for that long when he has nothing?" Panthro asked aloud.

"Either way, it'll end the same for him; rotting in cell or hell." Claudus said turning and leaving the tent/quarters.

* * *

><p>"My king." an old jaguar bowed in Claudus' presence.<p>

"Jaga, how long has it been?"

"Too long, my king."

Claudus approached and hugged the aged jaguar, "I wish your return could be celebrated, but too many things-" Jaga raised his hand to silence the king.

"It's the snow leopard, Deitous had many darkness in him that couldn't be seen with the naked eye."

"Y-yes." Claudus knew the Jaga was wise but he didn't know that the jaguar read minds. "He covered or tried to when his men burned and speared tribal tigers."

"Racism, this city still remains the same since last time I was here."

"Years from now I want this city to lay in peace not lay in smoldering ashes with cats running in fear."

"Clerics!" Jaga called and instantly ten lean cats appeared wearing white shrouds with lion helmets and holding white intricate spears. "The clerics will fight along side you, Claudus." every cleric kneeled before the king including Jaga.

"We will stand beside you, great king of Thundera  
>Even if blood pools through our chests<br>we will continue until every last bit of it falls onto the ground."

All the clerics vowed lifting and tapping the ground with their spears.

~~Later at Night~~

...The dark fabric slipped down over the cold and shiny metal, easily concealing it. A strong breeze chilled her to the bone as she kept pace with the snow leopard. Her breathing was slow and spacious, since not making any noise was the key. His own cloak flowed behind him and into her face, which helped shield her from the breeze but only slightly.

"Girl, remember." he threatened, flexing his sharp claws.

Soon the two came across an empty courtyard far away from the city walls, where four rows each containing twenty men stood. "You will all be rewarded greatly for standing here today."

"Deitous, what are you planning to do?"

He turned to her, smirking, "This is all the years of shit coming undone this very night." His gaze turned back to the men, "Why do you all stand here before me?"

"We fight for Head Deitous! We die for Head Deitous!"

"Who was punished for one informant's mistake?"

"All of us!"

Tamara watched as the leopard ripped the King's sigma off his armor.

"Yes sir!" they too, ripped off the sigma before shouting in unison.

The tigress was then pulled in by Deitous and he smashed his lips onto hers, into an uncomfortable kiss which earned more shouts and yells from the men. The snow leopard pulled away (usual slit pupils dialated) panting from the lack of oxygen and smirked to his followers.

"The Kingdom will fall unto its knees for us! The rightful leaders!" Deitous yelled pushing the tigress' aside then holding up his black spear that held droplets of dried blood, "There will be blood! And we, the spat out men will rule! The lions will fall to the tigers' and lizards' ranks!" More cheers and roars filled the snow leopard's ears, '_Then it will all be mine.' _A wicked smile of future deceit washed over his face.

Guards stood posted at every door, exit and wall watching for any sudden movement. "If any of you screw up, many innocents will die." rang through their ears as they remembered Panthro and Grune's words. Each face cold and serious for that was the situation called for and was.

Isabella ran across the streets trying to avoid any detection until she ran head first into an armored chest. Her eyes trailed up before a hand smacked across her mouth and dragged her out of sight. She knew not to make any sound because no one would help her since the guards were called to their posts and the people hid in their homes.

Deitous' mouth watered as he ran through the rolling planes and saw the city walls far ahead. Once the city measured up to the size of his thumb he leaped and flexed his curved claws out to dig into stone or flesh. The was the plan to leap and land onto the wall tops then take out any nearby soldiers and go on from there. He skidded to a halt on all fours before hooking his left leg around a pacing soldier's and twisting his neck when he fell on his back.

He motioned for four other men to do the same then his ears were mused with the sound of dying grunts. "Good" he nodded to each of them before leaping onto the solid cold ground leaving the men to check the perimeter and let the other in...

...Soon many people scattered around the streets each running for their lives as the King's men fought against Deitous and his men. Bodies littered the ground while ember spurs flew to the heavens. Screams of agony filled the air, metal clashed with metal and eventually flesh as each man, woman and child fought or ran for their lives.

Grune ran between two ex-guards holding a spear long ways and leaving a trail of spewing blood behind. He stopped when he heard the bodies fall to the ground. He brought the spear to his side and headed to see the damage done to the two men. One man's eyes were dull and dead while the other's opened slightly, "P-Please spare me." he pleaded.

"Pray to the Gods to forgive you." He growled, impaling the spear into his chest then twisting it causing him to die immediately.

The saber's face watched as many of his trusted men lay dead in a heaping pile. He dropped his head before dropping the ex-guards that were stupid enough to kill them. He snorted when more blood filled his nose, but it was their blood, he thought.

Panthro lay on his back with a leopard's blade to his throat, "Out of all the men to kill me, it had to be a leopard." The leopard growled and stomped between the panther's knees, "Whoa, careful with that I need those to have children." He glared back at the leopard swearing that if he ever saw him in hell he would torch his spotted hide. His brown eyes widened when something flashed behind the leopard.

Instantly the leopard fell back, dead and Panthro looked up to see the old cleric's leader. He nodded his gratitude and leaped off the roof top to Claudus, "These idiots were just a diversion; Deitous is already on his way to kill him." He saw many brawls ensuing which ended in the King's men dying. 'We're more, yet they can still kill us with only eighty men.'

...The King's Quarters...

"Why such a betrayal Deitous?"

"You drove me to it; you're weak and pathetic, you can't lead these men to war or anything else only to their death."

"We were friends yet you lead me to believe you had a pure heart."

"Bull, if I'm pure of anything it would have to be pure hate towards you, your wife, your army, basically everything you breathe, touch or own." The snow leopard retreated from the shadows, smirking, "Hmm, an old hag of a wolf once told me, 'You connive like weasel hides' she was right."

Claudus said nothing and pulled out the notorious Thunder blade.

"You made three mistakes; number 3 was caring too much." He began to stalk towards him then he disapeared. "Number two was trusting me."

"You know Swift, but your not as fast as the Clerics!" he grabbed a table end and flung it at the right side of the room and instantly Deitous grunted. Claudus' vision turned a light silver and he could see the leopard's every move. "You were such a great asset to the Royal Guard, Deitous." the lion roared charging at Deitous then stabbing the blade though his stomach. "Everything you've done will never be forgiven and if you survive you will be exiled to the wolves' territory." Once Claudus' vision cleared he saw that the body wasn't there, he turned in every direction trying to find him, 'Where is he?'

Blue eyes widened when the leopard appeared in front of his face, "Number three was adopting that tiger and thinking something as disgusting as that could ever be part of this world." blade going through armor and eventually flesh echoed through the room and rippled out into the streets. The fighting men stopped and turned to the king's balcony to see a smirking Deitous holding the king's blade, "It's ours now!" Ex-guards cheered and yelled in victory while the king's men stared in horror including Grune and Panthro.

The sun began to rise and added warmth to Deitous' victory while his men shoved each of the king's men into cages and threw bodies into a ditch. "It's mine now." Deitous smirked. "Tamara, where have you been? You missed the smell of blood and carnage." he said hearing her approach.

"She's dead."

"The puma?"

"Yes."

"Where did you put the body?"

"When the queen reveals herself from where she's hiding she will see a split, decapitated cadaver."

"Good soldier, now go to the servants and give them this ultimatum, 'You serve the new King or die.'" The tigress nodded and left, leaving Deitous to walk to Claudus' body and then flinging it over the balcony. "Now you'll see the difference between us Claudus; I'm still breathing you're not." He looked over his shoulder to see a silhouette crouching on the rail.

"Deitous."

The snow leopard unsheathed the Thunder Cat blade from its golden forearm holster and directed it towards the figure. "Who are you?"

"You're the one who prolongs the racism and torture." the voice was male, but it was too high to be a man's so the figure was either a boy or an adolescent.

"What is it to you? The world is divided into ranks and those at the bottom should stay at the bottom, that's just how it works."

"It shouldn't be like that."

"Whoever you are, whatever you don't have control over, you can't stop. You'd be beyond stupid if you tried to kill me right now, thinking that it would make a difference."

The figured smirked and jumped off the rail landing a few feet in front of Deitous. The leopard could now see it was a black panther and he was baring his teeth in challenge. "A boy wouldn't come out alive if he fought against a man."

"Doesn't matter." was all he said before disapearing.

"Swift, boy it takes years to master the technique." Deitous lifted his forearm above his head and received a would-be fatal blow on the golden holster.

"Who said it was swift, leopard?" he whispered before disspearing again. Deitous' eyes widened with realization but then a new tactic came to mind.

"I killed the king, I made the queen a filthy whore, I cut a young tigress into small pieces while she screamed for her brother to save her and I just had a young puma killed-What was her name?" Deitous pretended to pounder the girl's name, "Wait, I think it was Isabella." Instantly the boy appeared with a knife in hand and leaped towards Deitous, who in turn readied himself. When the boy was a few inches from him, Deitous dropped the blade and raked his hand across the boy's face to his shoulder. He fell on contact.

"Boy too bad you didn't reapply the black ink that hides your stripes." Deitous said looking down at his black stained hand.

The newly revealed tiger stood, glaring at the leopard, "How?"

"If it wasn't Swift then it was the one things that all tigers have; invisibility. But you would've had to been taught to truly know it, Tygra, prince of nothing."

Tygra charged at Deitous but stopped by a staff to the stomach which caused blood to be coughed up. He heaved over but continued to charge towards the leopard, who was smirking. But the staff weilder hit him repeatedly and unrelentlessly on his back and sides until he fell onto his stomach.

"Tamara pull him to his feet." Deitous ordered which the tigress followed.

Once to his feet, Tygra saw the staff wielder standing next to Deitous, with face grimm. "Why? Why would you attack your own? When he's the cause of all our suffering?"

Her lips parted and she gave a seldom answer, "With his rule, I'm something, not diseased trash."

Tygra turned to Deitous who spoke, "I promised her she would be something if she under my rule."

The tiger turned back to the tigress with pleading eyes, "He's lying to you! After he gets what he wants, he'll throw you and his men away!"

"How could you talk like that about your king?" She too raked her hand across his face but not to unmask him.

"It always ends that way! They promise you the god damn world and then leave you for dead! You're an expandable to them and until you're no use them they'll throw you away!" Tygra tried to get through to her, "His promises are lies!"

Wicked laughter filled the air as Deitous ran his hands down the girl's shoulders and to her neck lovingly. "I promised you that you would be something..." He stopped his warm embrace to look back to Tygra, "All you have to do is kill him, like you did Isabella."

Tygra's eyes widened when she charged at him, anger blazing in her eyes, "You're not going to take away my place, here!" Tygra twisted out of her staff's way only to see the sharp spikes that protruded from it...

...'Damn!' he thought when the staff broke in two, one half in his arm while the other in her neck. Her body twitched from reflexes, but she was dead and his bleeding arm was begining to numb. He tried to slow his breathing and pounding heart as he stood to face Deitous. "It's just you and me now, Deitous."

"You're strong for a boy, but like her you will fall into a pile of bloody carnage below my feet."

Tygra pulled the staff out of his arm and threw it at Deitous, who smirked when it missed his head only to turn back and see the tiger gone. "He was afraid of dying like the time, he almost did with Xynol. A striped coward's hide should be displayed." Deitous mused letting the over grown holster fall to the ground and walking to Tamara's body.

Tygra hung above the leopard with legs wrapped tightly around a ceiling column, supporting his weight. Precisely he losened his legs and wrapped his right arm tightly around the leopard's neck. "The king." he dug his claws deep into his shoulder."The queen." he yanked his head back as far as it would go until he heard a 'pop' noise. "Isabella, the brother, the sister, and the tigress you deceived!" his claws shot through the leopard's back and sides, quickly stunning him. He leaned in closer, "And for the tigers!" he hissed, reaching his left hand in front of the leopard's neck and gripping the skin.

"T-tigers will never be equals with the lions or leopards!" Deitous growled.

"You spew too many lies!" Tygra said ripping off the skin and throat from which many people were misguided. He let go of the body and hung there looking at all the damage done while blood stained his face and arms. A cracked mirror stood across the room and Tygra could see himself; the black was wiped off the left side of his face, shoulder and chest while the rest lay perfectly hidden. Then his reflection began to shift into many faces and then it stopped at one; the brother.

"You've chosen. You've done well, tiger." the deep voice said before the reflection returned back to him.

Tears of crimson fell to the ground below his head. He was in painful bliss, but that was the only TRUE bliss he ever had. 'The king gave me a name, he gave me some place in this world, I will always be in his debt.'

...The Day After...

The tiger sat on the edge of the king's recovery bed waiting for him to wake up. Light washed in from the nearby window. The great lion began to toss and stir before his eyes opened slowly. He grunted as he struggled to sit up and once he did, his eyes widened when he saw the son, he thought he lost so long ago.

"My king, you're alive and well. Welcome back to your rightful kingdom."

* * *

><p>"He was praised for being the king's right hand guard<br>But beneath it, he was hatred, greed, envy and lust.  
>His wants rose above whatever good he had<br>And now he lays at the bottom of carnage  
>And the depths of Hell"<p>

* * *

><p>~~~In The End~~~<br>By: Linkin Park

(It starts with one)  
>One thing I don't know why<br>It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
>Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme<br>To explain in due time  
>All I know<br>time is a valuable thing  
>Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings<br>Watch it count down to the end of the day  
>The clock ticks life away<br>It's so unreal  
>Didn't look out below<br>Watch the time go right out the window  
>Trying to hold on but didn't even know<br>Wasted it all just to  
>Watch you go<p>

I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
>What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard<br>And got so far  
>But in the end<br>It doesn't even matter

I had to fall  
>To lose it all<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter<p>

One thing, I don't know why  
>It doesn't even matter how hard you try<br>Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
>To remind myself how<br>I tried so hard  
>In spite of the way you were mocking me<br>Acting like I was part of your property  
>Remembering all the times you fought with me<br>I'm surprised it got so (far)  
>Things aren't the way they were before<br>You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
>Not that you knew me back then<br>But it all comes back to me  
>In the end<p>

You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
>What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard<br>And got so far  
>But in the end<br>It doesn't even matter

I had to fall  
>To lose it all<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter<p>

I've put my trust in you  
>Pushed as far as I can go<br>For all this  
>There's only one thing you should know<br>I've put my trust in you  
>Pushed as far as I can go<br>For all this  
>There's only one thing you should know<br>I tried so hard  
>And got so far<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter<br>I had to fall  
>To lose it all<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah! Another Chapter!  
>Okay some questions will be answered in the other chapter, but I'll go ahead and answer some here.<p>

When Claudus was thrown over the balcony, Panthro caught him and was able to take him to a doctor cat.

Celios: is basically saying 'dogs'  
>If you any more Q's just ask!:)<p> 


	16. Tygra's Diary: Tiger Training

Tygra's Diary: Tiger Training

"They're so lionized and praised  
>but they don't have so much glory<br>Like you make them to be  
>They're just like you<br>And we, the victims...lie in all your shadows"

* * *

><p>I stood in line with all the other soldiers as the huge saber paced in front of us. Sweat slid down my face but I wasn't going to wipe it away, not with the huge sabor just glaring at me.<p>

"You were the only one who failed! You couldn't jump over a goddamn wall! Or fight off the staffs!" his voice blared in my face.

He continued to yell at scream in my face and my hands clenched. It all was about 'how I was weak and pathetic', 'I was useless', and how 'I'd be the first to die in combat'.The other soldiers stared at me, some with wide eyes, others with faces of anticipation. I glared back at the saber and opened my mouth but no words came out only the measly food I had eaten earlier.

I woke up in the room that had been set up for me. One of the servants and doctors was there explaining to me how I had the flu, but I didn't pay attention, I didn't care that I was sick. I sat up but they pushed me down onto my back telling me to lie down for the rest of the week. I didn't have time to be sick so when they left I put on the black under armor and headed to training field. It had been unusually empty but I took advantage of the situation and began to jump-kick, punch and attack at an invisible enemy.

I hadn't noticed the saber approaching until he spoke, "You're sick, panther go and rest."

"That's not what you were yelling at me this morning." now the invisible enemy was Grune and I was doing a number on him, in my head he was already bleeding.

"I won't take back the fact that you're a failure but if prove to me that you're not, you'll have your own blade made from the finest black metal there is."

The words caught my ears and I turned in interest, "What do I have to do?"

"Show me that you're not weak or a failure and prove that you are worthy to carry the king's sigma on your armor."

I took his challenge, I was going to prove him wrong like I did Xynol. It didn't matter that I was sick.

Day 1(of Challenge)

My back hurt immensely but I pushed myself to finish the excercies and chores before anyone else. After it was done I looked back at Grune for any signs of approval but found none, instead I was raked across the face with long claws that dug into my skin. Supposedly in my rush to finish I had toppled tall stacks a practice disks, knocked over metal rods that were in the process of being engraved, and left foot marks on the armor that was yet to harden.

Day 2

I straightened my posture and swung the staff left where it cracked at the contact with another. Then the sparring began, he jumped at me but I blocked him. That defense gave him advantage and he hooked his leg around me and brought me down. I gave a grunt and tried to get up but my opponant put the staff at me neck.

"Dead men don't get up."

I had to the back and watch as every soldier that played my role beat their opponant. My turn came up and I shot to my new opponant, it was time to win I could feel it. In 5 minutes I laid on my stomach with my hands forced onto my back.

"Two losses!"

"Redo!" the words became a broken record, repeating over and over after every loss. Every try ended with me on the ground or thrown against walls or soldiers. From the ground I looked up to the angry soldiers, I had wasted their time on something I thought I would win. Then they stomped on me and kicked me until I couldn't move. Grune was the last to leave and I looked to him, "Did I-"

"Until you can prove me you'll sleep outside like the ceilios that you are."

I slept in mud that day...

Day 3

No one woke me up for morning training until I was almost decapitated by a rouge metal rod. Even then I was given the worst chores and I had to help the blacksmith with making blades. Then the over grown lion wanted a new blade and he said I had to make it. After hours of messing up, smashing the metal, sizing it and smoothing it out I walked to Grune and gave him the covered blade I made. He took it and uncovered before throwing it to my feet,

"That's nothing, make me another."

I did as told and made another only to have it thrown at my face.

Three weeks following I continued to prove that I'm no failure, but the more I was told that I was the more I believed it. Soon I lost my room completely forcing me to sleep outside when it was colder. The leaves became my blanket and the soldiers alomst trampled me to death several times. This was worse than being a tiger it was like-no it was hell trying to be part of Thundera's military. I wasn't good enough...

Day 26

I sat on a rooftop looking up to the starless sky, somehow I thought praying to the god I hated would help me. I hadn't noticed that Grune appeared or that he had heard me give my pathetic prayer.

"Boy, there's no need to pray to Leo if you don't believe in him."

"I believe he's there but I don't appreciate him like you or anyone else do."

There was silence until he spoke, "You haven't proved yourself worthy or ready."

"How am I not ready or worthy? I do everything faster than the others!" I yelled.

"Mind your voice and tone, boy."

"I do everything asked of me and more! And you're here telling me I'm not worthy or ready for anything?" I looked at him but he said nothing. "I've seen a man get beaten in front of me! A woman get raped by a guard! Tigers burned to nothing but ashes! And I'm not ready to hold a blade?"

"There's too much anger and ambition in you, panther!" he roared back.

"So you don't trust me enough to fight for Thundera?"

"No, out of all the soldiers, you're the least that I trust!"

(Fast Jump) Day 30

I left hooked both his legs making him crash many feet below. I panted and stood proudly on the pillar and so did many others. We all nodded to each other since we defended the pillars as the training asked.

"Lynx, Caracal, Panther, and Snow leopard you four have all defended the pillars and fought off all the attackers and still stand. Congratulations." Grune praised while the soldiers that surrounded him glared at us.

My chest puffed in pride and I leapt off the tall pillar with the wind blowing in my face, it was congratulating me and I swore that it whispered, 'My son, I'm so proud of you.'...

I shot up drenched in sweat, it was only a dream...

Day 31

My chest heaved with every breath I took as I ran in a zigzag form.

"Run quickly and it will happen naturally." he ordered.

I pushed my legs harder and soon my vision became hazy then turned black and white.

"Focus and it'll sharpen."

The picture intensified and I could see every curve, every line and every figure that made the world but soon it bled out. "Wait-wha-" I fell flat on my face with my legs in the air.

"You have most of the technique but you can't make it last." Grune

I stood back up, "If you don't trust me with a blade, why would you teach me this technique?"

"You have enough patience and control to master this type and other military arts. Practice the rest of tonight and tomorrow you'll be allowed to sleep."

"Whatever, you'll wake me at dawn over grown lion."

(Fast Jump) Day 40

Flying disks shot at me and I ran zigzag between them, scarcely missing them before sheathing the blade and slicing the launcher in two.

"Impressive, but it seems you do better without the weight of the blade."

"Maybe."

"You are a smart ass boy, but you know what to do."

I didn't say anything, was it a compliment or a-

"It was a complement, panther."

* * *

><p>Around the third month the fight techniques and training became more intense but easier. I failed most of the training and have the scars to show it, but I wasn't there to fight for a society that jugded solely on appearances and rumors. I'd be damned if I did. The other soldiers beat me when they found out I hated Leo, saying he was the one who saved the cats from Mum Ra, but I never cared to listen.<p>

Grune took take me under his wing and teach me other tactics that the others weren't learning. That's how I learned archery, air attacks, and how use armored claws like the owls. He became my mentor and almost father like, but I didn't form a close bond because a sign of weakness was to care too much and I had lived through that before with the brother and sister.

During the second week of the month I got rippled silver armor with a long sleeved tunic underneath with the king's sigma on the chest, a silver tinted spear and a thin black blade. I was truly proud of what I had become, but at the same time I was disgusted; the people that tortured my people-I was wearing their armor, I held their weapons and and I wore and bored their sigmas.

Out of all the class I was the most hate filled but what I had to do and what I had to go through. I had to be one of them, I had to act like them! The very thought of that caused my blood to burn every vein it flowed through. Sometimes it would hurt so much that blood would drip out of my eyes. I even cut my brow to look like it bled and not my eyes when I passed the tiger's cages.

They were all right; all who said I was worthless, trash, a failure, fake, apathetic and so much more, every single one of them was right. I was so imperfect that it made impurites so pure like the stars. But the one imperfection that stood and will always stand out are these damned stripes. I bet even Tygus is disdainful of me.

* * *

><p>"I was at the bottom but I clawed my way to the top<br>No one knows  
>That underneath the soldier they respect, lies their so called<br>Infectious, dirty, srtipped tiger."

* * *

><p>~~~~Shattered~~~~<br>By: Trading Yesterday

Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding  
>Fall into your sunlight<br>The future's open wide beyond believing  
>To know why hope dies<br>Losing what was found, a world so hollow  
>Suspended in a compromise<br>The silence of this sound is soon to follow  
>Somehow sundown<p>

And finding answers  
>Is forgetting all of the questions we call home<br>Passing the graves of the unknown

As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading  
>Illusions of the sunlight<br>And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting  
>Love gone for so long<p>

This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know  
>Knowing that faith is all I hold<p>

And Ive lost who I am  
>And I can't understand<br>Why my heart is so broken  
>Rejecting your love<br>Without love gone wrong  
>Life<br>Less words  
>Carry on<p>

But i know  
>All i know<br>Is that the ends beginning

Who I am from the start  
>Take me home to my heart<br>Let me go  
>And I will run<br>I will not be silenced

All this time spent in vain  
>Wasted years<br>Wasted gain  
>All is lost<br>Hope remains  
>And this war's not over<p>

Theres a light  
>Theres the sun<br>Taking all the shattered ones  
>To the place we belong<br>And his love will conquer

And Ive lost who I am  
>And I can't understand<br>Why my heart is so broken  
>Rejecting your love<br>Without love gone wrong  
>Life<br>Less words  
>Carry on<p>

But i know  
>All i know<br>Is that the ends beginning

Who I am from the start  
>Take me home to my heart<br>Let me go  
>And I will run<br>I will not be silenced

All this time spent in vain  
>Wasted years<br>Wasted gain  
>All is lost<br>Hope remains  
>And this war's not over<p>

Theres a light  
>Theres the sun<br>Taking all the shattered ones  
>To the place we belong<br>And his love will conquer all  
>Yes his love will conquer all<p>

Yesterday I died, tommorrows bleeding  
>Fall into your sunlight<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Yea its different from the others and I was listening to this song while I was writting this so I just put it here:) Hope ya'll like it

Oh and it statred 1 month in to the training!


	17. Advice

Advice

"I don'y know what to think anymore.  
>Is this real?<br>Is it right?  
>Or am I in a place that I'm not wanted?"<p>

* * *

><p>Tygra looked at the king with eyes of uncertainty; would he reaccept him as his son? Or would he be angry with disappearing and causing damage since his return? The king hadn't said a word since he awoke, maybe he was trying to tell him to leave.<p>

"Am I still you're adopted son?" he whispered.

"Why are you here?"

"I-I'm h", Tygra didn't know what to say "I'm not sure." His head fell in shame.

"Tygra don't doubt yourself in the presence of your king."

"I'm sorry for everything I've done, I just did what I truly thought was right."

"You're forgiven my son" the mighty lion said, a smile on his face. "It doesn't matter what you did you are still my son."

The young tiger lifted his head, eyes watery before hugging his father. "Thank you." he said over and over. The lion was surprised at his behavior but hugged his son back when he realized that this was the second time Tygra had ever showed dependability.

* * *

><p>Noon<p>

"But their kin-"

"Enough! You all owe gratitude to this boy who risked his life to save Thundera! If Deitous had taken control Thundera would have been no more!"

"He's right!" Grune yelled over the crowd "The kid had to hide his stripes to save all of us, when we deserved to die for all the shit we've done!" Outbursts began to fill the once silent crowd. Some against the idea others for it, even the respective and quiet clerics shouted for Tygra. But silence washed over when Jaga stood to speak.

"People of Thundera! This boy may be a tiger but why can't you see pass that? Deitous had spots, he wished to overthrow the lions, Xynol was of Leo's descent and he threatened to enslave everyone. Everyone here in this plaza has judged based on breed and markings from a story that has never been finished!" The crowd stared in confusion and began a wave of murmurs.

Claudus turned to Jaga, "Jaga what are you talking about? The tigers retreated from the shadows starved and streaked with sin."

"Ah, you haven't heard the full story either, boy." Jaga said, some mischief glinting in his small eyes, while Claudus snorted at his old nick name. "The tigers did retreat with starvation but the streaks hid them, their shadows hid them from the true sin; blind judgment. They have the power of truth and that is why they have deep golden eyes. Tigers are just as strong as the lions but they have more pride and intelect. They hide nothing and reveal truth." the clerics' leader stomped his silver staff on the ground which was then echoed by the other clerics.

Everyone stared breathless when Grune's new soldiers walked out of a corridor with heads down. They lined up in a straight line, facing the crowd with silver, with black or white armor(depending on class), black long sleeve tunics, sharp blades and dog tags.

"Those belong on the cellios!" a woman shrieked in surprise. But when the soldiers lifted their heads people began shouting in outrage. "What sick joke is this? Stripes on warriors?"

Grune walked to stand in front of the soldiers, "Have you learned nothing from what the wise clerics leader just said?" When the people quieted down the saber began to pace, "They all agreed to do this, when they saw what a tiger (or any one) could prove to be a strong willed man capable of living his life in ridicule and racism and still be more." The people remained silent.

A loud chorus of male roars and growls echoed through the air. Then the streaked soldiers bared their teeth to show ferocity. "No tell me all of you was there a difference in the united sound of those soldiers because of a few tigers?" Grune said sticking his blade through the sandy earth. Many No's were heard from the crowd. "As we all said, no more segregation!" he picked and sheathed his blade while the soldiers regained posture.

The crowd disbanded after Claudus said the gathering was over. But the king remained standing on the balcony, "Jaga why can't they see?"

"Just give them time, my lord" the loyal jaguar bowed.

"He was among the soldiers, did you see him?" He said a small smile appeared on his face while pride rumbled in his chest.

"Yes I did, but he wore the silver armor."

"Doesn't matter, he's still part of Grune's soldiers. I know he'll be a strong fighter."

"My king can I give you a piece of advice?"

"Of course Jaga."

"Some tigers are born with eyes that burn with something other than truth..."

Leira sat on her royal throne waiting patiently for Claudus to return from the speech. Her mind kept roaming from her husband to the people and then the young tiger that she was now to call son. She knew that her place and life there was over the moment he brought home the 7 year old. 'I could fake it but I know I'll never accept that boy...He's just not meant for a place like this.' Her concentration was interrupted when the said lion walked into the hall.

"Leira you're safe."

The lioness stood and gave a loving smile, "I came back as soon as I got word of Deitous' death."

Claudus nodded in agreement but then sighed, "Grune and Panthro tried to find his body but some of the people had already gotten to him."

Silence fell between then until Leira spoke, "I'm not gonna act like that tiger is my son-"

"Don't put claim on him Leira, he's not your son he's mine. I took him in when-"

"Don't say you took him in out of the goodness of your heart! You only did this because you saw a smart ass stray and you wanted to bring it home! He's just your entertainment!" she yelled. "You honestly believe he will ever be allowed to be the next king of Thundera? Well he will never be, no matter how much you pray to Leo." Claudus turned his back to her and began walking away. "If you walk away from me and call that thing your son then-" she called taking off her wedding band and throwing it Claudus' back.

The king whisked around to face her, "You think I took him in for entertainment? I'm not some sick, deranged man-"

"No you're just a weak man, or maybe not even a man at all!" she retorted. Claudus raised his hand to slap her but stopped when she flinched.

Turning away sighing, he revealed everything he knew to her, "I know about you and Deitous" His voice echoed sadly through the hall, bits and pieces stood out from the rest, "That's why I haven't touched you...I see you and him...Every time I looked at him I could see him mocking..." The lioness didn't know what to say and left the hall leaving the king alone.

'Now you know what I know and I know you don't care', he sigh picking up and clasping his fingers around the engraved silver band.

...The next Morning...

Grune stared lustfully at the pretty creamed femme servant that walked passed.

"Better close that mouth, you're drooling." The round, dark furred Milo chuckled while handing the saber a goblet.

"Shut up, Fatto." Grune growled taking the goblet.

"Lord of the nothing, no young pretty girl will ever find a gruff, short shaggy haired, long beared saber appealing." the panther general mocked, approaching the two men.

"That's what you think, panther with no hair. Even the boy had more black hair than you!" Grune laughed leaning on the stone wall behind him.

"Where is the tiger, anyways?"

"He's already here, show yourself boy!" Panthro and Milo watched in surprise when the air in front of a tree sifted and morphed until Tygra appeared.

"..."

Grune bellowed loudly before walking to the young tiger and patting his back harshly. "Atta boy! Finally mastered it?"

"Uh-I think so."

"Bah! You think? You're a soldier now not some weak cub."

"Yes, sir! I've mastered it!"

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" Grune again patted Tygra's already sore back.

Tygra looked around and saw that they were in the Merchant Market, but many of the stands had been pushed up against the walls. 'It must be the festivities.' the young tiger thought, watching the servants walk this way and that all carrying jars, plates of food, and weapons. His golden eyes traveled to a group of four femme servants that were talking amongst themselves.

"Hey, mighty O' mighty Grune, your soldier seems to have strayed from the path of virginity." Panthro said smirking as he watched Tygra walk to the girls.

"The hell are you talking about?" Grune growled while sipping from the goblet then throwing at Milo to move away so he could see Tygra and the girls.

"See? The virgin tiger is-"

"Virginity is a term for women."

"Then what's our term? Hmmm?" Milo turned to the saber who pondered in thought.

"Don't strain yourself!" Panthro warned before laughing with the already drunk Milo.

"Shut up! And focus on the boy!" All three men turned intentivly to the tiger and the girls. They saw what looked to be, Tygra introducing himself, and reaching out his hand in greeting. "The hell is the kid doing?"

"I bet you shook femme's hands like that when you were younger, Grune." Panthro smirked before going back to the odd scene before him.

"5 coins they laugh in his face!" Milo stuttered then receiving glares from the two generals.

"10, they spit in his face!" Panthro bet raising a brow at Grune.

"15 he gets one and 5 from each of you since you don't shut the hell up." Grune agreed and turned back only to see a girl slap Tygra across the face then all four of them laugh at him.

"40 coins from you both!" Milo cheered in victory while Panthro cursed and threw his glass to the floor.

"What happened kid?" The saber called as Tygra approached rubbing his red cheek. Said tiger opened his mouth to speak but Grune him off, "You did everything wrong."

"What-"

"You don't begin with 'hello my name is Tygra and I'm a stupid fool'" Grune said hunching over and bringing his top jaw forward to make it look as if he had buck teeth.

"I don't hunch over or have donkey teeth."

"You might as well have with the way they slapped you." Grune mumbled then continued, "Woman like men who-"

"Aren't Grune" Panthro shoved the saber aside and explained, "Look here's what you do; you walk up to her and tell her she's the most beautiful girl you've ever seen then you can start introductions."

"Not bad, for a bald panther, now outta my way!" Grune growled then walked up to nearby servant.

"Never seen you around."

"Maybe you've been to war too much" she said, giving a smirk.

"Yea, maybe I have but then next time I'll bring you back a little something."

"Like what?" she pressed further.

"Whatever suits you-" he leaned in and kissed her while the rest watched. Afterwards the servant left with a smile on her face and Grune approached the rest with one of his own. "That's how you do it, kid."

"That's not all you're doing later is it?" the panther crossed his hands over his chest, clearly knowing the answer.

"Depends."

"On what?" Tygra asked.

"If I remember her name, she said it was Laciel or something like that."

Dusk

The torches were lit and the people sang, danced and ate to their heart's content. Soldiers, black smiths and any Thunderan servants were allowed to join in the festivities as well. But inside the palace there was no happiness or warmth only coldness and sorrow. The king sat lonely in the room which he would meetings in. He could picture it all: the wolves filling the empty seats, his once guard Deitous standing on his left while his wife would sit to his right. But instead, the whole room lay empty and dark except for the torch lights while regret and bitterness circulated through him.

His blue eyes looked up to see Leira with obvious signs of crying.

"Leira."

She looked at him and he could see that she was still crying. He didn't know what to say or ask to comfort her, but his thoughts went to the worse; she was leaving him. He closed his eyes, 'I wouldn't blame you if you did.'

"You never told me about the pregnancy..."

* * *

><p>"Why are you talking to me?"<p>

"Because I know you have nothing else to do except looking pretty."

"That's crap."

"This is the kind of crap you want in your life." Tygra screamed "Yes!" when he got a smile from the lioness.

"I gotta go, bye Prince Tygra." she whisked off leaving the tiger to think how easy it was to talk to girls.

The massive saber walked away from the crowd to stand beside Tygra, "Seems you got the hang of it, boy."

"Only some." his golden eyes lowered.

"Not all the cats are going to accept tigers that quickly."

"But still..."

"Were are your tags."

"Here" Tygra pulled the tags from his blue tunic and handed them to Grune.

"You're not a tiger, you're a soldier and soldiers don't have faces or skin. When you or any other cat wears this or their armor people only see a soldier, nothing more, nothing less. Understand?"

"Yea."

The weeks to follow held many outbursts and violence towards Tygra but he took control and showed what it truly was to be of Tygus descent. More and more stripped soldiers were allowed into the military and became the ones who scaled and destroyed obstacles in the way, when lizards tried to raid. Clerics also allowed tigers it they were fast enough. Gradually the hostility decreased until all the people merged together and finally walked alongside each other.

* * *

><p>~~~~By The Way~~~~<br>By: Theory Of A Deadman

A note by the door  
>Simply explains<br>It's all that remains  
>It's no wonder why<br>I have not slept in days  
>The dust on the floor<br>Piled up from the years  
>All those scars and souvenirs<br>Now that you're gone  
>It's easy to see<br>But so hard to believe

By the way  
>You left without saying<br>Goodbye to me  
>Now that you're gone away<br>All I can think about is  
>You and me<br>You and me

It's not like before  
>You left nothing here<br>It's all disappeared  
>It hurts me to see<br>That we've been a lie  
>Would it have hurt you to try?<p>

By the way  
>You left without saying<br>Goodbye to me  
>Now that you're gone away<p>

All I can think about is  
>You and me<br>You and me

It's sad to say that  
>This pain is killing me inside<br>But it's time to say  
>That this pain is keeping me alive<br>Twisting and turning  
>It rips through my heart<br>It's been tearing me apart

By the way  
>You left without saying<br>Goodbye to me  
>Now that you're gone away<br>All I can think about is  
>You and me<br>You and me

All i think about now  
>Is you and me<br>You and me  
>All i think about now<br>Is you and me  
>You and me<p>

By the way  
>By the way<br>By the way

* * *

><p>AN: Yea short chapter, but I hope it explains why Tygra became all flirty. There will be more details in later chps. Happy Late Thanksgiving!


	18. Fallen Grace

Fallen Grace

"The stripes hold more than sin, lies, truth or design"

* * *

><p>The prince stood outside of the room hearing Leira scream in pain and agony while the nurses and doctors tried to calm her down. He sighed, now was the time for the birth of his little brother, his lion little brother.<p>

...Earlier That Day...

Tygra walked beside the lion he now called father through the crowded market while many people smiled in greeting. 'It's different from the last time I was here. They don't glare or look down on me, like they used to.' He shook the horrible memories away and focused on the brand new Thundera.

"It's such horrible timing..." Claudus mumbled

"What?"

The lion sighed but looked back to him, "Thundera was becoming more tranquil and that's when the lizards attack. The sudden attack is going to stir up so much animosity and savageness amongst the people."

"I should have gone..."

"No, you're my only son and I'm not going to lose you to a lizard." Claudus growled as he spat out the name 'lizard'.

"What if I came out alive? You know Grune taught me, and he's one of the best."

"It doesn't matter if you're King or a servant, war will kill you whether it's physical or mental." Claudus continued walking but asked "Why do you want to fight, Tygra? You don't have to fight until you're an adolescent."

"I want to prove myself worthy of anything, including becoming king."

Claudus froze and turned to face his son, "Kings are only lions, Tygra."

"I know, father I've heard it from everyone including your wife. But I want to show those who always looked down on me and rejected me because of my stripes that I'm higher than them and I can be more than them."

"That's not what it means to be prince Tygra." Claudus now saw what Jaga had told him; Tygra had anger burning in his eyes.

"That's the way it should be if I can't excel and become King." Tygra muttered under his breath while his fists clenched tightly. His golden eyes widened when he saw three girls eyeing him across the street. With a smirk he headed to them leaving the king to walk alone.

"Tygra, your brother will be born very soon maybe even this week." When he got no response, he asked, "Are you excited to have a little brother that you can take care of and teach him the things you know. Tygra-" Claudus looked back and saw that the young prince wasn't there. "Boy where'd you go?" that's when he saw the young Casanova talking to some girls that were obviously older. "Just like me" he smirked.

After Tygra returned, he had brighter eyes and a face that no boy that young should never have. "Never knew 15 year olds were interested in me." Claudus smirked and decided they were the same-or at least if he were younger. Then the two continued their walk, trying to form a closer father-son bond.

"Tygra I'm going to ask you a question and you have to answer me truthfully, understand?"

"Go ahead.'

"I found you in the market, but where did you live, sleep and eat?" there was silence. "You agreed to answer."

"I actually didn't live anywhere; I was what you call a 'nomad tiger'. The ones that peopled kicked off their land, because they thought they would steal or do some horrendous crime."

"You're not the only one who lived in poverty, Tygra."

"What do you mean?" Tygra jogged up to walk beside him, curiosity obvious on his face.

"You have to be in Leo's bloodline to be king" he looked down to Tygra who nodded for him to continue, "The previous King was my father, but he had walked out on my mother before I was born. That of course was during a time when the lizards attacked Thundera which, in respect, looked like ruins. But every man ages and once he reached 50, he was forced to reveal the fact that he slept with my mother and left her, because he was a coward. He was married but he had no sons to become King, so that's why they sought me out."

"Then what?"

"Well after he left my mother she moved to the poorest part of the city where she had me and then my sister a few years later. I had to basically rum edge through all the trash of the city to feed all of us, but I would do it at night so no one would see me. Because I was afraid to be mistaken for a tiger." Claudus was afraid to admit this to his tiger son but it had to be told. "Soon the king's guard were after me and that's when I learned that I would be the next in line. When I confronted my father I demanded that he tell me why he left my mother, and I'll never forget what he said. 'She was nothing to me, and is still nothing to me; you wouldn't be either if I had other sons.' that's what he said to a 13 year old boy for an excuse. I was admitted by Jaga as the new king soon after that."

Tygra stared in surprise but didn't say anything.

"After that I was ridiculed because he was my father. "Like father, like son!" they would yell because he caused most of the wars and conflicts and they thought I would do the same, but I didn't. I was so young and I already had to be king and cut down my father's previous and bloody name. It wasn't easy. but when I met Leira, it all changed. Soon I was proud to be king and fight on the battle field knowing that I had a wife who believed in me back home. I also met the future generals of Thundera's army; Grune and Panthro. They all helped me see the bigger picture; what my father did before me didn't change who I was or did."

End of Flash Back

So now there Tygra stood waiting and listening for his brother to be born. 'No matter what happens it's all going to end with him being king, even if I am the oldest.' His thoughts wrapped around that lone truth until he heard a scream from a nearby window. "The hell-" he ran over too it and saw fists flying between two cats. He heard more shouts from Leira and the riot outside, he had to choose one. Then he shot down the halls, down the stairs and through the doors.

"Get out of my way!" he growled, forcing himself through the people. When he finally made it to the heart of the crowd his face was met with a fist. He skid back, holding his burning cheek.

"This is all your fault, thief!" someone yelled.

Tygra opened his eyes and saw the two people; a tall white furred male and a round merchant. The merchant was unleashing blow after blow, but the white male only seemed to cower away.

"Stop!" the tiger murmured causing a wave of silence to wash over the crowd. He made his way back to them, "What is this?"

"Prince Tygra, this man stole coins from me." the merchant stuttered as he explained.

Tygra looked back to the white male and he saw signs of starvation all over him. "You come with me." The crowd began to separate and went back to their stands or browsing the market.

"What about my money? I worked hard earning that money!" the merchant angrily called.

"No, you lying ocicat, I guess you don't remember me. Do you?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"You spit all over me basically saying I wasn't going to be anything and here you are old and fat. While I'm here, older and prince of Thundera." The tiger said coldly over his shoulder. "And that was a year ago." the ocicat watched the tiger leave with the white male.

"My prince, why did you-"

"I remember you from Deitous' guard."

His eyes widened, "But I never saw you..."

"I was hiding at the time watching you and the other guards cover up the massive slaughter." Tygra didn't know where he was heading but he knew what he was going to do first. "Here", he said pulling out a crust of bread from his blue tunic. The white male just stared at him in surprise, "Force of habit." He hesitated for a while until Tygra assured him that it wasn't a cruel prank. "There will be more, I promise."

"Why are you feeding me?" he said wiping the crumbs from his mouth.

"I can see your ribs and men aren't supposed to starve."

"You're just a boy how could you-"

"I was considered a tiger first, then a defenseless child." Tygra watched as a stupid face washed over the man, "Now, I know you've met the King before, correct?" he nodded. "I want you to come see him again."

"Why-" Tygra didn't answer and began running towards the palace, then motioned the man to follow.

Once they arrived Tygra headed back up to the maternity room, where he saw a lioness with short, chopped red hair and bright green eyes. He locked eyes with her as she whisked passed him, there was something off about her, was she a servant? If she was why hadn't he seen her before? The tiger shook his head and ran into the room where he saw Leira laying in the bed holding alittle bundle of joy.

"Boy, where have you been?" Claudus scolded.

"Probably flirting with the femmes." Leira joked weakly, while giving him a smile, which she never did.

"I-"

"Well that doesn't matter, come and see your baby brother." Claudus loomed over Leira, smiling at the brand new life that his own son.

Tygra walked to the bed and Leira handed him the little white bundle, but as she did her face grew somewhat dark. He pretended not to notice and took the baby and brought it towards his chest. He took his hand and gently pulled away the white cloth and looked at the life that lay there.

"Isn't he beautiful?" the king asked, obviously proud.

Tygra nodded then handed the baby back to Leira. "Father, I need to talk to you privately."

"Why?" Claudus asked before seeing seriousness on his son's face. "Fine." He headed out to the hall followed by Tygra, but before he left Tygra, looked back to the now-mother who was holding her son closely to her breast.

Once in the hall, Tygra explained the whole situation while the King stared solemnly. "He's waiting down there in the main hall, and I think the cleric's leader is there too."

"What on Third earth would allow you to bring him here? You may be a prince Tygra but that does not mean you can waltz in here bringing a traitor!"

"Was, he was a traitor." Tygra tried to reason with his gruff father.

The two soon caught sight of the white furred male, who looked as if he was struggling to stand. Jaga also stood patiently on the left of Claudus' throne as the the King made his way to it. Tygra exchanged a glance with his father as he walked to stand in front of his own throne. All three stared at the struggling male, each having their own thought about him.

"Tygra brought you here, so what's keeping me from calling the nearby Royal force?"

"I-I don't know my king." the white cat said while trying to bow.

"He's extremely thin for a man of his stature." Jaga pointed out with his staff.

"Tygra tell me why I'm wasting my time."

The said tiger walked to stand between his father's throne and the male, "I caught him in a fight, were he wasn't fighting. This man is too weak for anything, he barely could walk."

"Son, your reason for this is because he's WEAK?" Claudus glared at him.

"No because he's going hungry, he wanders these city walls and because he deserves a second chance!" Tygra threw a hand back to point at the man, "I don't care that he was once an enemy, he was loyal to you and his head guard."

"That doesn't prove anything or not want to make me throw him in jail."

"My Lord, if I can say something..."

"What?" Claudus roared, temper flaring.

"I-I was never arrested for-"

"So you're one of the few that got away from the soldiers and Royal Force."

"Yes, but it was because they were being executed and the ones who followed Deitous only did so because you ripped away their pride and threw them away like nothing just because of the snow leopard."

Tygra turned angrily to his father, "I may be a prince and I may be a boy, but I know when someone needs a second chance at life."

Claudus stared down his son but relented, "Fine, he gets another chance but if I or anyone here becomes suspicious of him I swear to Leo I'll kill him."

Jaga cleared his throat and all eyes were on him, "This man is weak and frail like an elderly man but-" The jaguar walked to him and pulled his face up with his staff, "But if you have the loyalty as the boy says, and if you couldn't walk yet you ran here, I will give you the cleric's trial." The cat's eyes widened. "What is your Clan and name?"

"Sioux, the Hunamro Clan." he responded shakily in the presence of the mystical Jaga himself.

Afterwards Tygra lead the shaky Sioux to the dinner table, were fruits, meats, breads and vegetables lay splayed out. With a nod from Tygra the hungry male attacked himself with food and wine. The tiger didn't even bother to tell Sioux to slow down, since he had been in that exact same position many times. He wasn't even grossed out when food flew everywhere or that the his 'guest' was eating with his mouth wide open.

"I'm sorry, my prince for that-"

"Save it, I know." Tygra jumped on the table in front of Sioux, "You're not used to being hungry are you?"

"No, I was raised in a Clan where my father was a butcher and we ate like kings every night." his eyes seemed soften as he remembered his old life. "My prince if you don't mind me asking, why would you save me? Or give me another chance?"

"You're older than me and you've never known hunger like I do, but I honestly think that you're too willing to follow orders." Sioux stared in confusion, "This is going the other way but, if you knew the things you did were wrong why did you do them?"

"We all do things we're not proud of, my prince."

"Including slaughtering innocent people?"

"If you're wondering if I have remorse, I do. I hated killing them, but if I said anything I would have been skinned alive." Tygra snorted and jumped off but not before Sioux spoke again, "My prince I've been to the place you once called home and I met your cousin, Bengalli."

Tygra's eyes widened, "I don't care."

"I just wanted to repay you, for saving me. It's just a name and a place do whatever you want with it." Sioux bowed in respect and left the room, leaving Tygra with the new news of his supposed cousin.

...The Next Morning...

"The new prince of Thundera, Lion'O!" Jaga placed the lion baby on a pedestal and put a Thunderan necklace on his neck. "May Leo guide him through childhood, adolescence, adult hood and eventually death!"

Claudus and Leira smiled when Lion'O stared wide eyed at the thing around his neck, and then laughed when he fell on his side. Both proud parents walked to their son and picked him up while Claudus turned to his long time mentor, "Will you guide him through his years like you did me, Jaga, old friend?" He was answered with a hand on his shoulder and a nod.

"He's beautiful", Leira smiled and Claudus hugged her closer before kissing her forehead.

"He's November's child..." Claudus breathed softly.

"Proud King Claudus of the _Leon _Clan and Queen Leira of the _Coure_ Clan stand in front of Leo himself, with Lion'O, their new son..." the words echoed peacefully through their ears, like chimes in the wind. Jaga too smiled at the sight of the new child that was destined to be king like his father.

The Market Place

The tiger prince scanned the scene before him; many people sat under leaf huts that were falling apart, women hugging their knees with bruises and cuts, children trying to walk and ribs prodding painfully from their thin skin. This was the old place he roamed at since he was just a cub. 'This place hasn't changed and even the flies are still here to crawl over their faces and empty stomachs. Gods.' He wished he had coins to give but he came only to find Bengalli.

"Sire" a weak voice called.

Tygra turned to see a thin and sickly looking tan woman.

"You're here looking for Bengalli." was said more of a statement rather than a question. Tygra nodded and she continued, "You can find him close to the river's edge..."

"But it's cold this time around, why would he be-"

"He's a tiger, my prince and he shows it swimming through the cold water..."

"But-" she limped off before he could finish. "The hell do I do now?" He hugged the beige cloak closer to his chest when the wind picked up. Finding Bengalli would just have to wait until another time.

...Three Days Later...

Rain poured outside while claws of lightning slashed the sky, briefly lighting Thundera. People locked themselves inside their homes waiting for the storm to pass. The palace halls were eerily empty since the servants had retreated themselves to their rooms. Leira strolled down the halls while gripping her goose bumped forearms. Dark green eyes scanned the walls and doors when the lightning's brief light lit up the halls, creating strange shadows. Her teeth slightly chattered but she sighed once she reached her room.

Her mind completely eased when she leaned over the baby's crib and rubbed his furry little cheeks. "You're the light-"

"My queen..."

Leira's eyes widened before she pulled Lion'O from his crib and to her chest, where he would be defended. She turned to where the voice sounded from and caught a brief glance of striped fur. Her body tensed and she pulled the baby closer.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"It's me, Tygra, your son."

Her body relaxed but she looked over her shoulder at the tiger as she placed the child in the crib. "What do you want, Tygra?" her tone was agitated and raspy.

"It's been two days since father was called out."

"And what? You're gonna cry to me about it?"

"No, I just want to end this tension between us, since I'm now considered your son."

Leira's brow raised in interest and she decided to test the young tiger, "What tension?"

"I'm not stupid, I see how you look at me and I even hear you talk about me with your friends."

"To be honest, yes I still hate the thought of having a tiger for a son but after everything you've done I've tried to accept it-"

"Tried?" Tygra walked to stand a few feet from her.

"There's something about you that I can't see or explain, but I can never accept. It's just how I see you, tiger."

Tygra took everything that she had just said and then responded, "You're right, I do hide things from you and Claudus and there are things that you just can't see-" he saw here eyes widen, "but then again, so do you..."

* * *

><p>"They hold Grace that has<br>crumpled  
>and broken to pieces<br>They hold Grace that has hidden,  
>Grace that has fallen"<p>

* * *

><p>~~~~On My Own~~~~<br>By: Three Days Grace

I walk alone  
>Think of home<br>Memories of long ago  
>No one knows, I lost my soul long ago<p>

Lied too much  
>She said that she's had enough<br>Am I too much?  
>She said that she's had enough<p>

Standing on my own  
>Remembering the one, I left at home<br>Forget about the life, I used to know  
>Forget about the one, I left at home<p>

I need to run far away  
>Can't go back to that place<br>Like she told me  
>I'm just a big disgrace<p>

Lied too much  
>She said that she's had enough<br>Am I too much?  
>She said that she's had enough<p>

Standing on my own  
>Remembering the one, I left at home<br>Forget about the life, I used to know  
>Forget about the one, I left at home<p>

So now I'm standing here alone  
>I'm learning how to live life on my own<p>

Lied too much  
>I think that I've had enough<br>Am I too much?  
>She said that she's had enough<p>

I'm standing on my own  
>Remembering the one, I left at home<br>Forget about the life, I used to know  
>Forget about the one, I left at home<p>

So now I'm standing here alone  
>I'm learning how to live life on my own<br>Forget about the past, I'll never know  
>Forget about the one, I left at home<p>

* * *

><p>AN: So Tygra has his own feelings of his brother's birth. Oh and I added some of Claudus' backstory and the 1985's character Bengalli! Hope ya'll like it:)

I wounder what it will lead to next...


	19. Unknown Recovery

Unknown Recovery

* * *

><p>Two weeks passed since the storm, which flooded many of the low lands. Tygra sat on the edge of his bed, still not used to this new place and his new found royalty. His eyes were clouded with emotion; ranging from knowing he would never be king to his new little brother and to learning of a possible cousin's existance. Thought after thought raced through his mind but it would all lead to the same place; Bengalli.<p>

"Bengalli..." the name rolled off his tongue with such ease while the doubt about the whole thing tumbled through his head.

He began to message his aching temples as more 'What if's' zoomed in and out of his thoughts. Then a wicked thought came into mind; remedy. He needed a remedy, his eyes darted to a near by stand where he knew the 'remedy' hid.

'Burn, burn bright tiger before your very eyes,  
>Watch as your stripes disassemble to the bone<br>Ready your hunches  
>Ready the pain<br>Ready your death  
>Unless you burn out the fire itself.'<p>

The voices kept hissing the rhythm into his ears. He knew he was alone, but the voices just kept whispering over and over. They wanted him to fall again. He swallowed while sweat slid down his brow, 'I can't fall back to it, not now.' Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a silhouette standing a few feet to his left. His fists clenched when he heard loud clawing on the left wall.

"I thought you knew better, tiger." the voices had all combined into one deep voice.

...The Next Morning...

"My lord, sorry for the intrusion but-" the maid's eyes widened when she saw bloody claw marks all over the room, shredded sheets and pillows, and the prince hanging off the bedside with deep cuts on his arms. "My prince! Somebody help!" she ran in and lifted the young tiger onto the bed. "SOMEBODY HELP!' she yelled.

"Myrialos, what's wrong? You're waking the entire palace!" a male guard's voice called.

"Good! Help me! The prince..." instantly she heard footsteps running down the hall and saw a spotted guard appear at the door.

"Gods, what has he done to himself?" he breathed before running to her and picking up the body. "I'll take him to the doctors." He shot out of the room and down the hall. The young guard busted through the doctor's private quarters, and the doctor shot a glare at him, but nodded once he saw what the spotted male was carrying.

Instantly the doctor went to work and sterilized several needles in whisky. He ripped open the longest sleeve on Tygra's blue tunic and began stringing the needle into striped flesh. The guard swallowed as he saw the wide cuts slowly being closed with thread and needles. Afterwards the doctor stood and walked across the room and into a closet. The guard just stared in horror at all the dry blood that stuck to the prince's fur. When the doctor came out he held a document and was skimming through it.

"I thought I had you removed." he looked up to the awkward guard.

"N-no, you didn't tell me anything you just went to work."

"Well if I hadn't removed you then, then I'm removing you now." the doctor said as if it was so obvious. The guard chose not to follow and headed to the hall. "Wait-" the guard turned back to him, "Make sure you get the queen."

"Yessir." he gritted out.

Hours following, Tygra shot up drenched in sweat. His golden eyes wide and his breathing fast and shallow. He tried to calm himself down and slow his breathing, but the nightmare was all too real. "H-how, w-why?" his heart pounded so hard that it almost burst through hs chest. His mouth was dry but he could feel something bitter and acidic crawling up his throat. Then his body heaved over, puking the small meal he had yesterday.

He leaned on the wall covered in puke while he shook violently. "S-something's not right." He looked down at his hands and arms to see tight, white bandages around them, then he saw that he had no clothes on. With all the strength he could muster he pushed himself to his feet and walked to a nearby mirror. His eyes tried to focus on the person before him; a young tiger with scars and cuts everywhere, but hidden by fur. But he saw something else; a thin, sickly tiger with bones prodding from skin, lifeless eyes and a smile that bared wicked, bloody teeth. He leaned in closer and with his left index finger he pulled lightly on his lower left eye lid. His eyes widened when the skin stretched further than it should ever go.

Without any thought he forcibly wiped the puke from his mouth with his right arm, and put on a black tunic, then morphed in gray and silver until he was completely out of sight. He shot out the glass window landing perfectly on his feet with a silent thud. All the people gasped when they heard glass shattering and saw no blood or trace of someone.

'It's not over for me, I'll never let you beat me.'

'Who said it was going to be easy? After all how can you stop something that's happening on the inside?'

Tygra growled and continued to run through the sketchy looking world around him. The world changed so dramatically every time he turned invisible. He gave a silent thank you to Grune, who was still off fighting the lizards along with Panthro and Claudus.

'Where are you going boy?' the voice demanded.

'None of your damn business.'

'Hmmm.' he chuckled before continued, 'The fire will consume you as long as you bear it and the mark of it.'

'What mark?'

'Nothing for you to know, stupid boy...' his voice faded to the depths of Tygra's mind. The young tiger cursed but skid to a halt when he saw that he had already reached his destination; the place he once roamed. He dashed off behind a wall to become his true form, then he leaped on top of a roof to get a better look.

His eyes roamed left to right but only saw the sick and dying leaning on walls or trying to stand. A green cloaked figure caught his attention and he darted after it. The figure walked faster obviously hearing the prince keeping pace with them. It continued but the figure just walked and did complicated turns behind walls. Tygra cursed when he lost sight of him or her. He whisked in every direction trying to figure out where he or she went, 'Where the hell are you?'. His eyes widened when he saw a shadow above him, approaching extremely fast. He could tell it was a sneak attack from the air, but he had no time to react until he was stomach to the floor.

"Who are you? And why are you following me?"

"Get off!" Tygra ordered.

"Wrong answer!" the figure shoved his head into the ground.

Tygra grit his teeth to prevent swallowing any dirt, then back kicked his assailant. He jumped to his feet and saw no one but he felt a swift blow to his cheek. "Damn!" he growled before receiving a series of more kicks and punches. The tiger tried to figure out where the punches were coming from but realized that he was alone.

'Use you're head...' whispered through his mind.

Tygra bared his teeth and jumped kicked the air to his right which gave a satisfying grunt. "Bengalli." he breathed when the cloaked figure appeared in front of him.

"Why are you here?"Bengalli demanded, pulling off his hood. Bengalli was a white tiger around 18 or so with vibrant blue eyes. "Are you deaf? Why the hell are you here?"

"I heard about-"

"Bull, you brought shame to your kind and your family." Bengalli's eyes burned with hatred.

"How the hell do you accuse someone you don't even know?"

The white tiger gave a faint, forced chuckle, "You honestly think I don't know you? I've known you since you were a cub!"

Tygra's eyes narrowed in confusion then anger, "I was abandoned when I was born."

Bengalli shot his fist into Tygra's other cheek but missed when the younger tiger bended low to dodge him. He regained his posture and glared at his striped kin, "You're the product of a whore who didn't know when to keep her legs closed and a deranged male tiger."

Tygra said nothing as his supposed cousin insulted him.

"Your mother had relations with a high ranked lion guard just for money and then with my abusive father who was married to my mother." his glare intensified. "After her affair with my father she had bastard son, who now stands in front of me."

"You accuse me of something that was out of my control."

"No, your birth destroyed the last bit of family I had left, my father was killed for whoring around and stealing while my mother became bitter and eventually died. The last thing she told me was, 'You and that bastard child caused all of this, and I hope you know that I will never forgive you.'"

Tygra's eyes widened, so that's how he came into the world, it was worse than being abandoned at birth. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped when Bengalli turned away. His eyes shut in shame and overwhelming grief, but before he knew it, "Bengalli!" he called. In a flash he morphed into nothing and ran towards his cousin, "I'm not going to let you leave, not like this."

Time slowed and hearts beating dreadfully ticked time away. He reached a hand out to the white tiger but fell so slowly while his vision blurred again, 'Stop! Not now!' he cried to the brother's figure that appeared beside him smirking.

'You should've fed when you had the chance...'

The next thing Tygra knew was the burning pain as the void crawled out of his throat.

'It'll never be over until you take another hit...And you chose to keep us with you' it hissed in his ear.

"I regret all of it" Tygra bit back a cry of pain as black veins began to slice into and enter his own. Tears leaked from his eyes leaving black-blood streaks behind.

Bengalli looked over his shoulder to see the young tiger collapsed on the ground. "You're weak for a tiger." he scoffed before turning and walking away. But when he didn't hear anything from the tiger he looked back and saw him shaking and bending abnormally. "What the-" Bengalli's eyes widened when Tygra tensed, twisted and turned as if he were being possessed.

He ran a hand through his wet fur and stared at his reflection. He sighed and splashed some more cool water on his face before feeling the cold wind.

"You don't belong there..."

Tygra turned to see a silhouette leaning on a nearby tree and using a knife to carve at a piece of wood, "Sorry for what happened earlier."

_Snap! _The piece of wood broke in half and the white tiger let it fall to the ground, "You have more things to be ashamed of than proud of, don't you?"

Tygra froze but then relaxed when he realized it as true. "I'm sorry..."

"Everything, now." Bengalli ordered.

"It was a want, then it turned into a need, an obsession and then an addiction." the white tiger stayed silent as Tygra told him everything about the problem. The young tiger felt the heaviness in his heart melt away with every word he spoke; he was getting rid of it, maybe not physically but emotionally. Afterwards silence overtook both of them while Tygra just waited for Bengalli to say something.

"What you have is..." Tygra closed his eyes, afraid of rejection from his only family. "Is incurable, nothing you do or say can make it go away, because you've had it for so long. And you just said that rather have and feel the pain than nothing."

"You're saying it's my fault?"

"Yes everything is your fault, you couldn't fight it off then you let it overtake you with out putting up any struggle." he bluntly said. "You just don't see the severity of things."

"What do you mean?"

"The cuts are too deep and filled with infection that has far advanced anything else."

Tygra shot up drenched in a cold sweat; he threw the sheets off and looked down at his body and trembling hands. It had all been a dream, he hadn't met Bengalli, he hadn't fallen prey to his void and the nurse, the stupid guard or the doctor- none of it had been real! His eyes widened when he heard scratching on the walls.

"Feed...Feed...FEED!" the voices rang like sweet sirens.

* * *

><p>Sorry for late update! But yea more of a filler Chap.<p> 


	20. Remains

Remains

'I may be your new son  
>But don't expect too much of me<br>Don't expect me to be certain way  
>Act a certain way<br>Live a cetain way  
>Don't expect me to be like the others<br>Or like you'

* * *

><p>The lioness watched her son play with the crystal mobile, given to him by the local miner cats. "He's so adorable" she chuckled when Lion'O reached for a crystal and fell with a soft thud. The little king might be only days old, but he could already crawl which was far more than any other cubs could do. Little Lion'O brought another smile to her face when he broke a crystal and turned back to her, wide eyed and lower lip trembling.<p>

"Aww, did little Lion'O break something?" she burst out laughing when his eyes grew bigger and an odor filled the air. "Guess he pooped too? Huh?" she graced over to him, scooped him up and took him to the changing room.

"Leira," she heard a voice say.

"Yes, cleric's leader, Jaga." she turned to see him.

"I wanted to know about your other son's whereabouts, since he has to start learning the ThunderCat history."

Leira adjusted her grip on the cub and responded, "I'm not exactly sure, Jaga since I haven't seen him at all lately."

"Thank you my queen," he bowed in respect then sped off in some direction that Leira could barely tell.

As Leira changed her son's wrapping she looked out the glass window to see sunlight peering out from the clouds and people dressed heavily in scarves and other things. "Hmm, it seems December's wrath hasn't given up. At least Lion'O will have snow to play with." her attention snapped back to Lion'O as he flailed his limbs everywhere, ready for his new wrapping.

"My queen..."

She whirled around with body tensed, "Who are you and how did you get in?"

"My name is Sioux-"

"Oh," The lioness relaxed and loosened her muscles, "You're the new cleric..."

"Yes I just came to check up on you since Claudus has been at war."

Leira felt comfortable enough to turn her back to him and finish wrapping up Lion'O, then when she finished "There's no need, I can handle myself." she lifted a flap of her dress which revealed a sharp dagger.

"Hmm, I've never seen anything sharper than a shark's tooth." Sioux smirked before headin to the doorway, "If you need anything my queen, just holler."

* * *

><p>Amber eyes stared at him with clouded emotion as he continued explaining the dream. "Tigro," the heavy African accented voice started, "I don't know why yo came to me."<p>

"I don't know either, but I just needed to tell someone..."

Awkward silence filled between them until, "Fall prey to"

"What?"

"That's what it means; you'll fall prey to whatever your dream was truley 'bout." then he continued, "I know yo not telling me the entire truth."

Tygra stood up to face the now fourteen year old panther, "Your debt is paid."

"I didn't know I had one." both their voices were serious and monotone before they pulled up their hoods and headed in different directions.

As the striped prince headed back to Thundera's gates he felt his body stiffen and weigh him down. He reached underneath the cloak to his tunic pocket and searched for the 'remedy', as he now referred it as. Once his fingers felt a leather pouch he pulled it up to his chest and untied it revealing white grated powder from the plant that was known to kill.

He swallowed as it spilled into his hand and it felt like gritty sand in his palm. His eyes shut tightly and he took a deep breath before plunging his nose into the powder and sniffing as hard as he could. It quickly shot up his nose and flooded into his blood as it circulated to his brain. The sensations he felt made his knees weak and then collapse onto them. His vision blurred and the colors began to intensify brightly while swirling all around him. He gave a wicked smirk before diving in again and then falling to his side while he sniffed more of the 'remedy'.

"Damn." he gritted as he pinched his bleeding nose. The 'remedy' was already making it's way through his system and creating more blissful sensations. He swallowed when he saw that only half of the pouch was left so he tied it and put it into his tunic pocket before rolling onto his side and staring bleakly at the peering sun. He still saw swirling colors everywhere but laid there feeling the effects slightly wearing off.

Little red veins popped in the back of his eyes creating blood shot. "Damn bastards" he mumbled, "Damn that whore for thinking I couldn't ever be King, she's just afraid that I would be a better King than Claudus." His thoughts, although jumbled, revolved on his future and sanity. "If I didn't have this I would be thrown into an Asylum..."

The sun was long gone by the time Tygra came to. "Awww, damn!" he cursed when he sat up and felt painful throbbing in the back of his head. He tried to soothe it with his hand, but it seemed to have no use. Bitterly he stood and staggered to a nearby tree, where he took in the surroundings around him, "So I didn't go back to the city and now it's completely dark."

Black pupils tried to shrink to slits (to see in the dark) but only stung in the process. The young tiger knew that they were still blood shot, maybe even still bleeding but it wouldn't allow him to see in the dark. So he relied on his other senses; smell, hearing and touch to stagger alongside other trees and eventually walls. His red oozing eyes glinted with knowing he finally reached the city walls. Then he continued his weak staggering until he reached (what he felt as) the palace doors.

With a long tired sigh he entered and wandered the dark halls. Even though he couldn't see, he knew the pathways like the back of his hand.

"Young prince,"

Tygra shot around when the familiar old, all-knowing voice filled his ears. "Jaga..."

"You're extremely late for your Thunder Cat history lesson."

"I'm so-Oww!" Tygra muttered when a shearing pain ran up his back, 'He hit me with that stick!'

"The way you've been disappearing and staggering back is NOT the way a royal prince should act." Jaga swung the spear to the prince's head, who again whined at the pain. "I'm sure as the gates of hell exist that I have not taught you such behavior," another hit to Tygra's left shoulder. "Or that even Claudus, who still remains a sort of apprentice to me, taught you that way." he hit the back of Tygra's knees which buckled beneath prince.

Jaga paced to and fro until he stopped in front of the now kneeling prince, "Now you are on the level and rank you should be on; the ground and on your knees." The prince's head was down obviously accepting defeat, but Jaga scoffed at such weakness and early defeat, "If lizards attacked Thundera would you let them walk through the gates? Wandering the city killing every innocent in sight while making their way to the heart of Thundera: the King and Queen?"

"..." The prince stayed in that position, not answering or looking up to the respected Cleric's Leader.

Two loud taps echoed through the halls, "You cannot see but I'm certain you heard that," Tygra nodded slowly. The elderly jaguar kneeled down to Tygra's height, "You have so much hate and regret that it bounces like the sun's rays off of you." Still no response but Jaga stood and pulled the cloak the pooled over and around Tygra off, creating a _SWOOSH! _

A bruised, cut and beaten body lay underneath, "This is what it does to you and yet you continue to use it?" Jaga's voice was even but there was anger and disappointment in his tone. He could see the small welts that formed from the spear but the other injuries looked intentional and deep. "How do you expect tigers to rise from their shame and belittlement when you do these selfish acts?"

"You or anyone here will ever understand why." The prince mumbled.

"I don't care why or how, you need to stop it or even burn it since you are a prince."

"So what? I have to be a certain way just to please all of you?" Tygra stood giving a blank glare to the cleric's leader.

"No, there's a fine line between risking everything for a cause and risking the cause. And you're standing on it." He tightened his hold on the spear and turned to leave.

"So it's all about image, isn't it?"

"Again you are wrong, young prince, it's truly about the ability and endurance to handle threats, obstacles and addictions." he stood at the door way and called over his shoulder, "Can you handle not having it? How long before you cave in?"

Tygra heard the door shut before falling on his face in complete defeat. He knew the jaguar was right and he trusted the jaguar's judgment but thoughts in his mind pieced together and doted on him; Is it still addiction when you wanted- NEEDED it? There was nothing he could do as a cold feeling crept up his spine. 'Is it him-' his suspicion was proved right when he heard loud scratching coming from the darkness in the room. He shut both eyes when he heard unsteady breathing

Cold wind blew in through the windows and echoed through the room. A shadowy figure appeared next Tygra's form with a smirk and glinting eyes. "Finally giving in," the shadow figure began to form bones, organs and striped skin. "This skin feels so unreal; so fake" he looked down at Tygra and reached a striped hand to his head. "Soon..." he said softly.

An idea came to Tygra and he began to mumble, in his supposed 'sleep'.

"Hmm?" the brother's voice rumbled before he leaned in closer to Tygra's face with curiosity.

"No, you're wrong...I-I miss her...I freed you, so why do you hate me?..." Tygra mumbled groggily and randomly, hoping that the 'thing' next to him overheard.

"What do you dream Tygra? Love, Lust, guilt, regret and hate that's what every cat dreams, so why is it different for you?" he continued to hear Tygra's mumbling then his amber eyes widened in realization; at some time Tygra had seen Calixo. "You miss the panther, aww how sweet." he mocked before giving a side glance towards the gold thrones. "You play with fire and you get burned..." he cursed before vanishing.

* * *

><p>Men roared and cheered, lifting their blood stained weapons high in the air. "Thundera! Thundera! Thundera!" they chorused together. Testosterone and sweat were high on the battlefield but they all knew Leo was beaming down on them, even if the sun wasn't there. Claudus made his way to the heart of the cheering men.<p>

"You've all done well!" that earned louder cheers and roars, "And now you get to go home to your wives and children!" the soldiers went ballistic with the mention of 'home'; many jumped on each other, others hugged and congratulated each other and some just broke down and cried tears of joy. Claudus smirked at the celebration-and crying, 'We're all animals when we hear 'home''

He laughed loudly at all the stupidities his men were doing, until he saw an approaching panther and saber. "You two never cease to impress"

"Nah, if killing those bastards was a sport I'd do that every day" Grune laughed before leaning in his weapon.

"Yeah then all the women would cry-"

"Because they miss me"

"-No, they'd be glad you were gone."

Claudus shook Panthro's hand before giving a man hug and laughing. "You too, Casanova" he did the same with Grune. The laughing didn't last long until the great Lion sighed, "They should stay clear from this territory and if they do happen to 'stumble' here then we know exactly what to do..." All three nodded before Claudus continued, "We go home now"

...At the Palace...

Claudus pushed the great doors open and looked inside, the smile and joy on his face disappeared. He walked in and looked everywhere with mouth open in horrid shock. Words tried to spill out but they stuttered and sounded more like whimpers than words. The place was wreck; broken glass, documents and torn clothing littered the floor, the banners torn and hanging off the wall, deep claw marks on the walls and floors, statues headless and no one in sight.

A sigh escaped him when he saw that the ThunderCats sigma stood (and laid) proud and tall. His ears perked up when they detected crying and whimpering. He followed the sound through the hall and into an unused room where he saw a servant curled up with knees to chest and muttering. Carefully he approached, readying his guard in case he had to use it. "Servant..."

"He...such...nowhere...gone...hideous..." she muttered nonsense.

"What happened here?" he spoke more loudly, but she continued to rock herself and mutter. He touched her shoulder and asked again with more force, "Servant what the hell happened here?"

She looked up and he stumbled back, eyes wide. "'It' was here, 'it' wants us dead all of us, because you brought in that cursed tiger." then she drawled out Tygra's name as if it was a sin to. She stared at Claudus with her milky, sightless eyes, "So many warnings, so little sense sire...TTTTTyyyyyyggggrrrraaa"

Claudus backed out of the room once the woman turned back to away and muttered again. He shut the door and locked it, not wanting to see those film covered eyes ever again then leaned up against the wall. His heart was pounding from that brief encounter, "I knew she was never blind-" he bit his lip when he realized it was, Kar, his most loyal servant since boyhood and a friend. "May Leo help you Kar or crush down the very thing that blinded you."...

..."Claudus, you better come look at this." Grune informed seriously. The lion nodded and followed the saber to the tall, spiral staircase on the east end of the palace.

"What is it?" a brown furred finger pointed up and instantly, blue eyes caught sight of a white body stained with blood and hanging off the side of the staircase. "Have you-"

"It's Sioux, the newest member of Jaga's Clerics." The saber cut off. "I thought that he might of caused all of this, but the doctor said he died way before any of this happened. I'm glad that your wife left to visit her kin."

"Yes, but I-I don't know why or who could've done this." Claudus' gaze roamed over the entire room with a nagging thought; could Tygra have done all of this?

"Claudus?"

"You taught Tygra everything he knows on fighting, right Grune?"

"Yeah, since he painted himself black and wanted to free the tigers."

"Then tell me why this sigma is carved into this wall."

The saber stared questionably at the wall Claudus was referring to, "What sigma-" The king yanked off the banner that hanged and hid the wall. Brown eyes flinched when he saw the one long claw mark and two short ones on both sides and the royal "R" formed above the claw marks.

"That's the mark you gave Tygra isn't it?"

"..."

Claudus turned to face him, "Where the hell is my son? And why is his sigma here?"

"You think I had something to do with this? I was at your side fighting off the scaled bastards!"

The two glared until Claudus sighed, "I don't want to hate you Grune, just go..."

Grune nodded, understanding the way Claudus felt, before leaving. The King paced back and forth, trying to figure out everything and sort his doubts. His fists clenched with the thought of Tygra having to do anything with this, Kar's words, Sioux's death, and what he would do if his striped son was involved with any of this.

'Prove me wrong, son  
>Show me that any doubts I had about you were wrong<br>Show me that you aren't capable of this  
>That you aren't a murderer...'<p>

* * *

><p>~~~Just Like You~~~<br>By: Three Days Grace

I could be mean  
>I could be angry<br>You know I could be just like you

I could be fake  
>I could be stupid<br>You know I could be just like you

You thought you were standing beside me  
>You were only in my way<br>You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
>You were only in my way<br>You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
>You were only in my way<br>You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

I could be cold  
>I could be ruthless<br>You know I could be just like you

I could be weak  
>I could be senseless<br>You know I could be just like you

You thought you were standing beside me  
>You were only in my way<br>You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
>You were only in my way<br>You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
>You were only in my way<br>You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

On my own 'cause I can't take livin' with you  
>I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you want me to<p>

You thought you were standing beside me  
>You were only in my way<br>You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
>You were only in my way<br>You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
>You were only in my way<br>You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

I could be mean  
>I could be angry<br>You know I could be just like you

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for late update, but I'll try to update Sunday or Wensday!:)


	21. Tygra's Diary:Blank Pages

Tygra's Diary: Blank Pages

I don't know anymore. That's all I can say since everything that's happened. What I do know is that I shouldn't let these feelings swallow me whole like this but every where I turn there they are just waiting for me. I hide them from my father, Leira, Grune and the old cleric's leader, but I bet if they look deep down or even in my eyes they'll see a cub shaking in fear. I just don't know whether to hide it or let it consume me, burn me and eventually waste me.

I sometimes miss the old times where I had no home, no problems and no demons. I do remember the pain of trudging everyday and people pointing at me laughing or whispering. "What filth" they would say, "If Leo were here, tigers would not" all their whispers had hurt me, but right now they were the things I truly missed. Since now the people respect me but only because if I say anything or Grune, Panthro or Claudus overhear someone talking ill of me, then they'll be arrested or punished. It's all fake; that's why I rather be in the world, the life I used to have and know.

The council, Jaga, high ranked people look at me with angry disappointment; like I'm not the way **they **wanted me to be. Claudus does too even if he doesn't know it, I see the way he looks at me with that 'You could be so much more, much better if you were just like this...' look. How can I be what they want me to be when I can barely be myself? Do this, do that, be this, act like that- they want to shape me into the 'perfect' son, prince, being. There's no such thing as perfect, and I've known since the day I was born. So why do they want me to be perfect? Worthy? And just like them? I'd rather stab Grune's mace through my chest than be a spoiled rich cub, like Xynol, who wanted everything and more.

I'm not like them, I'm my own person but why do I hate what I see in the mirror? Why do my eyes turn away in shame and at times disgust when I see myself? Should anyone be ashamed or hate themselves like I do? At times I wonder if it's a disease with no cure. It is after all self hate-or is it something more, something that's hidden deep within me? I know my reflection cries every time I turn away from him, I end up crying too when his cries have long faded. I kill him. I kill myself. But that's what you do when you hate yourself, right?

The mirror shows everything and it never lies or hides. It is the thing that shines light to the darkest of places or unwinds the tangle of lies. That's probably why I can't stand them; they show me things I don't ever want to see. It shows the happy me, the me that would've existed but never did. That's probably why he reaches out to me at times and cries when I refuse to reach back. He wants to infect me with that possible joy, that fake hope that everybody holds onto. I've held hope and joy in my palm but it always crawls away. I hate him and myself yet he keeps trying to reach out to me, that's why I'm so disgusted and turn away in the end, every time.

Innocence. That's a word that's left me and my heart since the day I was born a bastard and eventually orphaned cub. Abuser and whore. Those are the two words that describe and are my parents. Even if it was dream that's what my 'cousin' said my parents were; his abusive father and a tiger whore. If I ever met them or even saw them I would rake my claws into their faces and then rip their damn hearts out. What I feel towards them is beyond hate, is beyond something a child should ever feel towards their parents.

I sit resting my wrists on my knees watching the trees struggle from the weight of the piling snow. There's no sun out, but the snow illuminates everything in pure white. With every breath I take the vapor appears. There was no one else just me, on this lonely hill top. It was my hidden paradise outside of the city walls.

I sometimes wandered if these walls were truly my home or if my true place was far from here. Maybe I was supposed to born in Egybtio or Wolf country and maybe I wasn't supposed to be born cat maybe I would've been born vulture or shark. Cats may be at the top of the chain, but-at times I feel different almost savage like the things below us. When I walk through the busy streets people move out of the way, saying that my eyes are too hard and cold to belong to a boy. Too bad that they didn't know their words kept feeding my urge to run. Where was my true place? I'll probably never know.

Chills run up my spine, that's how I know **he's **here. Even if my stomach is full, it always growls and howls in hunger when he makes his presence known. I wanna say I hate him, but I can't since I was the one who let him stay and chose him to plague me than the hissing voices. He's basically my addiction with a face and voice, but the form he chose gets under my skin and tears my insides out. He has me like a puppet with guilt and shame high over me then he makes me dance and scurry after the drug while he laughs. I don't wanna be a puppet, I don't wanna have the guilt and I don't wanna have a puppet master. It's all about obsession, addiction and not being able to control it. If I became numb and no longer cared, no longer felt guilt would he go away?

I stand and head back the way I came since this 'walk' only brought more worries and questions than answers. I can hear the snow crunch loudly with every step I take.

This world I now live in is fake. No one has a true face or say, they just hide behind a mask and behind words they force out. I hoped to have a real family but instead I found more rejection and hate. Isabella was afraid to love me, a tiger, the brother turned away when he found out who I truly was, Leira hates me but tries not to for Claudus, and Jaga doesn't see me fit to be prince because of my 'horrid disease'; addiction. I tried to be accepted and now that I am, it's all surreal.

The void tells me to not struggle anymore and accept it, but I guess I'm trying to be what they want me to be...and not addicted. But at the same time I want to break away from them and be nothing like them. So far I'm breaking further and further away from them.

My old life is more real and less menacing than this one...

* * *

><p>~~~~Pages~~~~<br>By: Three Doors Down

What happens to a man when he spills his heart over a page  
>And he watches words float away then<br>His feelings lie on a page alone

There waiting for someone who cares to read them  
>To open their eyes to see them<br>To see if they can make his thoughts their own

To find out that maybe your life's not perfect  
>Maybe it's not worth what he gives away<p>

You can see that this broken soul is bleeding  
>So you can see your feelings inside yourself<br>And wonder through my heart

Letting you see through me now only consumes me  
>Forget your pain and watch me fall apart<p>

What happens to a soul when he's trapped inside his emotions  
>And all of these words he's spoken<br>They bind him to the life he's left behind

And every new step he takes  
>He knows that he might not make it<br>To all of these dreams that he has yet to find

Maybe your life's not perfect  
>Or maybe it's not worth what he gives away<p>

You can see that this broken soul is bleeding  
>So you can see your feelings inside yourself<br>And wonder through my heart

Letting you see through me now only consumes me  
>Forget your pain and watch me fall apart<br>As I fall apart

You can see that this broken soul is bleeding  
>So you can see your feelings inside yourself<br>And wonder through my heart

Letting you see through me now only consumes me  
>Forget your pain and watch me fall apart<br>As I fall apart

* * *

><p>AN: Yea! Early update!

This is another 'Diary' thing where Tygra basically says what's he feeling towards everything and anything.  
>Umm... he was taking a walk, just in case you didn't know, lol!:)<p> 


	22. Broken Bounderies

Broken Bounderies

Blood cascaded down, staining everything with maroon. Talon like claws dug deep into white fur and tore every thing from clothes to tendons. The victim was flung several times by his arms and legs like a toy, which were easily broken and damaged. Loud grunts and resisting cries echoed through the room and halls.

He froze, watching and listening to the grueling scene before him. Golden eyes recognized the person being torn to bits in front of him as Sioux. He stopped breathing once the body was thrown four feet in front of him. Sioux was face down but his bloody left hand twitched. He wasn't dead, and he slowly looked up to see the one person that could save him. A white furred hand reached out to him, then weakly called his name.

Golden eyes widened looking at the bloody hand, who wanted saving, before fear over took him. He whisked around and ran down the hall with tears already swelling in his eyes. His mind raced with the one thing to not do; look back. He looked over his shoulder and saw Sioux's body jump when impaled with a black scythe before the huge doors were thrown shut, hiding everything from his view.

The tears rained down passed him until he dug his claws into a wall and heaved forward, throwing up. It seemed the more tears rolled down the more vomit came out. With his right forearm he wiped away the vomit and then perched up against the wall letting out his loudest cries and more tears. He wished he were blind, deaf and dumb so he could never have seen or heard the murder.

Nothing could change or erase what he had just seen. Rage began to boil in him and circulate through his veins. "You lied to me! You fucking lied to me!" He yelled over and over wanting everyone to hear. "You promised nothing would happen if I said 'Yes' and let you in! You lied to me! You broke your promise!" His throat began to swell and hurt until he clamped his hand around it when only squeaks came out. He heaved forward still clutching his throat and looked up when a shadow casted over him.

Whatever gods there were, they were currently looking down on him...

* * *

><p>All heads bowed in respect and in silent prayer as the body was laid on the pedestal by the funeral rites. The entire room was shrouded in mournful silence until Jaga walked up to stand beside the body.<p>

"We have lost a great deal, a new cleric that had the potential to eventually take my place or rule like an iron fist alongside our king." his small brown eyes swept across the clerics. "Sioux died at the age of 29, may Leo accept him and guide him through the long journey that awaits all of us in the afterlife."

Claudus paced alongside the wall, trying to figure out what to do. Whatever happened afterwards, Sioux's death could not be in vain. Thoughts rattled inside his head as he tried not to point the finger at his son but somehow it always lead to the direction. "Tygra, where are you boy?" he said aloud. Blue eyes widened when he felt a cold wave crash over him leading to turn around and see Tygra.

"T-Tygra?" he chattered with the sudden cold.

But there was something off about the boy, his eyes were wide and round with fear and worry. He just looked straight at the king with those fearful eyes and began to speak, "I'm-I'm not to blame...It wasn't me...Please, believe me father" his word began to mash together and form a broken record, repeating over and over.

"What-what are you s-s-saying? What do you w-want?"

The boy's voice began to excessively slow down and deepen "Not to blame...Broken promises...Scars reopened...Boundaries broken"

"My Lord..." Claudus whisked around when he heard Jaga's voice "Is everything all right?"

"I was just-" he turned back to the boy, but backed away when the boy was no longer there.

"Claudus?"

The king cleared his throat and straightened up, "I-uh, how was the ceremony?"

"What foolish question to ask Claudus, since after all it was a mourning ceremony."

"My apologies, what did you need?"

"I have found suit near the stairs."

Claudus listened patiently as Jaga explained the rest of his findings and what it all means. "Something has manifested itself and what ever it is, it's starving."

"What exactly happened to Sioux?"

"The entity removed Sioux's heart, lungs and rib bones and grinded them into fine powder before splaying them on his body. The ritual itself means hunger, not the act."

"What must happen now?" The king felt hopeless, weak and open as he looked to his mentour and longtime friend for help. The old jaguar explained more and added a new doubtful thought into Claudus' head: Tygra brought the entity and caused it manifest itself.

* * *

><p>"Its not good to cuss at the sky that way, boy" he hissed at him.<p>

"You-"

"'Lied to you' I know I heard it all, brat"

Tygra glared at the brother, "Why do you keep his form?"

The smirked wildly, "Because it hurts you..."

"Like you did to Sioux?"

"Oh, how did you know it was me, little tiger?" he mocked giving a fake sympathetic face. "The best was when you stood at the door watching everything happen, and when he reached a hand out to you, you just ran away."

"You knew?"

"Of course, I'm a part of you, I know what you're thinking, where you're at or if you're hurt even if I'm miles away from you." he leaned in and rested a hand over Tygra's heart. "You're afraid that I'm gonna kill you right now."

Tygra jerked away, "How could you kill him? You have no body-you go through everything you touch."

"That's were you're wrong, boy, I have skin and tendons just like you." Tygra's eyes furrowed in confusion."All I need is to dwell inside of you and basically hollow everything I need, out of you."

* * *

><p>~~~~Forgive Me~~~~<br>By:Godsmack

There's nothing to me now. An empty shell unfolded.  
>How, when we learn to pray inside our demons are living<br>How long will this go on? Are we a bit much stronger?  
>Do you think you can save me from living this way?<p>

I don't know how to love. I just know how to live.  
>All I feel is hate. Will you forgive me?<p>

For all those things I've done, they keep on creeping by me.  
>And though we've changed our ways,<br>still all our demons are laughing.  
>How long will this go on? Aren't we a bit much stronger?<br>I'd like to think you've came into my life to stay.

I don't know how to love. I just know how to live.  
>All I feel is hate. Will you forgive me?<br>I don't know how to breathe with you too far away.  
>Don't know how to love. Will you forgive me?<br>No I can't live this way!  
>I don't know how to love. I just know how to live.<br>All I feel is pain. Will you forgive me?  
>I don't know how to breathe with you too far away.<br>I don't know how to love.

Past lives I've lived. Uncontrolled but sacred.  
>You've finally seen all that's left of me.<br>So hard to feel. So hard to breathe.  
>Will you forgive me?<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Yea Cliffhanger-ish!:)

And check out the song on Youtube, cuz I think it fits the Chapter!


	23. Knowing

Before Story: I wanna thank all who've been reading and following this story!:)

Knowing

"Why?  
>Why is it so hard to let you go?<br>Have I gone from addicted to dependent?"

* * *

><p>"You're using me-you're a damn parasite!"The void began to twist, pull and warp itself, letting out anguished screams. Tygra's ears laid back and he bared his sharp teeth when the void smirked while it screamed. 'You're mocking me...'<p>

"I won't object to any of that Tygra." he said when he stood tall and proud in the flesh of the brother. "What's the best thing to have this flesh is that I could easily kill him and take his place and no one would ever notice! Because he has no name, only a slave number!" he let out a loud crackle of laughter. "If I do kill him, it'd be all your fault!"

"Shut up!"

"No-I still have to repay you for everything I took-"

"What?"

"You call me a parasite-but I give back my due" Tygra shuddered when the void spoke those words with an unnatural sympathetic face. The void outstretched his hand, "I'll repay-in what, you may ask"?

"I don't want anything from you-you've broken me down over and over."

His smile jerked up wickedly again, "Yes, I know what you want-" he unfurled his hand...

Tygra's eyes widened but he wasn't going to stoop down to that level. "Why? Why did you have to kill him?"

The void growled, shut his hand and raked his claws across Tygra's face, "You look away from your prize?" he spat. When he didn't answer the void began to kick, punch and stomp on him. "Pathetic-Some 'man' you are-you can't fight your own battles-Both Deitous and Xynol could've killed you if no one intervened." the void taunted the already bloody tiger. Soon the void's patience was running thin while his anger extremely high when he caught Tygra by the throat and glared deeply into his eyes. "Listen- you'll never belong anywhere-you'll never be anything." Then golden eyes dulled but not before seeing two figures instead of one looking down at him.

Tygra coughed up blood, is this how it's gonna end? Him lying on his side and bleeding to death?

_No tiger, you're not going to die, you still have many years ahead of you._

"How do you know?"

_I just do_

"Don't lie to me..."

_I'm not lying to you...I see things others might not_

"-Like me" Tygra shut his eyes, this was just the person who sugar coated the reality that he was going to die. But when he felt a hand on his shoulder he knew that he was indeed gonna die. His eyes opened and looked up to see a girl about his age looking at him. "I saw you-"

_Yes, I was there_

"Why?"

_To give you peace, and make 'him' go away_

Tygra's heart began racing, freedom? The one thing he's probably always wanted.

_We all have addiction to something, even if we don't truly notice. We all hunger, we all feed but Tygra, your addiction is killing you, it feeds off of you and in the end it leaves you a drooling mess. _

"I don't need explanation-"

_You fed the void and look what it has become...it's in flesh, it breathes, it walks. You've turned it into a reality. Now it's no longer a 'void'-it's a demon._

"A demon? I've never heard of any demon"

_There's a way to seal it away..._

Tygra knew that the way to lock 'it' away was going to be far from pleasant.

_You have to let, what you created consume you-burn you and then you claw yourself out._

"Wait? How-" her lips smashed onto his, cutting him off. He tried to pull away but she wouldn't let him and her hand wrapped around his neck while the other pulled on clumps of his hair. 'Why? Why are you kissing me?' his eyes closed when her warmth surrounded him and numbed the cuts and ache.

_Let it consume you...You have much to live for...I know you'll make it through, Tygra_

Her voice echoed but faded along with her warmth.

"Wait!" Tygra reached out for her as light surrounded her form, "Don't go! Please!"

_There's darkness ahead of you; but also the spark of hope and companionship_

Golden eyes widened as he felt a spike thrust through his stomach. His jaw dropped while he turned his head up to see the yellow eyes of the brother. With out reason or thought he outstretched his hand and with his fingers tips touched his or 'it's' face. "-were like a brother to me" he spoke before feeling another spike go through his left bicep.

"I may have needed you before- but not any more" his voice dripped with venom along with his eyes...

...Tygra's eyes stared dully at the wimping thing in front of him. Black suit and smoke hung around them and made the air extremely heavy.

"I KILLED you!" it snarled crawling back.

"Thought, you fucking parasite" Tygra's voice lacked any emotion.

"H-how? I speared you several times with lethal intent!"

Golden eyes narrowed before a sick smirk tugged at his lips and he neared the void, "How does it feel to finally be the one who's afraid? The one who can't live in happiness without looking over their shoulder?" The void didn't answer and propped himself against the wall, "You said you basically hollowed me from the inside out, but I guess the flesh-my flesh doesn't agree with you." he swiped two fingers across the void's face and showed him the black residue that was left. "You're leaking"

The void began to panic and frantically smeared the black stuff all over his face before looking up at Tygra, "You! It's your fucking fault-"

"No-it's yours." Tygra kneeled and shot his hand through the void's chest. Instantly the void squirmed and shrieked as Tygra dug, pulling organs, muscle tendons and even bones out. "This is mine-" yellow eyes widened once Tygra ripped out the black beating heart. "Shame you turned it black" Tygra spoke looking questionably at the heart before setting down on the floor next to the void.

"You need me-brat" Tygra said nothing as he stomped on the heart and watch the void's remaining body go up in flames. Surprisingly he didn't scream or yell out in again, instead he looked up to Tygra and gave a faint smile, "I promise you, I will return..." Then the void's body completely smoldered to ashes and the heaviness in the air vanished.

The tiger fell to his knees and began coughing and hacking loudly. Sweat slid down his face as he gave one last cough and let the remainder of the black goo out of his body. He wanted no remembrance of the void or his addiction and he had now gotten rid of it.

"Tygra!Tygra!Tygra!" someone distantly called his name but his vision began to blur.

"W-whoshe shere?" his words were slurred as if he were drunk. 'Whats's wrong with me? Why does my body feel heavy-' he collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

><p>...Years Later...<p>

"You hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"They're callin' your name"

Sure enough Tygra looked over the balcony and saw hordes of people shouting, "King Tygra! The future king of Thundera!" He smirked and patted his brother's back, "They want a grown up King, not one that still believes in myths and fairy tails."

"How?" the younger brother looked up to him. "How can they look past all the things you've done wrong?"

"The hell you talking about?"

"They want you to be King but why not me?"

"People talk about you being crazy or just plain stupid because you still believe in technology-" Tygra walked away when Lion'O turned away, angrily.

"They say I've screwed up, that I'm still a kid -hell even Father thinks you should be King, but what makes you so special? I've tried so hard to be like you so that everyone could at least give me a chance but it wasn't enough- it's never enough! I'm still the weird one- the one that could never compare to you!"

Tygra closed his eyes and clenched his fists and left. Once in the door way he shut the door as hard as he could and repeatedly began to hit it with his forearms. 'You're wrong Lion'O, I'm not the one becoming King-even though I deserve it far more than you' He gave a heavy sigh and turned away from the whole door. The hallways were lit completely with the sun's rays and he passed several maids, who quickly moved out of his way because of the seriousness plastered on his face.

'It's been sixteen years, and even though I've proven myself over and over I'll never be king!' His fists clenched again, hard enough to draw blood. He looked down at his arms and saw the stripes, they were the reason he would never become King. Again he closed his eyes, he was well liked now but somehow it wasn't enough. Was it the fact that it took years to become this way? Was it because he secretly still grieved over Leira's death, which happened when Lion'O was six years old? Was it really because he couldn't be King? Or was it because he wanted to be the only one-and much more than King?

He leaned in closer to the mirror in his room and saw the bright golden eyes that drew in the women. Then on the side of his face he saw the eye redden, the cheek bone prod out, and the mouth widen into a disturbing smile revealing sharp teeth.

'Beauty in the eye of the beholder-' they both said, their voices chorusing together in complete opposite octaves. 'Sin in heart of the beholder' the other voice mocked before breaking into laughter.

"Such a cry baby you are  
>little brother,<br>You have everything I want and plenty more  
>Yet, you still want the 'praise' I get<br>Most of it's fake  
>And you want it?<br>Be my guest, take the last thing I have  
>And screw it up, just like you do everything else<br>But I know you could never take it from me even if you tried

I've grown, I've matured  
>And you still believe in fairy tales<br>That's why you cry and whine  
>You're still a kid<br>I've always been in you're shadow, not the other way around  
>And if what I have pisses you off<br>Well then I'll enjoy every fucking minute of it

* * *

><p>~~~~Apologize~~~~<br>By: One Republic

I'm holdin' on your rope,  
>Got me ten feet off the ground.<br>And I'm hearin' what you say,  
>But I just can't make a sound.<br>You tell me that you need me,  
>Then you go and cut me down...<br>But wait...  
>You tell me that you're sorry,<br>Didn't think I'd turn around...  
>And say...<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>That it's too late to apologize.<br>It's too late...  
>I said it's too late to apologize.<br>It's too late.  
>Yeah!<p>

_[Verse 2]_  
>I'd take another chance,<br>Take a fall, take a shot for you.  
>I need you like a heart needs a beat,<br>But it's nothin' new.  
>I loved you with a fire red,<br>Now it's turnin' blue...  
>And you say...<br>Sorry, like an angel  
>Heaven let me think was you...<br>But I'm afraid...

_[Chorus]_  
>It's too late to apologize.<br>It's too late.  
>I said it's too late to apologize.<br>It's too late.  
>Whoa!<p>

_[Interlude]_

_[Chorus]_  
>It's too late to apologize.<br>It's too late.  
>I said it's too late to apologize.<br>It's too late.

I said it's too to apologize. YEAH!  
>I said it's too late to apologize. YEAH!<br>I'm holdin' on your rope,  
>got me ten feet off the ground.<p>

~~~~~In The End~~~~  
>By: Linkin Park<p>

I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
>What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard<br>And got so far  
>But in the end<br>It doesn't even matter

I had to fall  
>To lose it all<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter<p>

One thing, I don't know why  
>It doesn't even matter how hard you try<br>Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
>To remind myself how<br>I tried so hard  
>In spite of the way you were mocking me<br>Acting like I was part of your property  
>Remembering all the times you fought with me<br>I'm surprised it got so (far)  
>Things aren't the way they were before<br>You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
>Not that you knew me back then<br>But it all comes back to me  
>In the end<p>

You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
>What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard<br>And got so far  
>But in the end<br>It doesn't even matter

I had to fall  
>To lose it all<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter<p>

I've put my trust in you  
>Pushed as far as I can go<br>For all this  
>There's only one thing you should know<br>I've put my trust in you  
>Pushed as far as I can go<br>For all this  
>There's only one thing you should know<br>I tried so hard  
>And got so far<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter<br>I had to fall  
>To lose it all<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter<p>

* * *

><p>AN: SORRY FOR WAY LATE CHAPTER! Yeah, I thought both songs fit this Chapter so I put 'em both!

To clear things up:

1st the girl he talks to in this chapter is Pumyra (wanted to put her in)

Claudus, Grune and Panthro were looking for Tygra

Tygra in reality never met his cousin


End file.
